Vocaloid Story
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Vocaloid adalah software yang diciptakan untuk menyanyikan lagu buatan manusia. Tapi, di tengah proses pembuatannya, program Vocaloid mengalami kerusakan. Apakah mereka tetap dapat menunjukan pada dunia kalau mereka adalah suara dari masa depan?
1. Failed Project

Hi, aku Merodine Ritsuka-san.

Salam kenal, minna~

Aku udah lumayan lama suka vocaloid. Lagunya itu bagus-bagus dan liriknya itu yang paling wajib di acungi tiga jempol(?) Hahaha… Tapi, jujur aja, aku pernah nangis pas denger lagu _**Servant Of Evil**_, loh. Banyak yang kita bisa pelajari dari lagu-lagu vocaloid. Makanya, aku harap buat yang baca fic ini juga bisa belajar suatu hal (sok bijak). Thx! Sekian dulu perkenalannya~ Jangan lupa RnR ya, kawan-kawan~

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid, loh. Percaya, deh~ Hihihi :)**

"Jadi, apa keputusannya?"

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa menyimpan mereka lagi. Mereka adalah software yang tidak berguna."

"Tidakkah ada cara lain untuk menyempurnakan mereka?"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada cara lain lagi. Sekali lagi aku katakan. Semuanya percuma."

"K…Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" 

_Kembali di saat kejadian itu terjadi…_

"Baik, alihkan sumber tenaga ke bagian penyempurnaan data."

"Pak, semua persiapan sudah siap. Data-data yang di perlukan sudah di input ke dalam program mereka. Kita bisa mulai penciptaan mereka."

"Baik, inilah saatnya. Mulai memasukan semua data tersebut. Pastikan mereka tercipta dengan sempurna. Karena ini adalah proyek terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia musik."

"Pak, gawat! Terjadi kerusakan pada generator tenaga utama! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan proses penciptaan ini, atau generator tersebut akan segera meledakkan tempat ini!"

"Apa? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan proses ini di hentikan!"

"Tapi, pak! Ini situasi yang berbahaya jika terus di lanjutkan!"

"S…Sial… Baik! Hentikan proses penciptaan tersebut!"

"Terlambat! Kita sudah terlalu terlambat!"

"Uwaaaaa…!"

_Dan hari itu, awal dari sebuah cerita besar telah di mulai…_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita masih sempat. Tapi…"

"Bagaimana dengan proyek-ku?"

"Mereka ada di sana."

"Miku? Miku Miku?" seorang perempuan berambut hijau terlihat bingung.

"Mmmhh… Aku masih mengantuk…" ucap seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu panjang dan terlihat mengantuk.

"Di mana aku?" ucap perempuan berambut kuning pirang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"M…Mereka telah… Berhasil di ciptakan?"

_Ternyata, kenyataan tidak selamanya indah…_

"Kita tidak mungkin tetap menyimpan mereka. Mereka sudah gagal."

"Tapi, pertimbangkanlah. Mereka sudah kita ciptakan dengan susah payah, dan kau mau membuang mereka begitu saja?"

"…"

"Jadi, apa keputusannya?"

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa menyimpan mereka lagi. Mereka adalah software yang tidak berguna."

"Tidakkah ada cara lain untuk menyempurnakan mereka?"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada cara lain lagi. Sekali lagi aku katakan. Semuanya percuma."

"K…Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa terima, tapi kita masih bisa membuat rancangan yang baru, bukan?"

"Aku… Aku tidak akan rela!"

_Demi anak-anaknya, sang ayah rela melakukan apa pun…_

"Namamu, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Kalian benar-benar bersaudara kembar yang lucu." Ucapnya pada laki-laki berambut acak-acakan dan perempuan berambut pirang. Mereka berdua adalah kembar.

"Kau adalah Megarine Luka. Aku yakin kau punya potensi yang luar biasa di masa depan. Percayalah itu, Luka." Ucapnya pada perempuan berambut pink lurus.

"Namamu adalah Meiko. Meski kau punya kepribadian yang aneh, tapi kau adalah sang ibu dari mereka. Jagalah mereka, Meiko." Ucapnya pada perempuan berambut cokelat.

"Namamu adalah Akita Neru. Kadang memang kau keras kepala, tapi kau punya ambisi dan tekad yang kuat. Kau tidak terkalahkan, Neru." Ucapnya pada gadis pendek berambut kuning dan di ponytail ke samping.

"Kau adalah Yowane Haku. Tenang saja, para saudaramu akan membuat kau menjadi kuat kembali. Jangan pernah merasa lemah pada siapa pun, Haku." Ucapnya pada gadis berambut abu-abu panjang yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Dan kau adalah, Kaito Shion. Kau adalah ayah dari para saudara-saudaramu. Belajarlah menjadi dewasa, meskipun itu akan terasa sulit." Ucapnya pada laki-laki berambut biru.

"Kau adalah Kasane Teto. Dunia akan melihat keberadaanmu nantinya. Percayalah, kau orang yang paling bisa membaca perasaan orang lain, Teto." Ucapnya pada perempuan berambut pigtail berwarna merah.

"Kau adalah Kamui Gakupo. Kau satu-satunya yang sudah di sempurnakan. Kau punya dua pilihan di tanganmu. Dirimu sendiri, atau saudara-saudaramu. Ingat itu." Ucapnya pada laki-laki yang berambut ungu dan di ikat ke belakang.

"Dan yang terakhir… Namamu, Hatsune Miku. Suara dari masa depan. Kebahagiaan akan terus bersamamu. Kau adalah bintang yang paling bersinar nantinya. Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan pernah bisa sendiri." Ucapnya pada perempuan berambut turquoise hijau.

"Lalu, ayah mau ke mana?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Miku Miku?" Tanya Miku.

"Ayah harus ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan dulu. Kalian tidurlah dengan tenang."

"Kami ingin ayah di sini menemani kami." Pinta Rin dan Len.

"Ya, ayah. Tolonn tenani tani tidun." Ucap Teto.

"Tolong temani kami tidur." Ralat Neru.

"Maaf, anak-anakku. Tapi, ayah sibuk sekali. Jika ada malam lain setelah malam ini untuk kita bersama-sama, ayah janji, ayah akan menemani kalian tidur. Setuju?"

"Setuju! Terimakasih, ayah!" ucap semuanya serentak.

"Dah. Ayah sangat menyayangi kalian." Pintu kamar pun tertutup.

_Saat sang ayah sudah mengucapkan selamat malam, dia menangis di balik pintu itu…_

_Ketika pagi hari datang, semuanya sudah berubah…_

"Miku… Mmmhh…" Miku membuka matanya. Dia berada di sebuah bangku taman.

"Miku? Miku Miku Miku?" Miku pun menjadi panik dan terkejut. Saat dia berdiri, secarik kertas terjatuh. Miku pun membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"_Miku, ayah sangat menyayangi kalian. Dan ini semua ayah lakukan demi kalian. Kau dan saudara saudaramu ayah kirim ke tempat yang berbeda. Ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa di jelaskan oleh ayah. Ayah punya satu permintaan untukmu, Miku. Carilah saudara-saudaramu yang lain. Tunjukan pada dunia, kalian adalah suara-suara dari masa depan. Aku menyayangimu, Miku."_

"Miku… Miku Miku! Mikuuu…!" ucap Miku bersemangat.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tegur seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang terlihat seumuran dengan Miku.

"Miku? Miku Miku?" Tanya Miku.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak dapat mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Miku Miku." Ucap Miku.

"Baiklah, aku kira namamu adalah Miku. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Miku Miku… Miku Miku Miku." Miku mencoba menceritakan sesuatu.

"Hmm… Mungkin kau mau ke rumahku sekarang? Aku akan mencoba membantumu, mungkin. Bagaimana?"

"Miku? Miku!" Miku mengangguk dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Baik, ayo." Ajak anak itu.

_Dan saat kita masih percaya pada hari esok, pasti selalu ada jalan yang terbuka untuk terus membuka hari yang baru…_

Yep, sekian dulu chapter pertama fic aku~ Aku harap kalian suka. Hihihi :) 

Kalau ada yang bingung dengan apa yang di ucapin Miku, jujur aja aku juga nggak ngerti(?) hehehe… Satu penjelasan dari aku. Saat proses penciptaan berlangsung, kan ada kesalahan tuh. Nah, itu yang bikin data-data semua vocaloid itu rusak. Buat lebih detail-nya, nanti kalian ngerti sendiri kok.

Btw, maaf banget karena aku cuma masukin 10 karakter Vocaloid. Karena aku udah ga ada ide lagi. Hehehe…

It's time to say good bye~ Aku akan update secepatnya, tapi ga janji(?). Yah, biasa lah~ aku kan masih anak sekolah. Hihihi… Bye-bye~


	2. My Words

Finally, di update~ Hahaha :)

Kangen(?) just kidding~

Oh, iya! Yang mau lebih kenal aku, add aja di facebook~ Merodine Rizuka. Kritik, saran, or anything else, silahkan di kirim aja ke sana. Tapi, RnR tetep wajib, ok? Thanks all~ :) Btw, aku minta maaf buat fic yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan sedikit (banyak, mungkin) hehehe… 

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Sampai kapan pun itu~ :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah, Miku. Ini adalah rumahku. Silahkan masuk."<p>

"Miku?" Tanya Miku.

"Apa? Di rumahku saat ini sedang tidak ada orang."

"Miku Miku." Ucap Miku mengangguk dan ikut masuk bersama anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa mengenalkan namaku, ya? Maaf, maaf. Namaku adalah Keitarou." Ucapnya.

"Miku…" ucap Miku pelan.

"Nah, ini kamarku." Keitarou membukakan pintu kamarnya. Miku terkejut saat melihat isi kamar Keitarou. Perangkat-perangkat komputer yang sangat canggih dan sebagainya ada di dalam sana.

"Miku…" Miku terdiam terpaku melihatnya. "Miku Miku Miku!" seru Miku tiba tiba.

"Hmm… Aku punya cara agar aku bisa mengerti ucapanmu." Keitarou membuka tasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tuliskan apa yang ingin kau katakan di kertas ini?" Tanya Keitarou dan memberikan Miku selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

"Miku!" Miku pun mulai menulis.

"_Aku adalah sebuah program komputer yang belum di sempurnakan. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk bisa berbicara normal kembali?"_

"Program komputer? Jelas-jelas kau ini manusia." Ucap Keitarou. Miku menggeleng-geleng.

"_Percayalah padaku!"_

"Uh… Baiklah, aku akan percaya. Lalu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Keitarou.

"_Mungkin komputer-mu bisa membantu menginstall program di data-ku?"_

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Keitarou. Miku mengeluarkan sebuah disk dari mulutnya dan tiba-tiba tertidur. Keitarou sempat terkejut saat melihat Miku melakukan hal itu.

"Baik, aku akan coba, Miku." Keitarou memasukkan disk itu ke komputer-nya. Tiba-tiba, wajah Miku sudah ada di desktop komputer. Muncul sebuah tulisan pula di desktop itu.

"_Aku tahu, kamu pasti bisa! Tolong, bantu aku."_

"Ah, baik." Keitarou pun mulai membuka satu per satu file di data Miku.

"Apa ini? Vocaloid?" gumam Keitarou bingung. Muncul lagi sebuah tulisan.

"_Itulah aku. Vocaloid."_

"Hmm… Folder bahasa… Nah, ini dia." Keitarou membaca dengan teliti satu per satu file dalam folder tersebut.

"Tidak ada? Apa maksudnya ini?" Keitarou mulai terlihat bingung.

"_Ada apa?"_

"Aku rasa memang dari awal kau tidak memiliki data tersebut, atau mungkin terhapus oleh virus." Ucap Keitarou pelan.

"_Percuma, ya?"_

"Tidak, aku punya ide yang lain." Keitarou kembali membuka tasnya dan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kamus. "Kita buat saja file yang baru. Bagaimana?" Tanya Keitarou.

"_Ide bagus! Kau hebat, Keitarou!"_

"Pertama, aku akan men-scan seluruh isi kamus ini dan memasukkan file tersebut ke folder bahasa-mu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa bicara dengan normal kembali." Ucap Keitarou dan mulai melakukan apa yang di katakannya.

Satu jam kemudian, Keitarou selesai memasukkan seluruh kata-kata di kamus tersebut ke dalam folder Miku.

"Baik, kita akan coba hasilnya." Keitarou mengeluarkan disk Miku dari komputer-nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke tubuh Miku. Miku pun tersadar kembali.

"Mmmhh… Apa telah berhasil?" Tanya Miku.

"Yeiy! Aku berhasil!" seru Keitarou senang.

"Eh? wah, iya! Aku sudah dapat berbicara lagi seperti biasa!" seru Miku senang. "Tapi…"

"Tapi, apa?" Tanya Keitarou pelan.

"Ucapanku jadi terasa kaku. Hehehe…" ucap Miku sembil tersenyum.

"Yah, tentu saja. Kata-kata yang aku masukkan, kan berasal dari kamus. Hehehe…" ucap Keitarou. Miku dan Keitarou pun tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu…<em>

"J…Jadi, sebenarnya mereka tidak menghargai saudara saudaraku sama sekali? Dan, sekarang ayah sudah menyembunyikan mereka di tempat yang aman? Tapi, bagaimana nasib mereka nantinya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ayah sangat menyesal, Gakupo. Tapi, ayah juga tidak mau mereka di hancurkan begitu saja."

"Tapi, kalau ayah membiarkan mereka pergi, maka ayah akan mendapat masalah." Ucap Gakupo cemas. Sang ayah hanya bisa diam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, ayah. Aku akan mencari mereka." Ucap Gakupo lagi.

"Jangan. Ayah mohon jangan. Kalau mereka kembali, maka mereka akan di hancurkan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, ayah?" ucap Gakupo yang sudah mulai kesal dan bingung.

"Percaya pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan baik baik saja, ayah yakin." Mendengar hal itu pun, Gakupo terdiam dan mengangguk, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

_Aku berkata akan di sini, tapi hatiku mengatakan untuk pergi. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai aku akan menghilang nanti…  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu? Ada lagi manusia komputer sepertimu yang lain?"<p>

"Iya, Keitarou. Mereka adalah saudara-saudaraku. Kami ini sebenarnya adalah program komputer yang di gunakan untuk bernyanyi. Tapi, saat penciptaan kami, terjadi hal yang menyebabkan kami rusak. Dan itulah penyebab kenapa aku bisa ada di sini." Ucap Miku pelan. Wajahnya nampak sedih setelah bercerita seperti itu.

"Miku, jangan menangis. Aku janji padamu, sampai saudara-saudaramu berhasil kau temukan, kau boleh tinggal di sini. Dan aku juga akan membantumu mencari mereka sebisaku. Setuju?" ucap Keitarou. Miku mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Keitarou, terimakasih banyak, ya. Tapi, apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu sekarang ini?" Tanya Miku.

"Apa?" Tanya Keitarou.

"Letak toilet di mana? Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan. Hehehe…" ucap Mikui malu-malu. Keitarou pun tersenyum dan menunjukan letak toilet di rumahnya. Miku pun langsung berlari keluar.

"Miku…" gumam Keitarou sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba Keitarou mendengar suara yang sangat merdu, entah dari mana. Keitarou merasa takut karena dia mengira itu adalah suara hantu. Tapi dia juga berpikir, tidak mungkin ada hantu yang meiliki suara seindah itu.

"Suaranya sepertinya berasal dari luar kamar. Padahal di rumah ini cuma ada aku dan Miku. Itu suara siapa, ya?" Keitarou memberanikan diri untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Hmm… Hmm…" suara merdu itu makin terdengar jelas saat Keitarou menuju ke toilet.

"Tidak mungkin… Masa itu suara Miku, sih…?" gumam Keitarou dan menguping di pintu toilet. Saat Miku membuka pintu toilet, Keitarou jatuh di depan Miku.

"Keitarou, kau mengintip?" Tanya Miku. Keitarou langsung berdiri.

"E-Eh? Mana mungkin? A… Aku tadi hanya mencari suara nyanyian. Dan aku menemukannya di dalam toilet ini." Ucap Keitarou menjelaskan dengan wajah merah.

"Oh, jadi kau dengar, ya? Hehehe…" ucap Miku. "Yah, aku memang hobi menyanyi." Lanjut Miku.

"Tapi, jujur saja, suaramu itu tadi sangat merdu. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa menjadi penyanyi yang hebat." Puji Keitarou. Gantian wajah Miku yang sekarang memerah.

"A… Aku memang ingin sekali suaraku ini di dengar oleh orang banyak. Aku ingin semua orang bahagia saat mendengarkan aku bernyanyi. Karena, ayahku pernah berkata kalau aku ini herus dapat membawa kebahagiaan pada orang lain." Ucap Miku.

"Lalu, siapa ayahmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Keitarou.

"Dia adalah yang menciptakan aku dan saudara-saudaraku." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum, mencoba menutupi kesedihannya lagi.

"Hei, Miku. Kau masih ingat, kan wajah saudara-saudaramu itu? Aku punya cara untuk menemukan mereka." Ucap Keitarou.

_Dan melodi-melodi indah akan mulai mengiringi langkahku untuk menuju masa depan…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Arigatou, minna~<p>

Terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak-banyak-banyak-banyak(?)nya buat yang udah baca. 

Aku sadar kalau masih banyak hal-hal yang aneh dalam fic ini. Jadi, aku minta maaf banget ya. Btw, kalau kata-kata aku jadi kaku kayak Miku gimana, ya? Hehehe… Mudah-mudahan nggak akan, deh. Oh iya, Keitarou itu OC (anggep aja begitu) hehehe… 

Ok, saatnya berpisah~! Next chapter… Ngg… (blushing berat) Len sama Rin…


	3. Connection

Yup, Yup, Yup~

Chapter 3 nih sekarang! Hihihi~ :)

Lagi males ngomong banyak, karena di chapter ini ada hal yang… umm… yah, itulah… Ok, jadi, selamat membaca~

(Note: Di sini Len ada di tubuh Rin, dan kebalikannya. Tapi, dialog tetap dari mereka masing-masing.)

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi saya suka banget Vocaloid~ :)**

* * *

><p>"Sudah beberapa hari setelah kita berada di kota ini. Aku masih penasaran bagaimana kabar saudara-saudara kita yang lainnya. Menurutmu, bagaimana, Len?" tanya Rin.<p>

"Entahlah. Aku pun bahkan tidak yakin akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka." Ucap Len pelan. Rin mencubit tangan Len.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu, Len. Bagaimana kalau besok kita akan coba cari mereka lagi di kota? Siapa yang tahu, kali ini kita akan dapat menemukan petunjuk di mana saudara-saudara kita sekarang." Ucap Rin.

"Dengan tubuh seperti ini lagi, huh?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk dan kemudian Len langsung menggeleng.

"Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan, Len? Bukankah kau masih bisa dapat bergaya seperti anak perempuan? Atau, bahkan, kau memang benar-benar anak perempuan? Hihihi…" ejek Rin.

"Tuh, kan? Aku malu mendengar ucapan orang-orang lagi yang berkata kalau aku ini anak perempuan yang manis dan sebagainya. Hhh… Jelas-jelas aku ini anak laki-laki." Ucap Len kesal.

"Sudahlah, Len. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, dan besok kita akan kembali mencari informasi mengenai saudara-saudara kita. Ok?" ucap Rin.

"Hhh… Kalau memang kau berkata demikian, aku tidak dapat menolak. Iya, kan? Hehehe…" ucap Len. Rin pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Good night, my lovely brother." Ucap Rin.

"Good nite, sis." Ucap Len. Mereka pun akhirnya tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p>"Miku, lihat poster yang telah aku buat untuk mencari para saudara-saudaramu! Dengan begini, kita hanya tinggal menunggu kabar mengenai orang yang melihat atau menemukan mereka!" seru Keitarou. Miku masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal.<p>

"Mmmh… Sarapan? Aku akan segera datang." Ucap Miku mengantuk.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" tanya Keitarou. Miku pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eh? Keitarou, ada apa? Mmmh…" tanya Miku yang masih mengantuk.

"Lihat, Miku! Aku sudah menebarkan poster ke seluruh kota dan mudah-mudahan saja, hasilnya akan segera kita dapatkan." Ucap Keitarou lagi. Kali ini, Miku langsung melompat kegirangan dari tempat tidurnya.

"Terimakasih, Keitarou! Aku merasa sangat senang memiliki teman seperti dirimu!" ucap Miku senang sambil memeluk Keitarou dengan erat.

"Eh, I… Itu… Mmm… Ok. Hehehe…" ucap Keitarou malu. Miku pun masih tersenyum sangat senang.

_Dan aku menanti kedatangan dirimu lagi. Aku ingin kita dapat menyanyi bersama kembali. Karena satu-satunya yang terpenting adalah cinta yang ku dapat darimu…_

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Len. Sudah siap untuk pergi?" ajak Rin.<p>

"Hhh… Baik, baik. Aku harap hari ini kita akan menemukan hasil yang lebih baik." Ucap Len.

"Nah, aku senang kalau melihatmu seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, Len." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Sempat wajah Len memerah untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian dia langsung menutupinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Len dan lalu berjalan menuju ke kota bersama Rin.

Di kota, mereka mencoba untuk menjadi biasa di mata orang-orang lain. Len yang berada di tubuh Rin mencoba untuk bersikap manis pada semua orang, sementara Rin yang berada di tubuh Len mencoba untuk terlihat seperti anak laki-laki sebagaimana harusnya.

"Hei, Rin! Lihat ke sini sebentar!" seru Len di tengah keramaian kota. Rin segera menghampiri Len.

"M… Miku. Kakak mencari kita…?" ucap Rin pelan saat melihat sebuah poster mengenai Miku yang mencoba mencari saudara-saudaranya.

"Yep, aku senang melihat kabar ini. Berarti-" ucapan Len terhenti karena tiba-tiba mendengar isak tangis dari Rin.

"Miku sangat peduli kepada kita… Hiks, hiks… Aku… Aku… Huwaaaaa…!" Rin tiba-tiba menangis dengan sangat keras. Tapi, karena Rin berada di dalam tubuh Len, maka orang-orang menatap aneh pada kedua kembar ini.

"Lihat itu. Benar-benar anak laki-laki yang aneh. Apa dia tidak malu menangis dengan kencang di tengah kota seperti ini?"

"Benar-benar anak laki-laki yang lemah. Pasti orangtuanya juga tidak mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi tegas. Memalukan."

Terdengar banyak orang-orang yang lewat berbisik seperti itu. Len pun semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia mencoba menghentikan tangis Rin, tapi tetap tidak berhenti juga.

"Suruh saudara kembarmu itu diam. Dia sungguh anak yang berisik." Ucap seorang kakek tua dari belakang Len.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Len sambil mencoba menghentikan tangis Rin lagi.

"Ah, aku hanya seorang kakek tua yang kebetulan lewat. Kalian ada masalah apa?" tanya kakek itu. Terlihat Rin sudah agak tenang sekarang.

"Kami adalah program komputer yang belum di sempurnakan dan gagal di tengah proses. Sekarang, kami terpisah dengan saudara-saudara kami yang lainnya." Ucap Rin.

"Ya, dan beberapa program dari kami itu rusak dan tertukar. Tapi, aku rasa kau tentu tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku ceritakan. Benar, kan?" tanya Rin. Kakek tua itu menggeleng.

"Kalian terlalu sering menonton televisi. Hahaha…" kakek itu malah tertawa sendiri.

"Yah, kau tentunya sama saja dengan orang-orang yang pernah kami ceritakan mengenai ini sebelumnya. Terimakasih sudah peduli pada kami. Sampai jumpa, kakek tua." Ucap Len dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Hei, hei. Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Ucap kakek itu.

"Kakek itu benar, Len." Ucap Rin. Len menggeleng-geleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, kakek? Kau mau menertawakan kami lagi, huh?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, anak muda. Kalau kau bersedia untuk menceritakan kejadian tersebut dengan lebih detail, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu kalian." Ucap kakek itu.

"Memangnya, apa yang kakek bisa lakukan untuk membantu kami? Kakek tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tahu banyak mengenai software." Ucap Rin. Len tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Benar! Hahaha… Bahkan, Rin pun dapat menilai dengan tepat kali ini! Hahaha…" ucap Len dan langsung mendapat cubitan super keras dari Rin.

"Maaf, kakek. Len memang terkadang bercandanya berlebihan." Ucap Rin.

"Padahal, tadi kau sendiri yang bilang begitu duluan!" ucap Len kesal.

"Ya sudah, kakek ini kan berniat membantu kita! Bisa tidak, sih, kau diam saja dulu? Berisik!" ucap Rin lebih marah.

"Sebentar." Kakek itu membuat Rin dan Len terdiam. "Kalian ini kembar, ya?" tanya kakek itu.

"Kakek baru menyadarinya sekarang? Yah, ampun…" ucap Len dan Rin.

"Hahaha… Itu hanya pancingan untuk membuat kalian berdua berhenti berkelahi. Kalian akan terlihat sangat bodoh, jika kalian memilih berkelahi di kota yang ramai seperti ini." Ucap kakek itu dan lalu pergi.

"Kakek mau ke mana? Katanya, mau membantu kami?" tanya Rin.

"Ikut aku." Ucap kakek itu. Rin dan Len langsung menurut saja.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang besar, tapi sangat sepi. Sepertinya, tempat itu sudah di tinggal oleh pemiliknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rin dan Len pun berhenti melangkah saat kakek itu berhenti.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa masalah kalian." Ucap kakek itu. Rin dan Len pun mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi secara sangat detail. Kakek itu pun mengerti kalau ternyata Rin dan Len berada di tubuh yang salah.

"Hmm… Jadi, kalian berdua ini sebenarnya berada di tubuh yang salah. Ya, aku dapat mengerti sekarang." Ucap kakek itu.

"Ya, jadi begitulah, kek. Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Len.

"Ya, kami tidak dapat menemui saudara-saudara kami dalam keadaan tubuh seperti ini." Tambah Rin.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu satu cara yang dapat kalian gunakan, tanpa melibatkan software apa pun. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai software. Hahaha…" ucap kakek itu.

"Benarkah kakek tahu? Apa, kek?" tanya Rin dan Len bersemangat.

"Ya, aku merasa, meskipun kalian ini program komputer, kalian tetap memiliki hubungan antar saudara kembar. Aku rasa, kesadaran kalian berdua akan bangkit saat kalian… Berciuman." Ucap kakek itu.

"Eh? berciuman?" tanya Rin dan Len. Kakek itu mangangguk.

"Nah, aku sudah membantu kalian. Jadi, sekarang aku ingin pergi dulu." Kakek itu pun pergi ke belakang bangunan besar yang ada di depannya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di sana.

Sementara itu, Len dan Rin masih bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan cepat, mereka membuat jarak di antara mereka. Perasaan di hati mereka berdua terasa sangat berdebar-debar.

"H… Hei, Rin. Apa kau percaya dengan apa yang kakek itu katakan?" Len mencoba bertanya duluan. Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tetap tidak mau membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat Len.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Len. Rin kembali menggeleng.

"Hhh… Entahlah, Rin. Aku pun tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, bagaimana kalau memang itu satu-satunya jalan?" tanya Len.

"T… Tapi… Hiks, hiks…" Len langsung berdiri dan menghadap Rin.

"Kau menangis lagi, Rin?" tanya Len. Rin mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi Len memegang wajah Rin.

"Aku takut, Len…" ucap Rin lirih. Len pun merasa sedih mendengar Rin berkata begitu.

"Hhh… Sungguh merepotkan." Len duduk di samping Rin.

"Kau tahu, Rin? Dari awal, aku sangat senang memiliki saudara kembar sepertimu. Kau manis, dan kau juga sangat baik kepadaku. Kau selalu membangunkanku dengan senyuman, dan menemani tidurku dengan hangat. Entah, seberapa besar aku berhutang kepadamu." Ucap Len.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, Len. Aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Ucap Rin pelan.

"Hehehe… Baguslah." Ucap Len.

"Hei, Len. Rasaya berciuman itu seperti apa, ya?" tanya Rin malu. Len tersenyum pada Rin sambil membelai rambut Rin.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya sekali pun." Ucap Len.

"Satu hal yang aku takutkan adalah, aku takut terjatuh terlalu dalam di dalam perasaan ini. Aku takut, nantinya aku akan sangat sedih saat kau tidak ada bersama diriku." Ucap Rin. Len terdiam.

"Tapi, ini bukan tentang diriku, dirimu, atau pun orang lain. Ini untuk kita dan saudara-saudara kita. Aku yakin, di luar sana, pasti saudara-saudara kita yang lainnya pun menunggu kabar kita." Ucap Len. Rin tiba-tiba menatap Len dengan wajah tersipu, tapi terlihat sangat manis.

"Mmm… L… Len…" ucap Rin pelan. Len menoleh pada Rin.

_Dan, biarkan aku memberikanmu satu ciuman untuk malam ini…_

"Meskipun, di dalam hatiku, aku masih merasa takut. Tapi…"

_Aku harap, bekas ciuman dariku akan menghilang bersama waktu…_

"Ini harus kita lakukan." Ucap Rin sambil menutup matanya dan bibirnya mendekati bibir Len.

_Dan seandainya, aku nantinya akan jatuh terlalu dalam, maka, aku siap untuk menangis demi dirimu…_

"Aku menyayangimu, Len." Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berciuman.

_Karena, kau satu-satunya yang paling aku cintai…_

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, mereka pun melepaskan bibir mereka dan mulai membuka mata.

"Apakah itu tadi berhasil?" tanya Len.

"L… Len… Kau sudah berbicara di dalam tubuhmu sendiri sekarang." Ucap Rin tidak percaya. Len pun melompat senang.

"Yeiy! Kita berhasil, Rin! Hahaha…" Len langsung memeluk tubuh Rin.

"Ya, Len. Kita berhasil." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, dengan begini, aku bisa pergi ke kota tanpa perlu berlagak seperti anak perempuan lagi! Aku sudah bosan berada di tubuh anak perempuan yang berdada rata! Hahaha… Haha-" Len langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Rin sudah menatapnya dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Anak perempuan berdada rata, huh?" tanya Rin. Len menggeleng ketakutan dan kemudian lari sambil berteriak.

"Ampun, Rin! Aku tadi itu hanya bercanda! Uwaaaa…!" jerit Len sambil di kejar-kejar oleh Rin.

"Ke sini kau, Len! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kata-katamu itu sebelum aku menggigitmu!" ucap Rin untuk menakut-nakuti Len.

"Ampun!" Len menjerit.

Sementara, Rin. Dia mengejar Len sambil tersenyum.

_Meskipun, aku tahu bahwa cinta ini terlarang, tapi, biarkan aku manghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu… Aku sangat menyayangimu dari hatiku yang paling dalam…_

* * *

><p>Arigatou udah baca! :)<p>

Aku senang banget akhirnya udah chapter 3 aja

Tapi, ceritanya masih panjang. Panjaaaaaang banget. Jadi, tenang aja, ok? Hihihi… Btw, mungkin pada rada pusing, ya, baca nih chapter? Aku aja bingung pas ngetiknya. Hehehe… Ok, it's enough!

Oh, iya. Cuma mau ngingetin aja, nih. Di setiap chapter, kan ada tuh tulisan yang di cetak miring. Itu tuh, lirik lagu buatan aku sendiri. Makanya, di mohon banget buat nggak di salin, ya. Thanks, all~! :)


	4. I Found You!

Memasuki Chapter 4~! Horeeee…!

Huah~ Sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu berimajinasi aku…

Tapi, itu sudah jadi kewajiban, sih. Ya, jalanin ajalah~ :)

Ok, selamat membaca, minna-san~

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya cuma fans mereka~ :)**

* * *

><p>"Len! Rin! Selamat datang kembali!" sambut Miku.<p>

"Ah, senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Miku." Ucap Rin.

"Ya, aku juga sangat senang." Tambah Len. Miku pun tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, ayo, masuk dulu." Ucap Miku mempersilahkan masuk. Tapi, Miku merasa ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

"Uh… Umm… M-Miku. Siapa dia?" tanya Len menunjuk ke arah Keitarou.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan dia. Hehehe…" ucap Miku. "Namanya adalah Keitarou. Dia yang menyelamatkan aku dan memperbaiki programku. Dia juga yang menyebar poster di kota-kota dan mempersilahkan aku untuk tinggal di rumahnnya." Ucap Miku.

"Tidak perlu di sebutkan semua, Miku." Ucap Keitarou malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kei. Mereka juga berhak tahu seberapa baik dirimu selama aku berada di sini." Ucap Miku.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kei. Salam kenal." Ucap Keitarou memperkenalkan diri.

"I… Iya, Kei." Ucap Rin malu. Tampaknya, Rin menyukai Keitarou.

"Nah, Keitarou. Boleh kan, mereka tinggal di rumah ini juga? Maaf, ya, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Ucap Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku. Nah, ayo, silakan masuk." Ucap Keitarou mempersilahkan. Len dan Rin pun masuk ke rumah Keitarou.

"Sepi sekali?" ucap Len.

"Itu karena orangtuaku sering bekerja di luar kota untuk waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan sampai aku pun jarang punya waktu untuk bersama mereka." Ucap Keitarou pelan.

"Eh, maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang salah." Ucap Len. Keitarou menggeleng.

"Aku sudah cukup senang selama kalian berada di sini, kok." Ucap Keitarou sambil tersenyum. Tapi, itu tentunya bukan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Keitarou tetap merasa agak sedih.

"Hei, Rin, Len. Apakah kalian dapat kabar mengenai di mana saudara-saudara kita yang lainnya?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak, kami tidak sama sekali menemukan informasi apa pun. Kecuali, poster tentang dirimu yang di sebarkan di kota." Ucap Rin.

"Oh, iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu juga, kami sempat sekilas melihat Megarine Luka. Tapi, begitu kami mengejarnya, dia sudah menghilang." Ucap Len menceritakan. Miku menghela nafasnya.

"Hhh… Yah, paling tidak, aku dapat bertemu kalian lagi. Hihihi…" ucap Miku.

"Berarti masih ada tujuh orang saudara lagi yang harus kau temui, ya, Miku?" ucap Keitarou. Miku mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, Miku. Aku pasti akan membantumu juga."ucap Len di tambah dengan senyuman dari Rin. Miku pun tersenyum kepada dua adik kembarnya itu.

"Kalian semua, terimakasih, ya. Aku sangat senang." Ucap Miku.

"Itulah gunanya saudara selalu ada di sisimu, Miku." Ucap Keitarou. Miku juga tersenyum pada Keitarou.

"Ya, Kei. Kau juga, terimakasih banyak, ya." Ucap Miku.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I think I must to find my brothers and sisters soon. I don't want anything bad happened to them."<p>

"Luka, you have to done your singing first. You have such great talent, and you can't waste it."

"But, Mom. I think they're important for me, more important than anything."

"Luka, remember. I found you, and now you must to repaid to me first. You can't go. Never."

"B… But, Mom…"

"No excuse. Go to sleep now, and prepare for tomorrow. You must keep your stamina to singing again tomorrow."

"Ah… Alright."

_Dear, I'm sorry. I can't meet you now… Can you, please, wait for me again? I promised will come soon…_

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Miku. Kau sudah bangun duluan, ya?" ucap Keitarou. Miku tersenyum pada Keitarou.<p>

"Aku dan Rin sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, Keitarou. Di mana Len?" ucap Miku.

"Aku di sini! Asik~! Sarapan buatan Miku dan Rin pasti akan sangat lezat, nih! Hehehe…" ucap Len senang sambil berlari menuju ke ruang makan. Tiba-tiba Rin mencegatnya.

"Keitarou saja mandi dulu, baru sarapan. Kau di larang ke meja makan sebelum kau mandi pagi ini." Ucap Rin melarang.

"Oh, oh, baiklah." Len pun menuju ke kamar mandi dengan wajah tidak semangat.

"Dasar, Len. Dia pasti selalu bersemangat sekali kalau dalam hal makanan. Hihihi…" gumam Rin.

"Wah, wah. Kalian berdua saudara kembar yang akur, ya? Hehehe…" ucap Keitarou pada Rin. Wajah Rin mendadak tersipu melihat Keitarou di depannya.

"A… Ayo, Kei. Kita sarapan bersama. Mau, kan?" ajak Rin malu-malu. Keitarou tersenyum pada Rin dan membuat Rin menjadi lebih tersipu lagi.

"Aku pasti tidak akan menolak, Rin." Ucapan Keitarou itu pun berhasil membuat Rin kehilanan kata-kata untuk sesaat.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Keitarou saat melihat Rin hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Rin." Keitarou mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

"Eh, A… Ada apa?" tanya Rin terkejut.

"Tadi kau mengajakku sarapan bersama. Ayo." Ucap Keitarou. Rin pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Keitarou.

"Mmm… Masakan Miku dan Rin memang sangat hebat. Aku sangat senang kalian berdua ada di sini." Ucap Keitarou.

"Hihihi… Terimakasih, Keitarou." Ucap Miku dan Rin senang.

"Nah, waktunya sarapan~!" seru Len dan berlari memasuki ruang makan.

"Hei, Len. Sini, sarapan bersama." Ajak Keitarou. Len mengangguk, tapi terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau punya radio di ruang makan ini? Aku rasa sarapan sambil mendengarkan musik akan menyenangkan." Ucap Len.

"Ada. Di samping meja tempat aku meletakkan bahan makanan." Ucap Keitarou sambil menunjuk ke meja yang di maksud. Len pun mengangguk karena sudah menemukan letak radio itu. Dia pun menyalakan radio itu dan mencari frekuensinya.

"Eh?" gumam Len sebentar.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Rin. Len membesarkan volume radionya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Hari ini, Megarine Luka sudah berada bersama kami di studio. Dia akan menyanyikan lagunya secara live juga nanti." Terdengar seorang penyiar berkata demikian.

"Eh? Luka?" Miku terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sabar sebentar, Miku. Paling tidak, selesaikan dulu sarapanmu. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengejarnya nanti, kan?" ucap Keitarou mencegah.

"Tapi, aku sudah berhasil menemukan Megarine Luka! Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya!" ucap Miku. Keitarou terdiam.

"Len, sarapanmu dibawa saja. Kita akan berangkat ke studio radio itu sekarang juga. Ini demi Miku." Ucap Keitarou. Len mengangguk. Rin juga langsung menyiapkan segalanya.

"K…Keitarou, maafkan aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku. Keitarou tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku. Kalau kau berhasil menemukan saudara-saudaramu, maka aku pun juga akan merasa sangat senang." Ucap Keitarou dengan senyuman yang paling tulus. Miku pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kei." Ucap Miku.

_But, I wanna meet you now… Can I go to your place tonight? I can't wait anymore…_

* * *

><p>"Kalian dilarang masuk selama studio masih siaran on air. Tunggu sampai selesai dulu."<p>

"Tolonglah kami, pak! Kami harus bertemu dengan saudara kami, Megarine Luka!" ucap Miku.

"Banyak juga yang sebelumnya mengaku sebagai saudara Megarine Luka seperti kalian. Aku sadar kalau Megarine Luka adalah bintang yang sangat hebat, tapi cara yang kalian lakukan ini benar-benar salah."

"Bapak yang salah! Kami memang saudaranya!" ucap Rin dan Len kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak dapat masuk."

"Cukup, semuanya. Kurasa memang kita harus menunggu dulu." Ucap Keitarou.

"Tapi, Kei-"

"Miku, percayalah padaku, ini percuma. Kita tetap harus menunggu untuk bertemu dengan Luka." Ucap Keitarou. Miku pun terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Aku tetap senang mendengar kabar kalau ternyata Luka masih sehat." Ucap Miku yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu." Ucap Keitarou.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Luka sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal saja. Padahal, baru dua minggu dia ada di kota ini seperti kami. Dia memang hebat." Ucap Rin.

"Tapi, Luka pasti juga mengkhawatirkan kita, ya?" ucap Len. Rin dan Miku pun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku harap saudara-saudara kita yang lainnya pun sehat sampai saat ini." Ucap Miku.

"Tenang saja, Miku. Mereka semua pasti baik-baik saja, kok. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Len. Rin mendukung ucapan Len dengan senyuman. Miku pun merasa tenang dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." Ucap Miku.

"Hei, aku rasa Luka barusan sudah keluar. Ayo, kita segera keluar." Ucap Keitarou. Miku, Rin, dan Len pun bergegas.

"Dia sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Maaf, tapi manajernya menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahukan kalian saat Luka selesai siaran. Jadi, aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari manajernya."

"Sial. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo, Miku! Kita harus segera mencari ke mana Luka pergi! Aku yakin, dia masih belum terlalu jauh dari sini!" seru Keitarou dan mulai berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau anak di bawah umur di perbolehkan menyetir sendiri." Ucap Len.

"Ini hanya jika ada keperluan mendesak saja. Pegangan, semuanya!" Keitarou langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Nah, itu dia mobil yang tadi di parkiran! Aku yakin, itu adalah mobilnya Luka!" seru Rin. Keitarou mengangguk dan mengikuti mobil merah yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Cepat! Cepat!" seru Miku.

* * *

><p>Sekian dulu Fic kali ini~<p>

Buat chapter selanjutnya, siap-siap kamus, ya! Hihihi… :)

Btw, aku sendiri masih bingung deh. Ini fic setting-nya di ambil di Jepang atau di Indonesia aja, ya? Masa ada anak di bawah umur bisa bawa mobil sendiri, sih? Hehe… Yah, namanya juga khayalan. Thanks for reading, all~! :)


	5. Pink Voice, Megurine Luka

Huah… Makin sibuk aja nih…

Ok, demi fic ini saya tetep akan berjuang! Semangat!

Buat sekedar informasi aja, kalau sebenarnya aku ga terlalu bagus dalam bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan, di fic ini Megurine Luka akan bicara Full English. Jadi, kalau banyak kesalahan, mohon di maafkan, ya. Arigatou~ :)

**Disclaimer : Aku sebenarnya ga tahu pasti pemilik Vocaloid, tapi yang pasti bukan aku~ :)**

* * *

><p>"Mereka berhenti di mal itu! Lebih cepat, Keitarou!" seru Miku.<p>

"Aku sudah usahakan yang terbaik, Miku. Tenanglah sedikit agar aku dapat lebih berkonsentrasi." Ucap Keitarou dengan nada agak kesal karena Miku terlalu berisik.

"Miku, lebih baik kau agak tenang sedikit." Pinta Rin.

"Uh… Ok." Miku sudah mulai agak tenang. "Keitarou, kalau kau tidak lebih cepat, maka kita akan kehilangan jejak Luka!" ucap Miku lagi. Rin dan Len hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat tingkah Miku. Sementara, Keitarou mencoba fokus pada laju mobilnya.

Setelah mereka masuk ke parkiran mal, mereka langsung berlari menuju ke dalam mal. Tapi, suasana di dalam mal tersebut benar-benar ramai dan sulit sekali untuk menemukan Luka di sana.

"Bagaimana ini? Ini sih, sama saja mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami." Ucap Len.

"Jangan menyerah setelah kita berhasil mengejarnya sampai disini. Ayo, kita harus berpencar." Ucap Keitarou. Semuanya mengangguk dan berlari dalam arah yang berbeda-beda.

Miku menuju ke toko alat musik dan toko kaset. Len menuju ke toko buku. Rin menuju ke toko pakaian. Dan Keitarou menuju ke pusat makanan. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bertemu dengan Megurine Luka.

"Gawat, mereka mungkin sudah pulang sekarang." Gumam Len. "Aku lebih baik menuju ke parkiran lagi sekarang." Ucapnya dan lalu kembali menuju ke parkiran.

Saat Len menuju ke parkiran, dia melihat Megurine Luka bersama seseorang di lantai dasar. Sementara, Len berada di lantai tiga. Len pun langsung menuju ke lantai dasar.

Saat Miku sedang mencari di salah satu toko kaset, dia terkejut melihat Len lari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hai, Len. Apa kau sudah menemukan Megurine Luka?" tanya Miku.

"Dia ada di lantai dasar bersama seseorang!" seru Len sambil terus berlari. Mendengar hal itu, Miku langsung berlari mengikuti Len. Rin dan Keitarou juga ikut dengan Len setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

Di lantai dasar, Megurine Luka sudah tidak ada. Miku dan yang lainnya sudah kelelahan karena mereka sudah berlari ke sekeliling mal dan lalu berlari menuju ke lantai dasar.

"Huh… Mereka sudah hilang." Gumam Len lesu.

"Belum," ucap Rin tiba-tiba dan lalu berteriak. "Megurine Lukaaaaa…!" suaranya yang sangat tinggi itu membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mal menutup telinga mereka.

"Rin, kau bodoh." Ucap Len. Rin tertunduk malu.

"Habisnya, aku kan… Tidak mau kalau kita kehilangan Megurine Luka lagi. Hiks… Hiks…" Rin mulai menangis.

"Hi, Rin. Don't cry. I'm here with you." Ucap seorang gadis di belakang Rin. Saat Rin menoleh, ternyata yang ada di belaknagnya adalah Megurine Luka. Miku, Len, dan Keitarou pun terkejut.

"Megu-"

"Ssttt… Don't tell anyone if I'm here, okay." Ucap Luka dan menghentikan ucapan yang lainnya.

"Hei, Luka. Tidak bisakah kau bicara biasa saja?" tanya Len.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I can't understand what you said. But, I have an idea. How if we go to a cafeteria now? I want to say something to Miku." Ucap Luka. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luka menuju ke sebuah tempat makan.

"Now, I want to talk with Miku. But, do you want to order some foods? I'll pay it all for you." Ucap Luka.

"Huh? Aku tetap tidak mengerti kau berkata apa." Ucap Miku.

"Sebentar, aku bisa membantu kalian." Ucap Keitarou. "Tadi Luka bilang, apakah kalian mau pesan makanan dulu? Dia akan membayarkannya untuk kita." Ucap Keitarou lagi.

"Aku ma-" belum sempat Len berbicara, Rin menendang kaki Len dari bawah meja.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu repot-repot karena yang penting kita sudah bertemu Luka." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dan merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa pada saudara kembarnya tadi.

"I think, they're not hungry yet. So, what do you want to talking about?" tanya Keitarou.

"Why Miku don't speak?" tanya Luka.

"Uh… She can't speak English, I think." Ucap Keitarou. Sementara, Miku tetap diam dengan wajah inosennya berharap ada kabar mengenai ayahnya yang diketahui oleh Luka.

"Oh, is that so? Okay, I'll talk with you, and you will tell to Miku. Alright?" ucap Luka. Keitarou mengangguk.

"Actually, I found by someone in the city. She adopted me as her kid, and I accepted it. She is obsessed to makes me a great singer and always tell me to do anything she says. I can't go with you all for now." Ucap Luka.

"So, when you will came to my house? Miku, Len, and Rin stay at my home for now." Ucap Keitarou.

"Uh… I don't know. But, I'll tried to came soon. Because, my mom will angry to me if I don't listen to her." Ucap Luka.

"Mom?" tanya Keitarou.

"Yes, she was the person who adopted me now. Well, it's my time to go." Ucap Luka.

"Wait. Please, say something to Miku before you go. She was very worried about you." Ucap Keitarou.

"Ah, I know it. Miku is my greatest sister, I believe if she did something like that." Ucap Luka pelan dan lalu mengelus rambut Miku.

"Miku, I must to go now. We'll meet again soon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks for your love and bye." Luka pun pergi dan memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai menangis.

"Eh? Luka mau kemana?" tanya Miku panik.

"Tunggu, Miku. Biar aku beritahu dulu kepadamu apa yang telah di katakan oleh Luka kepadaku. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Miku." Ucap Keitarou dan mulai menceritakan yang tadi diucapkan oleh Luka.

"Apa? Jadi, Luka tidak bisa bersama kita untuk sekarang ini?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Ya, tapi dia berjanji akan segera datang ke rumahku segera. Dia juga meminta kau agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Miku. Percayalah padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Keitarou.

"Baiklah, aku dapat menerimanya sekarang. Yang penting, aku tahu kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang ini. Mendengar kabar itu pun, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Hihihi…" ucap Miku dan mulai tertawa.

"Baguslah, kalau kau senang, Miku. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Keitarou.

"Baik! Aku akan masak makan malam yang paling enak untuk kalian semua!" seru Miku.

"Asik!" ucap Len dan Rin senang.

_And that's the words that I want to tell you. Try to spell it, dear. 'L-O-V-E-Y-O-U'_

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari kemudian…<em>

Ting-Tong… Bel rumah Keitarou berbunyi. Keitarou pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Megurine Luka berada di luar.

"Good morning, Keitarou. I want to visit your house and my sisters. Can I meet them?" tanya Luka.

"Yes, they are in my room. Come on." Ucap Keitarou.

"Okay, thanks." Luka pun masuk bersama Keitarou ke kamarnya. Di sana, Miku sedang asik mencari software musik di internet. Sementara, Rin dan Len sedang asik bermain game.

"Hi, all. How are you?" sapa Luka. Semuanya langsung menoleh dan memeluk Luka.

"Luka, apa kabar?" ucap semuanya senang.

"They said, how are you?" ucap Keitarou. Luka tersenyum.

"I'm fine, all. I'm glad to meet you again." Ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

Dan sejak hari itu, beberapa hari dalam seminggu, Luka pasti akan mengunjungi saudara-saudaranya di rumah Keitarou. Terkadang, Luka juga mengajak saudara-saudaranya beserta Keitarou untuk hadir di konsernya. Dan akhirnya, satu lagi keluarga Vocaloid yang berhasil di temukan.

* * *

><p>Ok, pada bingung, ya? Aku juga. Hehehe…<p>

Aku bakal lebih rajin belajar bahasa Inggris lagi deh! Ok?

Next chapter giliran siapa, ya? Hmm… Buat secret aja dulu deh, ya. Hihihi… Pokoknya, chapter berikutnya di jamin akan lebih bagus deh. Nah, time to say good bye~ Have a nice day, all! :)


	6. Luck of Shion Kaito

Chapter 6 sudah tiba~!

Maaf lama, aku habis UTS hihihi.. ^^

Kan ada yang pernah review minta Kaito tampil, nih deh, Kaito udah siap! Tapi sorry banget kalau Kaito jadi agak-agak gimana gitu, hehe... Meiko juga tampil disini sebagai... Baca sendiri, deh! Hahaha...

Ok, cukup sekian dulu, dan selamat membaca~

**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid** **bukan** **milik** **saya**, **tapi** **saya** **suka** **mereka** :)

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sekarang dimana aku?" gumam Kaito bingung. Meskipun dia tidak yakin dia berada dimana, tapi dia tetap berjalan saja mengikuti feeling-nya. Sampai akhirnya, Kaito berada di tengah kota besar.<p>

"Heh? Sekarang aku tersasar ke tengah kota. Huh… Ada-ada saja, nih." Gumamnya kesal.

"Sial! Malam ini pun, aku masih saja terkena sial! Kapan aku bisa menang dalam taruhan itu?" tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari sebuah gedung besar sambil marah-marah sendiri. Kaito melihatnya bingung.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, huh?" tiba-tiba orang itu balik memandangi Kaito dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Kaito tersenyum kepada orang itu.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, aku ada dimana, ya?" tanya Kaito. Orang itu merubah tatapan-nya menjadi tatapan heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu, huh? Ini kan, kota judi terbesar di negara ini. Apa kau belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya, ya, anak kecil?" tanya orang itu.

"Belum tahu, tuh." Ucap Kaito.

"Huh… Payah. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Ogawa." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya seperti seorang pangeran.

"Nama saya adalah Kaito Shion, salah satu dari Vocaloid. Salam kenal." Ucap Kaito. Ogawa makin terlihat bingung melihat Kaito.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini dari mana, huh?" tanya Ogawa lagi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku ini mempunyai beberapa saudara dan mereka terpisah denganku. Sekarang, aku tidak tahu mereka dimana, bahkan aku tidak tahu aku dimana." Ucap Kaito. Ogawa mulai mengira kalau Kaito ini korban kecelakaan yang hilang ingatannya.

"Apa kau baru-baru ini mengalami kecelakaan? Mungkin, kau bisa ingat sesuatu, huh?" tanya Ogawa. Kaito mengangguk.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tersandung batu saat berjalan di tengah jalan. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga terpeleset kulit pisang. Dan juga beberapa hari-"

"Cukup." Ucap Ogawa menghentikan ucapan dari Kaito yang semakin tidak jelas. Kaito pun diam. "Lalu, sekarang ceritakan kepadaku mengenai saudara-saudara yang tadi kau bilang."

"Uhh… Mereka adalah… Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku, Meiko, Akita Neru, Kamui Gakupo, dan Hatsune Miku." Ucap Kaito. Ogawa menggeleng-geleng.

"Bukan itu yang mau aku tanyakan. Dimana kalian tinggal sebelumnya?" ucap Ogawa yang sudah mulai pusing berbicara dengan Kaito.

"Uhh… Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Yang jelas, sekarang aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Kaito.

"Itu menambah keadaanmu menjadi bertambah tidak jelas, kau tahu." Ucap Ogawa. Kaito hanya dapat menatap Ogawa bingung, padahal Ogawa yang seharusnya bingung melihat Kaito.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, judi itu apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau tidak tahu juga, huh?" tanya Ogawa. Kaito menggeleng.

"Hhh… Judi itu adalah dimana kau bertaruh untuk sesuatu. Kalau kau menang, kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milikmu. Kalau kau kalah, kau akan kehilangan segalanya." Ucap Ogawa. Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Boleh aku mencoba?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau saja baru mengerti aturannya, sudah mau mencoba. Mana bisa?" ucap Ogawa.

"Sekali saja. Tolong aku, ya." Pinta Kaito.

"Tapi, ini uang terakhirku untuk hari ini. Kalau kau kalah, aku tidak bisa makan untuk besok." Ucap Ogawa dan memberikan Kaito sejumlah uang. Kaito pun langsung masuk ke sebuah bangunan besar itu bersama Ogawa.

"Percayalah padaku." Ucap Kaito dan ikut perjudian disana.

"Huh? Ada anak baru rupanya." Ucap salah seorang disana.

"Segera bagikan kartunya." Ucap Kaito tidak sabaran. Kartu pun dibagikan.

"Berapa yang kau punya, huh?" tanya seseorang disana.

"Keluarkan saja semua yang kau punya. Sepertinya permainan ini menarik juga." Ucap Kaito senang. Orang-orang lain menganggap Kaito ini sebagai amatir, tapi ternyata…

"Yah, aku yang menang, nih?" ucap Kaito sambil membuka semua kartunya. Royal Flush.

"A-Apa-apaan itu? Kau pasti curang, ya?"

"Enak saja. Ini kartuku asli, tahu. Hahaha… Serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Aku menang." Kaito mengambil seluruh uang yang dijadikan pertaruhan oleh orang-orang lainnya.

Orang-orang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito. Mereka pun terus-menerus menantang Kaito, tapi tidak juga bisa menang sekalipun. Akhirnya, uang Ogawa justru yang bertambah banyak.

"Bagus, Kaito! Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau sangat ahli dalam hal ini." Ucap Ogawa senang.

"Ah, aku sudah bosan sekarang. Aku mau pulang saja, ah." Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi, bukankah dengan kemampuanmu itu, kau bisa jadi kaya raya? Pikirkan itu, Kaito." Bujuk Ogawa untuk menyuruh Kaito tetap bermain dan membuat uang Ogawa bertambah banyak.

"Tidak mau. Saudara-saudaraku jauh lebih penting sekarang ini. Aku lebih memilih untuk mencari mereka dibandingkan terus bermain kartu seperti ini." Ucap Kaito dan beranjak pergi.

Baru saja Kaito mau keluar, seisi bangunan itu menjadi heboh dan sangat ramai.

"Lihat itu! Sang puteri judi sudah datang!"

"Dia itu wanita yang paling ahli dalam bermain kartu, kan? Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, dia adalah salah satu pemain terhebat di kota ini."

"Apalagi gayanya saat sedang mabuk, itu sangat mengesankan!"

Kaito heran mendengar kata-kata dari semua orang disana. Saat Kaito menoleh ke depan, dia melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Wanita dengan rambut pendek dan mata berwarna dark ruby.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, tampan." Ucapnya.

"M-Meiko?" Kaito menjadi terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, Meiko!" ucap Kaito. Meiko tersenyum.

"Kau berada disini, berarti kau sudah mendapatkan pelajaran dari kota ini. Benar apa yang kukatakan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku sedikit mengetesmu, Shion Kaito?" ucap Meiko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Dengan sebuah permainan." Meiko mengeluarkan satu pak kartu. Kaito pun tersenyum.

"Aku hanyalah amatir, kau tahu." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu itu lagi." Ucap Meiko.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku menang dan kalah?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau butuh uang? Seberapa pun akan aku berikan." Ucap Meiko.

"Aku tidak butuh." Jawab Kaito.

"Lalu?" tanya Meiko.

"Ikut denganku mencari saudara-saudara kita, jika aku menang." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku tetap disini, sampai aku menjadi ratu judi sedunia." Ucap Meiko.

"Image itu kurang cocok bagimu, Meiko. Kau lebih cocok menjadi penyanyi seperti aku." Ucap Kaito.

"Tidak. Kau akan menjadi rajaku nantinya." Meiko mulai mengocok dan membagikan kartunya.

"Percuma, Kaito. Luck-mu akan dikalahkan oleh kemampuan tanganku. Lihat saja." Ucap Meiko dengan senyum liciknya.

"Baiklah!" Kaito membuka semua kartunya.

Ternyata, kartu Meiko adalah yang nilainya lebih tinggi. Dengan begini, dapat dipastikan kalau Kaito yang kalah. Meiko pun tertawa dengan sangat keras, sedangkan Kaito terduduk lemas.

"Seperti perjanjian kita, Kaito. Tinggallah disini bersama-" tiba-tiba Ogawa datang dan mendorong Meiko.

"Kaito, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ogawa. Kaito mengangguk pelan dan melihat kearah Meiko.

Apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah wajah panik dari Meiko. Ternyata, Meiko selama ini menyembunyikan beberapa kartu didalam bajunya dan menukarkannya pada saat permainan. Luck Kaito ternyata masih bekerja. Trik curang Meiko diketahui karena Ogawa yang langsung mendorong Meiko.

"Wah, ternyata puteri judi itu bermain curang selama ini!"

"Sial! Uangku pernah habis hanya karena dia!"

Terdengar orang-orang berbicara kasar mengenai permainan curang Meiko selama ini. Kaito yang melihat orang-orang marah itu pun langsung menarik tangan Ogawa dan Meiko. Dan dengan cepat, Kaito mulai berlari sambil menjerit,

"Lariiii…!" seru Kaito dan kabur bersama Ogawa dan Meiko. Mereka bertiga pun berlari untuk lolos dari amukan orang-orang di kota judi tersebut.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it~!<p>

Kalau orang main curang, pasti lama-lama ketahuan juga ya? Hehehe…

Yup, di chapter berikutnya… Dua sahabat yang moe and cute (menurut aku) akan muncul. Yang satu perempuan dengan rambut merah marun (atau sejenisnya lah) dan satu lagi berambut kuning dengan handphone kesayangannya. Siapakah mereka? Coba tebak dan liat apakah jawaban kalian benar atau nggak! Hahaha...

Teto: Udah ketahuan banget itu aku sama Neru. =="

Neru: Sejak kapan aku jadi moe? Ckckck... #sambil ber-HP-ria

Rizuka: yah, udah keluar duluan... ==, yah jadi next chapter giliran Neru sama Teto.

Neru & Teto: So, please review this story, jadi kami bisa lebih cepat tampil! ^^


	7. What Vocaloid Are For

Hai, All~!

Ok, pertama-tama aku mau mengungkapkan perasaan senang aku karena nggak banyak remedial! Hahaha XD

Makanya, sekarang aku sudah bisa update lebih cepat! Hihihi... :)

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf (lagi) karena sudah memberikan image karakter yang aneh kepada Teto. Seperti apa dia? Lihat saja sendiri. Dan juga, pernah nggak kalian tahu Vocaloid itu diciptakan buat apa? Kalian akan dapat jawabannya di chapter ini! (Itu menurut aku lho, ya. Maybe, beda menurut kalian) Ok, disclaimer time~

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini asli buatan saya~ :)**

* * *

><p>Di hari itu, Kasane Teto berjalan sendirian di tengah kota yang sedang turun hujan deras. Dia mencoba untuk mencari saudara-saudaranya, tapi dia tidak mampu bertanya pada siapa pun. Karena, apa pun yang dia ucapkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti.<p>

"Hei, nak. Jangan berjalan di tengah hujan seperti itu, atau kau nanti akan terkena flu." Ucap seorang nenek dari depan rumahnya dengan membawa dua buah payung. "Mari, ke rumah nenek." Ajak nenek itu. Teto hanya dapat mengangguk.

Di dalam rumah nenek itu, Teto di buatkan semangkuk sup hangat dan teh panas. Nenek itu sangat ramah kepada Teto, tapi Teto hanya dapat diam saja. Dia tahu kalau nenek itu pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang di ucapkan olehnya.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya nenek itu. Teto menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" tanya nenek itu lagi. Teto tetap menggeleng.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku rasa kau tidak mau memberitahukan namamu. Tidak apa-apa, gadis muda." Ucap nenek itu. Teto merasa tidak enak pada nenek itu, dan akhirnya dia pun bicara.

"Maaf, nenek. Tapi, atu tidak datat ditara denan benan. Atu tahu talau nenek sedih kanena atu teterti tidak tertaya tada nenek." Ucap Teto. Nenek itu tersenyum kepada Teto.

"Jadi, ternyata seperti itu, ya?" tanya nenek itu. Teto terkejut dan berpikir kalau nenek itu dapat mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Nenek nenerti ata yan atu utapkan?" tanya Teto.

"Hmm? Aku ini sebenarnya tuli, jadi aku membaca yang diucapkan orang melalui apa yang bibirnya katakan. Tapi, kadang itu juga menjadi hal yang sulit. Jadi, nenek belajar untuk membaca hati orang lain." Ucap nenek itu.

"Nendaca hati?" tanya Teto. Nenek itu mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau tadi berjalan di tengah hujan?" tanya nenek itu.

"Atu tedan nencari taudara-taudaratu. Dan atu thawatir talau ada tetuatu yan buruk terdadi tada taudara-taudaratu." Ucap Teto.

"Jadi, ternyata kau sangat peduli pada saudara-saudaramu, ya?" tanya nenek itu. Teto mengangguk.

"Hmm… Auk juga jadi teringat pada adikku. Dulu, nenek punya seorang adik perempuan yang mirip denganmu. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal 30 tahun yang lalu." Ucap nenek itu.

"Maaf, nek. Atu tidak dernaksud untuk neningattan nenek pada hal sedih itu." Ucap Teto pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Seberapa kali pun nenek coba lupa, dia tetap adik nenek. Dia sangat nenek sayangi. Dan, dia juga tidak dapat berbicara dengan benar seperti dirimu." Ucap nenek itu.

"Boleh nenek bercerita sesuatu hal padamu, gadis kecil?" tanya nenek itu. Teto mengangguk.

"Dulu, adik nenek itu sangat pendiam. Karena dia percaya, kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia takut semua orang menjauhinya. Jadi, dia terus mengunci mulutnya itu."

"Dan dia pun meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia merasa tertekan karena dia tidak mempunyai tempat untuk dia menyalurkan apa yang dia pendam di dalam hatinya. Dia menumpuk semua kesedihannya sendirian dan akhirnya tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan."

Teto kelihatan diam setelah nenek itu bercerita demikian. Dia teringat apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya dulu. Dia sadar, kalau terus-terusan menumpuk kesedihan sendirian pun tidak ada artinya.

"Nenek, ayahtu dulu ternah bertata tetadatu. Atu atan disa menerti cara untuk mendaca hati orang lain. Apakah itu denar?" tanya Teto. Nenek itu mengangguk.

"Manusia lahir dengan pengetahuan yang luas. Seharusnya, kita dapat sadar kalau ada hal lain yang dapat kita gunakan untuk menyampaikan perasaan kita kepada orang lain." Ucap nenek itu.

"Denan ata itu, nek?" tanya Teto.

"Musik." Jawab nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Teto terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menangis.

"Kau kenapa menangis, gadis kecil?" tanya Nenek itu.

"Neru… Dia ternah menatakan hal itu tetadatu sedelumna." Teto mengingat apa yang pernah diucapkan pada Neru.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau tahu, Teto? Saat kau mulai bernyanyi, semua perasaanmu akan ikut bersama nada yang kau keluarkan. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, semua orang akan mengerti kalau ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah tanpa kekerasan. Dengan musik. Mereka akan mengerti kalau perbedaan itu menyenangkan, sama seperti suara Vocaloid yang indah karena perbedaannya."<em>

"_Atatah itu denar, Neru?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kau kira, kita terlahir di dunia ini untuk apa?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kita yang akan membuat tangis menjadi senyuman dengan nyanyian kita. Kita membuat perbedaan seperti pelangi. Dan kita terlahir untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat disampaikan melalui kata-kata biasa. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Ya. Atu senang puna taudara tetertimu, Neru."_

"_Kata-kata itu kan, aku dapatkan dari ayah. Hihihi…"_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, saudaramu pun pernah mengajarimu hal yang sama?" tanya nenek itu.<p>

"Ya. Atu terlahir untuk menyampaitan yan tidak datat ditampaikan denan kata-kata biasa." Ucap Teto.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, gadis muda. Hujan sudah mulai reda. Mungkin, sebentar lagi, dia akan pulang." Ucap Nenek itu.

"Siapa, nek?" tanya Teto.

"Selamat siang, nek! Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi hujan turun sangat deras." Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat satu kesamping berwarna kuning.

"Kau sudah pulang, Neru?" ucap nenek itu. Teto pun terkejut melihat anak perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah nenek itu. Dia adalah Neru, saudaranya.

"T…Teto?" ucap Neru.

"Neru…?" ucap Teto. Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari menuju masing-masing dan lalu saling memeluk.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Teto! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini!" ucap Neru senang.

"Atu juda senang datat bertenu denanmu ladi, Neru." Ucap Teto.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, ya? Hihihi…" ucap Neru sambil tertawa dan mengelus rambut Teto.

"Oh, jadi, Neru yang kau ceritakan itu memang benar seperti dugaanku, ya? Wah, kebetulan sekali." Ucap nenek.

"Iya, nek. Dia ini salah satu saudaraku yang pernah aku ceritakan pada nenek." Jawab Neru. "Kau sehat, kan, Teto?" tanya Neru. Teto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah! Karena besok, kita akan mulai mencari saudara-saudara kita. Setuju?" ajak Neru semangat. Teto menggeleng.

"Kenapa, Teto?" tanya Neru. Teto menoleh kearah nenek.

"Oh, iya. Aku tidak dapat pergi seenaknya, ya? Aku juga harus menjaga nenek." Ucap Neru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neru. Lebih baik kalau kau mencari saudara-saudaramu yang lain dan menyebarkan musik ke seluruh dunia ini bersama mereka. Kalau kau berhasil, itu sudah cukup membuat nenek bahagia." Ucap nenek. Neru tersenyum, dan memeluk nenek.

"Terimakasih, ya, nek. Kau sudah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku selama ini. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti bersama musik yang lebih indah lagi, nek. Aku yang akan hapuskan perbedaan dengan nyanyianku." Ucap Neru. Teto tiba-tiba juga memeluk nenek itu.

"Atu juga berjanji atan menyampaitan yan tidak datat ditampaikan denan kata-kata biasa." Ucap Teto. Nenek itu pun tersenyum.

"Nenek akan siapkan segala keperluan kalian untuk berangkat besok pagi." Ucap nenek.

"Terimakasih, nek." Ucap Neru dan Teto sambil tersenyum.

_Kita yang akan membuat tangis menjadi senyuman dengan nyanyian kita. Kita membuat perbedaan seperti pelangi. Dan kita terlahir, untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat disampaikan melalui kata-kata biasa._

* * *

><p>And, that's it!<p>

Thx sudah baca, minna-san~ ^^

Well, itulah Vocaloid menurut aku! Vocaloid merubah tangis menjadi tawa. Vocaloid merubah perbedaan menjadi seindah pelangi. Dan Vocaloid mampu menyampaikan yang tidak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata biasa. Hihihi... Yang setuju, angkat tangan (?) Hahaha...

Let's see... Next chapter... Wah, ada yang main perang-perangan nih di chapter selanjutnya. Asik, deh!

Gakupo: Cepet dikit, ah. Samurai-ku sudah aku asah dari chapter 2 nih.

Rizuka: Makin banyak yang review, aku akan update lebih cepat. I promise :)

Gakupo: Ok, ok. Tolong di review sebanyak-banyaknya, jadi aku bisa lebih cepet eksis #gaya narsis tingkat tinggi

Rizuka: Pantas saja Luka tidak mau sama Gakupo ^^" ckckck...

**Note: Jangan hitung ucapan Teto sebagai typo, ya. Itu memang program-nya Teto yang rusak akibat kesalahan pas pembuatan Vocaloid di chapter 1. Hihihi...**


	8. Kamui Gakupo's Last Choice

Chapter 8 sudah datang~!

Kali ini, aku mau nyeritain tentang Gakupo! w

Udah baca kan di chapter 2 kalau Gakupo mau melakukan sesuatu? Nah, disini lah dia akan beraksi! Hahaha… Sori kalau di chapter ini sok-sok action, gimana gitu. Hehe… Pokoknya, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik aku, mereka milik Yamaha (iya, kan?)**

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku, ayah. Tapi, aku rasa inilah yang terbaik yang aku bisa lakukan. Aku tidak dapat terus menunggu disini saja." Gumam Gakupo pelan. Dia langsung mengenakan bajunya dan mengambil samurai-nya. Dia pun membuka pintu lab.<p>

"Tuan Gakupo, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang peneliti disana.

"Pergi dari tempat ini." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

"M-Maksud anda?" tanya peneliti tersebut dan bersiap menyalakan alarm. Gakupo yang menyadarinya langsung mengeluarkan samurai-nya dan merusak tombol alarm tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mencegahku." Ucap Gakupo dan mulai berlari. Larinya sangat cepat, bahkan akan sangat sulit untuk para penjaga menangkap Gakupo.

"Semua unit! Saya melaporkan bahwa Gakupo akan melarikan dirinya dari ruang lab uji coba! Segera hadang dia di semua sektor dan jangan sampai dia lolos!" ucap salah seorang pengamat melaporkan. Semua unit penjagaan pun dikerahkan.

"Cih, mereka memang benar-benar keras kepala." Gakupo kembali mengeluarkan samurai-nya.

"Itu dia! Segera tahan dia!" ucap beberapa penjaga. Dengan mudah, Gakupo melewati mereka semua. Samurai-nya hanya digunakan sebagai alat perlindungan, bukan untuk menebas para penjaga.

"Ok, unit 3 dan unit 8! Kepung Gakupo pada sektor F!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melanjutkan permainan kotor ini. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan menemukan semua saudara-saudaraku." Tekad Gakupo semakin kuat. Para penjaga pun dapat dengan mudah dikecoh oleh Gakupo.

"Lapor! Pimpinan membiarkan kita untuk menggunakan senjata obat bius! Segera lumpuhkan Gakupo dan jangan biarkan dia untuk lolos dari lab ini!" lapor seorang penjaga yang sudah mendapat izin penggunaan senjata obat bius dari pimpinannya.

"Cih, benar-benar pimpinan yang bodoh. Seandainya saja aku tidak dilarang oleh ayah, orang itu pasti sekarang sudah aku bunuh." Ucap Gakupo kesal. Dia pun bertemu dengan beberapa penjaga yang sudah mempersiapkan senjata tembakan dengan peluru obat bius.

"Cukup sampai di situ." Ucap salah seorang penjaga.

"Huh? Senjata kalian tidak ada apa-apanya untukku." Ucap Gakupo. Saat para penjaga menembakan senjatanya, Gakupo dapat dengan mudah menebas seluruh peluru yang ditembakkan oleh para penjaga itu.

"Berikan aku radio milikmu." Ucap Gakupo dan mengambil salah satu radio komunikasi milik seorang penjaga. Lalu, dengan mudah Gakupo kembali meloloskan diri dari para penjaga.

"Hei, pimpinan. Berhenti menggunakan cara-cara kasarmu itu. Ayahku tidak akan terima jika kau melakukan apa-apa kepadaku. Mengerti?" ucap Gakupo pada pimpinan melalui radio yang dia curi tadi.

"Gakupo?"

"Iya, ini aku." Jawab Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, huh?" tanya pimpinan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan darimu. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin pergi dan mencari saudara-saudaraku. Aku sudah tidak bisa terima lagi dengan permainanmu yang sangat tidak adil." Ucap Gakupo.

"Ini bukan tidak adil, Gakupo. Ayahmu sendiri yang membuang saudara-saudaramu itu."

"Bohong! Ayah tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu, jika kau tidak mengancam akan menghancurkan saudara-saudaraku! Ayahku justru menyelamatkan mereka dari kekejamanmu!" ucap Gakupo marah.

"Zzzzzzz…" Radio milik Gakupo diputus oleh pimpinan.

"Sial." Geram Gakupo. Tapi, langkahnya tetap tidak terhenti. Dia terus melewati penjagaan lab yang amat ketat. Sektor demi sektor pun berhasil dia lewati. Sampai akhirnya, pintu gerbang sudah berada di depannya.

"Masukkan password."

"Aku benci pimpinan di lab ini." Gakupo tidak menjawab password tersebut, melainkan membelah pintunya dengan satu tebasan samurai-nya. Saat pintu terbelah, di depan Gakupo sudah berdiri ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gakupo?" tanya ayahnya.

"A-Ayah?" Gakupo terkejut. Yang dia tahu, ayahnya sedang tidak berada di lab hari ini. Tapi ternyata, informasi yang dia terima itu adalah salah. "Kenapa ayah bisa ada disini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Gakupo, aku tahu kau menyayangi saudara-saudaramu. Tapi, langkah yang kau ambil ini sudah jelas sangat salah, Gakupo." Ucap ayahnya. Gakupo hanya bisa diam.

"Tapi…" Gakupo terdiam sesaat. "Ayah pernah bilang kalau aku punya dua pilihan. Antara diriku sendiri, atau saudara-saudaraku." Ucap Gakupo pelan. Gakupo mencoba untuk tidak marah kepada ayahnya.

"Gakupo, situasinya saat ini berbeda. Kau lebih baik tetap disini saja dulu. Saudara-saudaramu pasti saat ini sedang berusaha keras dan mereka pasti berhasil menemukan satu sama lain. Percayalah." Ucap ayahnya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa mereka boleh berusaha, sementara aku hanya diam saja dan menunggu disini?" akhirnya seluruh emosi Gakupo keluar juga. Ayahnya hanya dapat diam saja.

"M-Maafkan aku, ayah." Ucap Gakupo pelan.

"Sudahlah, Gakupo. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu dan coba renungkan untuk sesaat. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Gakupo." Ucap ayahnya. Saat itu juga, beberapa penjaga datang dan membawa Gakupo menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa…?" Gakupo terus berkata dalam hatinya. Dia marah. Dia tidak rela saudara-saudaranya bersusah payah, sementara dia hanya diam saja menunggu di lab tersebut.

Setelah Gakupo mencoba melarikan diri dari lab tersebut, rencananya gagal hanya karena ayahnya mengetahui niatnya untuk melarikan diri. Akhirnya, Gakupo terpaksa harus menunggu saudara-saudaranya di lab tersebut. Terus dan terus menunggu…

"Terus menunggu, huh?" gumam Gakupo pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang penjaga yang sedang membawa Gakupo menuju ruangannya.

"Aku… Tidak mau lagi melanjutkan permainan kotor ini." Ucap Gakupo pelan. Dengan seketika, dia melepaskan tangannya dari para penjaga dan melemparkan delapan orang penjaga itu kearah tembok.

"Aku tidak mau, ayah!" ucap Gakupo marah dan kembali berlari menuju ke gerbang utama. Ayahnya masih disana, tapi Gakupo hanya diam dan melewati ayahnya tersebut. Dalam sedikit tetesan airmata, Gakupo sempat berbisik,

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

"Gakupo! Jangan coba untuk melarikan diri!" ucap seorang penjaga yang datang bersama beberapa penjaga lainnya.

"Cukup. Aku akan melapor sendiri pada pimpinan setelah ini. Gakupo adalah tanggung jawabku." Ucap ayah Gakupo. Para penjaga itu pun diam dan menghentikan pengejaran mereka terhadap Gakupo.

Sementara itu, Gakupo sudah berada di depan lab sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa melihat langit biru yang sesungguhnya. Setelah sesaat dia terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan sekitarnya, Gakupo kembali berlari.

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah berhasil keluar dari lab. Selanjutnya, aku akan menemukan kalian semua, saudara-saudaraku. Tunggu aku, aku akan segera datang." Ucap Gakupo dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya, sekarang Gakupo sudah dapat mulai mencari saudara-saudaranya yang terpisah. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari cerita ini? Saat Miku, Rin, Len, dan Luka sudah berkumpul di rumah Keitarou. Neru dan Teto baru akan memulai perjalanan mereka. Kaito dan Meiko sedang mencoba melarikan diri. Lalu, di manakah Yowane Haku saat ini?

* * *

><p>Ok! Selesai, deh! Terlalu singkat, ya? Gomen, Minna-san~ (_ _)"<p>

Next chapter, giliran Yowane Haku yang aku munculin.

Haku: Kok, aku dimunculin terakhir, sih?

Rizuka: Gomen, Haku-san. Aku minta maaf banget, ya.

Haku: Yah, sudahlah... Aku kan memang tiruan Hatsune Miku yang gagal, jadi wajar kalau aku ini terlupakan...

Rizuka: ^^" Tapi kamu tetap hebat kok, Haku! Jangan kecewa, ya.

Haku: Baiklah.

Rizuka: Ok! Karena sekarang udah hampir semua karakter aku munculin, aku mau nge-daftar semua Vocaloid itu beserta sistemnya yang error. Pertama, kita mulai dari Hatsune Miku~!

Miku : Ok! Di awal cerita, aku kehilangan seluruh folder bahasa-ku dan membuat aku cuma bisa bilang "Miku Miku."(tapi, cute ya?). Tapi, sekarang aku sudah bisa bicara normal (jadi agak kaku, deh) karena dibantu oleh Keitarou. Arigatou, Keitarou~! ^^

Keitarou: Ya, Miku. Sama-sama. ^^

Rin & Len : Tubuh dan folder kami tertukar. Tapi, karena kami... Ngg... Berciuman (blushing)... Maka, folder kami dapat kembali ke tubuh kami masing-masing secara otomatis.

Len: Err... Lebih baik lupakan kejadian itu...

Luka : Folder bahasaku juga sebenarnya terhapus. Tapi, karena orang yang menemukan aku berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, jadi aku juga terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Well, that's why I can speak in two languanges.

Kaito : Aku tetap dapat berbicara dengan normal dan mengerti ucapan orang lain. Tapi, aku tidak dapat membaca tulisan. Itulah yang membuatku tidak pernah mengetahui nama-nama tempat yang aku kunjungi. Tapi, aku tetap suka es krim!

Meiko : Hampir seluruh folderku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, satu-satunya yang dapat mengisi ulang battery-ku adalah dengan minum sake.

Kaito: Padahal kalau dia sudah mabuk, berisik sekali. =="

Meiko: Diam kau!

Rizuka: Shht... Lanjutin aja, Teto.

Teto : Ejaan saat aku berbicara rusak, jadi ucapanku sulit untuk dimengerti oleh orang lain. Hanya Neru yang dapat mengerti apa yang mau aku ucapkan sebenarnya. Love you, Neru. ^^

Neru : Sama-sama, Teto. Aku memiliki kemampuan tangan yang cepat dan juga kuat. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku dapat mengetik sms dengan kecepatan kilat. Kekuranganku, aku rasa tidak ada.

Rin: Neru tetap rusak. Karena penyakit handphone addicted-nya, dia menjadi bodoh, bahkan mungkin idiot.

Neru: Diam kau! #nyiapin katana

Rin: Siapa takut? #nyiapin roadroller

Rizuka: Ini berdua hobi banget berantem, deh. Sudah, sudah, lebih baik bersahabat. Lanjut, Gakupo.

Gakupo : Aku nggak apa-apa. Keseluruhan programku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, terdapat file yang membuat aku terus-terusan mengingat nama Luka.

Luka: You lie.

Gakupo: It's true. So, what's your answer?

Luka: Go Google it.

Rizuka: ^^" Ok, buat Yowane Haku itu masih jadi S-E-C-R-E-T! See in the next chapter~! Hihihi… ^_^

Haku: Please, review supaya aku nggak terlupakan di fic ini.


	9. All Join!

Gubrak! Sorry lama banget updatenya~!

Ada banyak banget urusan yang wajib dikerjain #padahal lagi liburan masih aja ada tugas =="

Anyway, saya ganti pen name karena dipaksa sama temen-temen saya nih.

Why Merodine V ?

1. V itu artinya Vocaloid

2. V juga artinya lima (jumlah anggota Merodine)

3. Semua anggotanya hobi nulis fanfic.

4. Semua anggotanya hobi nyanyi (tapi ga semuanya bagus)

Ok. sori lama. Hehehe... Come to the story now~!

Setelah aku nyeritain Haku, cerita ini akan mulai pada suasana baru.

Suasana seperti apa? Hihihi… Lihat aja nanti (dasar author hobi bikin orang penasaran)

Oh, iya. Di Chapter ini, aku menggabung tiga chapter sekaligus. Jadi, mungkin bakalan rada panjang, ribet, dan nggak jelas. Hehehe…

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik aku, Yowane Haku apalagi!**

* * *

><p>"Uhh… Masih belum ada yang menemukan aku, ya? Padahal, aku sudah tidur lama sekali di tempat ini." Gumam Haku. Selama ini, dia berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar. Sekelilingnya banyak terdapat rerumpunan dan semak-semak.<p>

"Aku ingin sih mencoba keluar, tapi bagaimana kalau battery ku habis di tengah jalan. Bisa-bisa aku celaka." Ucapnya pelan. Sebenarnya, battery Haku hanya dapat aktif untuk tiga jam dalam satu hari. Saat battery-nya habis, dia akan tidur kembali dengan otomatis dan bangun pada jam yang sama. Dan begitu pula dengan hari-hari berikutnya.

"Ehm… Aku harus bagaimana lagi, nih? Masa sih, tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menemukan aku? Haduh…" ucapnya gelisah. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi, tidak lama dia kembali ke bawah pohon besar itu dan duduk kembali.

"Hah… Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman bagiku." Gumam Haku. Dia kembali tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon tersebut. Dia pun mencoba untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Masihkah ada harapan bagiku? Masihkah aku bisa melihat hari esok? Jika masih, tunjukan jalannya. Aku tidak mau semuanya berhenti disini." Haku menyanyikan lagu karangan dirinya itu. Dengan perlahan, Haku menutup matanya.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara angin. Sangat jelas terdengar dari sini. Apakah itu suara dari datangnya harapanku? Apakah sudah waktunya aku bebas?" Haku melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Tapi, ternyata apa yang dia dengar adalah nyata. Haku benar-benar mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya datang sambil berlari. Haku pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menunggu datangnya suara itu.

"S-Siapa itu?" ucap Haku pelan. Dia terus menunggu suara itu tiba kepadanya, tapi suara itu justru menghilang.

"Hah… Mungkin tadi itu hanyalah khayalanku saja." Gumam Haku dan berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Saat haku berbalik, sudah ada seseorang dengan tubuh besar berada di hadapannya.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau itu adalah suaramu, Yowane Haku." Ucapnya.

"G-Gakupo?" tanya Haku. Orang yang berada di depannya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku kembali." Ucap Gakupo. Langsung saja, Haku memeluk Gakupo sambil menangis.

"Syukurlah kau menemukan aku, Gakupo! Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu! Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Haku senang dan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Gakupo.

"Kau tidak bersama saudara-saudara kita yang lain?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ayah menaruh kita di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Aku cukup bersyukur karena aku ditaruh disini. Battery-ku hanya cukup untuk tiga jam dan aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan kondisi seperti ini." Ucap Haku. Gakupo mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar ayah?" tanya Haku lagi. Gakupo langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu Haku bertanya seperti itu.

"Dia… Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Gakupo bohong. Tapi, sepertinya Haku tidak menyadarinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan, huh?" tanya Haku.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawamu bersamaku dan kita akan mencari saudara-saudara kita yang lainnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gakupo dan langsung menggendong Haku.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Haku. Dan dalam sekejap, Gakupo langsung kembali berlari dengan kencang menyusuri hutan tersebut.

"Oh… Jadi, selama ini aku berada di sebuah hutan, ya?" gumam Haku yang baru tahu kalau selama ini dia berada di tempat yang sangat berbahaya akan hewan buasnya itu.

"Untung saja, kau tidak di temukan oleh hewan buas." Ucap Gakupo.

"Eh? Kau tega sekali, Gakupo!" ucap Haku kesal.

"Hehehe… Aku cuma bercanda, kok." Ucap Gakupo. Dalam hatinya, Gakupo sedang merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Ternyata seperti ini ya indahnya berkumpul lagi bersama saudara yang aku cintai. Kira-kira, bagaimana kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan yang lainnya, ya? Apalagi, kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan dia." Wajah Gakupo mendadak tersipu sendiri.

"Sedang memikirkan seseorang, huh? Biar aku tebak. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan Megurine Luka." Tebakan Haku itu membuat wajah Gakupo menjadi merah padam. Langkahnya menjadi tidak teratur dan kemudian,

Gubrak! Mereka berdua pun jatuh.

"Aduh, Gakupo… Sakit, tahu…" ucap Haku kesal.

"Habisnya, kau duluan sih yang bicaranya macam-macam saja. Kan aku jadinya kehilangan konsentrasi." Ucap Gakupo. Padahal, dia jatuh karena Haku berhasil menebak kalau Gakupo sedang memikirkan Luka.

"Hah… Sudahlah, biar aku jalan kaki saja." Ucap Haku.

"Eh, tunggu!" seru Gakupo dan mengejar Haku.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

"Nah, Teto. Kalau dari sini kau mengambil jalan itu, kau akan tiba di kota judi terbesar di negara ini. Untuk anak-anak seumuran kita sih, tempat itu kurang cocok." Ucap Neru.

"Tota dudi? Teterti ata tota dudi tertebut?" tanya Teto.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri lah. Itu adalah tempat judi terbesar. Kau bisa menemukan banyak kasino disana dan aku rasa tidak ada satu pun saudara kita yang akan masuk kesana. Tempat itu mengerikan." Ucap Neru.

"Mengeritan? Memanna tenapa?" tanya Teto lagi.

"Yah, karena tingkat kriminal disana itu sangat tinggi." Ucap Neru. Teto mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan dari Neru.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba langkah Neru terhenti karena dia barusan melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya dia kenal. Rambut hijau yang lembut dan sangat cantik. Sesosok bayangan dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"M-Miku?" ucap Neru pelan.

"Eh? Kau tenapa, Neru?" tanya Teto yang heran melihat temannya terdiam seperti itu.

"Ikut lari bersamaku, Teto! Barusan aku melihat salah satu dari saudara kita!" ucap Neru dan langsung menarik tangan Teto menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Sampai disana, Neru mencoba mencari kembali rambut hijau yang tadi dia lihat. Sulit sekali untuk menemukannya di tengah kerumunan orang yang sangat banyak. Apalagi, Neru harus terus menggenggam tangan Teto agar Teto tidak tersesat.

"Bagaimana ini?" geram Neru. Dia tidak mau kesempatannya hilang begitu saja. Dia terus mencoba berlari, walaupun harus berhimpit-himpitan dengan banyak orang disana. Bahkan, tidak jarang ada orang yang Neru tendang dan lalu Neru kembali lari.

"Ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan! Aku harus menemukan dimana Miku!" ucap Neru dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba, Neru kembali melihat sosok rambut hijau yang tadi dia lihat. Neru pun kembali mengejar orang itu.

"Miku!" seru Neru dan menepuk pundak orang tersebut. Saat orang tersebut berbalik, Neru harus menahan rasa kecewanya. Ternyata, orang yang dari tadi dia kejar bukanlah Miku.

"M-Maaf, aku salah orang." Ucap Neru pelan. Orang itu pun berjalan kembali. Sesaat kemudian, Neru baru tersadar kalau dia sudah tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Teto. Neru pun mulai panik.

"Teto! Teto!" panggil Neru. Tapi percuma, tidak ada jawabannya. Neru pun terduduk lemas di sana dan mulai menangis.

"Aku gagal bertemu dengan Miku, dan kini aku harus terpisah dengan Teto… hiks, hiks… Aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh." Ucap Neru terisak. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengulur kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis, Akita Neru. Teto sudah ada bersamaku sekarang."

Suara itu seperti pernah didengar oleh Neru. Neru pun langsung menatap kepada orang yang mengulurkan tangannya tersebut. Seorang gadis yang cantik dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Akita Neru." Ucapnya.

* * *

><p>Di pusat perbelanjaan yang sama, Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin sedang berkeliling. Mereka mencari-cari barang yang unik di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan uang karena uang yang diberikan Luka cukup banyak untuk mereka berdua belanjakan.<p>

"Len, kira-kira apa lagi yang akan kita beli, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Ayolah, Rin. Kau sudah banyak membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Bisakah kita sekarang ke toko buku? Biarkan aku yang membelanjakan uang tersebut sekarang." Pinta Len.

"Belum. Aku masih belum puas." Ucap Rin.

"Hah… Anak perempuan memang tidak akan puas berbelanja sebelum seluruh uangnya habis." Gumam Len dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

"Karena anak perempuan mempercayai pepatah lama, belilah yang tidak kau butuhkan untuk mencari apa yang kau butuhkan." Ucap Rin dengan gaya sok pintar tiruan gaya Len.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan buku yang menuliskan pepatah seperti itu." Bantah Len.

"Hah… Kau pasti tidak teliti dalam membacanya." Ejek Rin dan terus mengamati satu per satu toko yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"Rin, aku sudah mulai lapar nih. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu?" tanya Len.

"Es krim! Ya, aku sedang sangat ingin makan es krim rasa jeruk! Bagaimana menurutmu, Len?" tanya Rin dengan semangat. Memang, Rin sangat menyukai apa pun yang berasa jeruk.

"Hmm… Boleh juga. Ayo, kita cari penjual es krim!" ucap Len setuju. Mereka berdua pun mencari toko yang menjual es krim dan menemukan salah satunya di dekat pintu keluar.

"Kami pesan es krim jeruk dua!" seru Rin dan Len. Penjual itu pun langsung memberikan mereka dua buah es krim rasa jeruk. Saat sedang asyik memakannya, mereka berdua mendengar keributan di toko es krim tersebut.

"Hei, bodoh. Kalau kau terus-terusan memakan benda putih dingin itu, nanti kau bisa terkena kanker otak, kau tahu? Dasar, maniak es krim. Hiks…" ucap seorang perempuan yang sedang mabuk.

"Kau sendiri juga terus-terusan minum sake. Padahal kan, kau tidak kuat minum." Ucap seorang cowok.

Saat Rin dan Len mencoba mencari asal keributan tersebut, pandangan mereka terhenti pada tiga orang yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Dua diantaranya dikenali oleh Rin dan Len.

"Kaito Shion?" tanya Len.

"Meiko?" tanya Rin.

* * *

><p>"Yah ampun. Di mana ujung hutan ini sebenarnya?" gumam Gakupo yang terus berlari sambil menggendong Haku.<p>

"Mana aku tahu? Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya." Ucap Haku.

Setelah berlari kembali beberapa lama, Gakupo berhasil menemukan ujung dari hutan tersebut. Sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah dan taman bunga di sekitarnya. Tapi, ada banyak orang juga disana.

"Ya! Take satu, camera roll and action!" terdengar suara seseorang sedang mengoordinasi sebuah perekaman. Gakupo terdiam sesaat melihat perekaman tersebut.

"Sedang ada apa, ya?" tanya Haku.

"Perekaman. Tapi, apa yang sedang mereka rekam?" ucap Gakupo yang juga ikut-ikutan bingung. Akhirnya, Gakupo menemukan jawabannya saat mendengar suara sebuah nyanyian.

"Oh, jadi ini perekaman video klip sebuah lagu. Itu adalah video yang dibuat untuk menjadi video yang ditayangkan bersama lagu yang sudah di rekam." Ucap Gakupo menerangkan pada Haku.

"Oh." Jawab Haku singkat.

"Tapi… Aku seperti mengenal suara ini…" gumam Gakupo. Pertanyaannya kembali terjawab saat seorang model yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut akhirnya tampil di depan kamera.

"Luka?" ucap Gakupo terkejut dan juga membuat para kru yang lainnya terkejut.

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>Kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan…<p>

"Miku! Miku! Lihat ini! Kami bertemu dengan Kaito dan Meiko!" ucap Len dan Rin senang.

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanya Miku. Miku pun melihat dengan sendirinya Rin dan Len datang bersama tiga orang, dan dua diantaranya adalah Kaito dan Meiko. "Siapa yang satu lagi?" tanya Miku.

"K-Kakak? Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya Keitarou terkejut.

"Keitarou? Kau kenal dengan mereka semua, huh?" tanya Ogawa.

"Eh? Ogawa memiliki adik?" ucap Kaito.

"Ya. Kakakku memang sudah kabur dari rumah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan kakakku?" tanya Keitarou pada Kaito.

"Kami bertemu di kota judi." Ucap Kaito.

"Eh? Jadi, selama ini kalian bertiga ada di kota judi?" Rin, Len, Miku, dan Keitarou langsung terkejut.

"Uhh… Kalian bertiga berisik sekali sih…!" ucap Meiko yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Dengan segera, Miku memberikan tempat duduk pada Meiko, Kaito, dan Ogawa.

"Sebenarnya, siapa sih kalian ini?" tanya Ogawa pada para Vocaloid.

"Kami adalah Vocaloid. Kami adalah software yang dibuat untuk menyanyi. Tapi, karena suatu masalah, program di file kami menjadi rusak dan ayah kami menaruh kami di tempat-tempat yang berbeda." Ucap Miku.

"Software? Jelas-jelas kalian semua ini adalah manusia." Ucap Ogawa tidak percaya.

"Itu sungguhan, kak. Aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri." Ucap Keitarou.

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting. Lalu, bagaimana caranya kalian bisa kenal dengan adikku?" tanya Ogawa.

"Aku yang pertama ditemukan oleh Keitarou dan sekarang aku, Rin, dan Len tinggal di rumah Keitarou." Ucap Miku.

"Berarti, sekarang Keitarou sudah tidak sendirian lagi ya di rumah? Hehehe… Aku ucapkan terimakasih ya pada kalian semua." Ucap Ogawa. Para Vocaloid itu pun tersenyum.

"Kakak juga! Lebih baik kalau sekarang kakak tinggal bersama kami di rumah. Aku sangat merindukan kakak." Ucap Keitarou, meminta agar Ogawa mau kembali tinggal di rumah bersama Keitarou.

"Tapi, Kei. Aku sulit untuk kembali ke rumah itu lagi. Aku sudah diusir oleh ayah dan ibu." Ucap Ogawa.

"Tidak! Ayah dan ibu justru menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada kakak! Mereka juga merindukan kakak, sama seperti aku." Ucap Keitarou. Ogawa memberikan senyum kecil pada Keitarou.

"Iya, Ogawa. Aku yakin orangtuamu tidak akan berniat jahat kepadamu. Orangtua pasti punya alasan dalam membuat sebuah keputusan bagi anak-anaknya." Ucap Miku.

"Ya! Sama seperti ayah kami!" ucap Len dan Rin. Ogawa pun akhirnya tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke rumah bersama kalian semua. Terimakasih. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua." Ucap Ogawa.

"Yeiy!" ucap Keitarou senang.

"Oh, iya. Aku juga mau memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Hari ini aku juga sudah bertemu kembali dengan dua saudara kita. Sekarang mereka sedang ke toilet. Mungkin, sebentar lagi akan datang." Ucap Miku.

"Siapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Miku, tani tudah teletai."

"Miku, kami sudah selesai."

Semuanya langsung menoleh pada dua suara itu dan melihat dua saudara perempuan mereka. Kasane Teto dan Akita Neru.

"A-Akita Neru?" ucap Len yang mendadak wajahnya tersipu.

"Apa?" tanya Neru.

"T-Ti-Tidak… Apa-Apa… Ngg…" Len menjadi sulit untuk berbicara dan wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah padam. Sebenarnya, Len memang sangat menyukai Neru, tapi terlalu malu untuk menyatakannya, bahkan untuk bicara dengan Neru.

"Huh… Kau tidak jelas, seperti biasanya." Ucap Neru dan tidak menghirakuan Len.

"Senan dertenu denanmu ladi, Kaito." Ucap Teto.

"Apa?" Kaito tidak dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Teto.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kaito." Ralat Neru. Selama ini memang Neru selalu menjadi translator setianya Teto.

"Oh, ya. Hehe… Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Teto." Ucap Kaito. Teto pun tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"Aku memang di temukan oleh Miku dan dia yang menang lagi saat ini. Tapi, aku akan mengalahkan Miku suatu hari nanti. Lihat saja." ucap Neru. Miku hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Neru.

"Hari sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanya Keitarou.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Keitarou langsung mempersilahkan para anggota keluarga baru untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Keitarou juga menyuruh para Vocaloid untuk mandi dulu, lalu makan malam bersama. Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah.<p>

"Untung saja rumah ini sangat besar. Dulunya sih, aku merasa rumah dengan dua lantai seperti ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali aku yang hanya sendirian. Tapi, sekarang rumah ini menjadi ramai berkat kalian." Ucap Keitarou senang.

"Kami justru yang bersyukur karena dapat tinggal di rumahmu, Keitarou. Terimakasih, ya." Ucap Meiko yang sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

"Yah, jadi, aku sudah membuat susunan kamar untuk kalian semua. Kaito dan Len sekamar. Aku dan kakak sekamar. Miku bersama Rin dan Luka, itu pun kalau Luka kesini dan menginap. Meiko sendiri. Neru dan Teto sekamar. Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Keitarou.

"Kenapa aku harus sendirian? Bagaimana kalau tengah malam aku mau ke toilet dan aku harus sendirian menuju toilet. Apalagi, kalau aku bertemu dengan hantu." Ucap Meiko mengada-ada.

"Tenang saja, Meiko. Rumah ini tidak angker, kok." Ucap Keitarou. Meiko hanya nyengir saja.

"Tunggu, Kei. Tadi kau bilang, Luka juga tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Ogawa.

"Ya. Megurine Luka." Ucap Keitarou.

"Eh? jadi, ternyata artis super terkenal itu juga seorang Vocaloid?" tanya Ogawa.

"Memang." Jawab Keitarou. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar bel rumah Keitarou berbunyi.

"Nah, itu pasti Luka yang datang. Biar aku bukakan pintu dulu, ya." Ucap Keitarou dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Good night, Megurine-" Keitarou terdiam karena terkejut orang yang ada di depannya adalah seorang lelaki berambut ungu dan membawa sebuah samurai. Keitarou pun menjadi gemetaran karena takut.

"A-Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Keitarou takut.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo dan yang tidur ini adalah Yowane Haku. Beritahu Miku, kami sudah datang." Ucap orang itu.

"Eh?"

"Gakupo!" seru Miku dan berlari keluar. "Aku sudah dapat pesan dari Luka. Dia bilang kau akan datang bersama Haku!" ucap Miku senang dan langsung memeluk Gakupo.

"Ya. Tapi, Luka tidak dapat kesini dulu untuk malam ini." Ucap Gakupo.

"Silakan masuk kalau begitu…" ucap Keitarou pelan. Sebenarnya, dia masih takut melihat Gakupo. Gakupo pun masuk dengan menunduk di depan pintu rumah Keitarou. Bahkan pintu rumahnya pun terlalu pendek bagi Gakupo.

"Hei, Gakupo. Senang melihatmu bisa lolos dari lab tersebut." Ucap Kaito saat melihat Gakupo masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Senang juga bisa melihatmu kembali, Kaito Shion." Ucap Gakupo dan meletakkan Haku di pojok kamar.

"Seperti biasa, Haku sudah tertidur pulas, ya?" tanya Meiko.

"Ya." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

"Uwaaa…! Aku sangat senang hari ini! Ini adalah hari terhebat dalam hidupku! Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu dengan seluruh saudaraku lagi! Yeiy!" ucap Rin senang.

"Ya, aku juga sangat senang. Jadi, kita akan mulai rencana kita dari sekarang." Ucap Miku.

"Rencana apa?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Membuktikan pada dunia kalau Vocaloid adalah suara yang berasal dari masa depan. Kita yang akan memperbaharui musik di dunia ini. Dan kita yang akan membuat ayah kita tidak menyesal telah menciptakan kita." Ucap Miku semangat.

"Ya, aku juga setuju." Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Neru.

"Aku tahu!" seru Keitarou.

"Bagaimana, Kei?" tanya Miku.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba untuk membuat ekskul baru di sekolahku? Kalian akan tampil dalam berbagai pentas dan juga kontes musik. Bagaimana?" usul Keitarou.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kami membangun ekskul tersebut?" tanya Meiko.

"Pertama-tama, kalian harus masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku." Ucap Keitarou.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Huah~! Akhirnya selesai! Hahaha…<p>

Tiga chapter digabung sekaligus benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Tapi, setelah ini kehidupan sekolah para Vocaloid akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah jadinya kalau mereka masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Keitarou? Kira-kira, apakah mereka akan berhasil menjadikan diri mereka sebagai suara dari masa depan?

Miku: Pasti bisa!

Rin: Pasti bisaaaa...! #jeritan super ala Rin

Len: Yah ampun... Kau kebiasaan sekali, Rin. Sigh...

Neru: Rin kan bodoh.

Rin: Ngajakin perang, nih? #nyiapin roadroller

Neru: Roadroller-mu itu tidak lebih dari sekedar rongsokan #nyiapin katana

Miku: Ikutan main perang-perangan! #nyiapin negi

Kaito: Aku juga! #nyiapin meriam es krim

Neru, Rin, Miku: Eh?

Kaito: Tembak!

Neru, Rin, Miku: Uwaaa...!

Meiko: Jangan pedulikan anak-anak itu. Sebentar lagi juga mereka capek sendiri.

Rizuka: Uhh... Ok ^^" Tapi, ruanganku jadi acak-acakan, nih.

Neru, Rin, Miku, Kaito: Ah, maaf. Kami akan segera merapihkannya!

Rizuka: Thanks ^_^

Ibu: Rizuka, makan malam dulu, nak.

Vocaloid: Yah, waktunya kita ditelantarkan kembali, nih...

Rizuka: Hahaha... Tenang, masih ada banyak chapter lagi, kok. Bye~ #nutup pintu

Neru: Lupa matiin laptop =="

(Rizuka masuk lagi)

Rizuka: Oh iya, hehehe...

Miku: Sebentar! Kami punya pesan dulu!

Rizuka: Apa?

Vocaloid: Keep reading! Keep reviews! And, keep support Merodine! Ok?

Gakupo: Sama baca fic "Go Google It" yang Rizuka tulis. Lihat apa yang Luka lakukan kepadaku. #ditampar tuna sama Luka

Luka: Ok, we are done, Rizuka. You may shut down the laptop.

Rizuka: Hahaha... Ok, thanks ya.

-beep-


	10. House Modification

Ok, chapter 10 datang~!

Btw, aku mau kenalin 4 orang teman dekat aku yang selama ini bantu aku menulis fic ini. Hihihi...

Rizuka: Yang pertama, Merodine Ame, cowok yang usianya dua tahun di atas aku. Chara itemnya sepatu roda dan payung. Hihihi...

Ame: Salam kenal, semuanya. ^_^

Rizuka: Dia yang nulis bagian-bagian drama di dalam fic ini. Kata-katanya selalu bisa membuat airmata menetes, deh. Dan dia itu...

Someone: Ehemm...

Rizuka: Oh iya, cukup. Yang ini adalah Merodine Sora. Dia satu tahun di bawahku. Chara itemnya adalah buku pelajaran. Dia ini sangat pintar dan aku dapat terus bergantung kepadanya. Hihihi... ^_^

Sora: Salam kenal.

Rizuka: Nah, yang ini Merodine Ririn. Dia adikku yang paling lucu dan berusia 8 tahun. Chara itemnya boneka teddybear.

Ririn: Hai, semuanya. Aku yang nulis bagian fic yang lucu, lho. Hihihi...

Rizuka: Nah, yang terakhir... Dimana anak itu sekarang?

Sora: Dia sedang ke toko. Jadi, kita mulai saja tanpa dirinya sekarang.

Rizuka: Baiklah. Disclaimer time~

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine, karena kami cuma penulis fanfiction ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Belum, kita masih belum dapat menjalankan rencana tersebut hari ini. Jelas-jelas kami belum punya seragam sepertimu." ucap Meiko.<p>

"Seragam untuk perempuannya lucu tidak?" tanya Neru.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau bertanya hal itu, Neru." ucap Rin.

"Tentu saja itu penting. Karena aku akan jadi yang paling cantik disana." ucap Neru.

"Di kantin sekolah ada yang jual es krim, kan?" tanya Kaito tambah tidak penting lagi.

"Mungkin ada, Kaito." jawab Keitarou sweatdrop.

"Kalau di sekolah selama 10 jam, bagaimana dengan aku? Aku kan hanya bisa aktif sampai 3 jam saja." ucap Haku.

"Tentang itu..." Keitarou bingung menjawabnya.

"Apakah pihak sekolah akan percaya kalau kita ini seumuran denganmu? Lihat saja Gakupo. Masa sih anak sebesar dia masih SMP?" tanya Meiko.

"Itu..." Keitarou tambah terpojok.

"Dan atu tidak datat ditara tada durunna. Badaimana itu?" tanya Teto.

"Dan aku tidak dapat bicara pada gurunya. Bagaimana itu?" ralat Neru.

"Uhh..."

"Keitarou, bagaimana-"

"Diamlah! Aku juga butuh waktu berfikir!" ucap Keitarou yang sudah mulai kesal dengan serangan pertanyaan dari para Vocaloid.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dan akan memberitahukan kalian nanti. Paling tidak, aku akan mencoba memperbaiki program kalian satu per satu dalam satu minggu ini. Setelah itu kita akan beli seragam untuk kalian semua. Baru nanti kita akan mengurus administrasi masuknya kalian ke sekolahku. Jangan pedulikan usia. Aku akan merahasiakan identitas asli kalian sebagai Vocaloid dan akan membuat mereka percaya pada usia kalian. Jika ada yang keberatan, tunjuk tangan." ucap Keitarou, berbicara panjang lebar tanpa mengambil nafas sama sekali.

Plok... Plok... Plok... Para Vocaloid malah bertepuk tangan untuk Keitarou. Keitarou pun merasa bingung kenapa dirinya harus ditepuk tangani.

"Bicara apa kau tadi?" hanya Neru yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Keitarou.

"Eh?" Keitarou bingung kembali.

"Well, bicaramu yang panjang tadi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi, berbicara tanpa mengambil nafas dulu itu yang keren menurutku. Makanya tadi aku ikut tepuk tangan." ucap Neru dan berhasil membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Yah sudahlah, sekarang aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu. Kalian jaga rumah, ya. Dan kakakku sedang keluar dulu. Pastikan saat dia pulang, makan malam sudah tersedia, ok?" ucap Keitarou.

"Siap!" seru semuanya serempak sambil mengambil posisi hormat kepada Keitarou. Keitarou hanya dapat tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu.

"Dah." Keitarou pun berangkat ke sekolah dan meninggalkan para Vocaloid di rumahnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Kita tidak boleh hanya bermalas-malasan disini! Kita bantu Keitarou mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah ini! Setuju?" ajak Miku dengan semangat.

"Baiklah..." jawab Neru malas-malasan.

"Baik!" seru beberapa Vocaloid lain.

"Kita akan mulai dengan pembagian tugas, ok? Aku, Rin, dan Len merapikan halaman belakang. Teto dan Neru halaman depan. Kaito merapikan semua ruangan di lantai satu. Gakupo merapikan semua kamar di lantai dua. Meiko dan Haku berbelanja. Ok? Kita mulai!" seru Miku. Semuanya pun mulai bergerak seperti apa yang dikomandokan oleh Miku.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu untuk para Vocaloid bersiap-siap, mereka pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Rin! Len! Ayo, kita mulai!" seru Miku. Dengan segera, mereka memotongi rumput panjang di halaman belakang rumah Keitarou.

"Kalau begini kan, tugas kita jadi lebih mudah. Hehehe..." ucap Len.

"Ya, sementara kita mengerjakan halaman belakang, tugas kita yang lainnya juga ikut terselesaikan." ucap Rin senang.

"Itulah gunanya punya banyak saudara. Hihihi..." ucap Miku senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miku..." Len heran melihat apa yang sedang dibawa oleh Miku. "Daun bawang itu mau kau kemanakan, huh?" tanya Len.

Miku memang sedang membawa sekantung penuh daun bawang. Miku juga membawa sekop dan beberapa papan.

"Huh? Daun bawang ini? Untuk aku tanam di halaman belakang." ucap Miku dengan tenang. Tapi, membuat Len dan Rin bertambah bingung.

"Kau kan lihat sendiri, kalau halaman belakang ini benar-benar kosong. Aku ingin Keitarou punya kebun yang menyenangkan. Lagipula, kalau tanaman-tanaman ini nanti tumbuh, kita bisa mengadakan pesta besar. Hehehe..." ucap Miku menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi begitu?" tanya Len. Miku mengangguk.

"Kami mau ikutan!" Rin mengeluarkan handphone yang belum lama ini dia beli, atau mungkin dibelikan oleh Luka.

"Halo. Kami mau pesan pohon jeruk dan dikirim ke alamat ini..." ucap Rin panjang lebar untuk memesan beberapa pohon jeruk.

"Heh? Siapa yang akan membayar?" tanya Len.

"Uang dari Luka masih sangat banyak, kok. Tenang saja." jawab Rin dengan enteng.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ikutan!" kali ini Len yang memesan pohon pisang.

"Aku akan pesankan untuk Gakupo juga, ah." ucap Miku dan memesankan pohon terung.

"Aku mau strawberry, wortel, dan anggur juga!" lagi-lagi mereka memesan pohon-pohon yang beraneka ragam.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di halaman depan...<p>

"Permisi. Kami dari toko buah dan sayur Crypton City mengantarkan seluruh pohon pesanan anda."

"Heh? Banyak sekali?" ucap Neru kaget saat melihat ada banyak mobil pengantar barang di depan rumah Keitarou.

"MIKUUUU...!" Neru langsung menjerit marah dan menuju ke halaman belakang.

Disana, Miku sedang asik menanam pohon daun bawangnya. Neru langsung merebut daun bawang itu dari tangan Miku.

"Apa maksudnya kau memesan banyak sekali pohon buah dan sayuran, huh?" tanya Neru marah.

"Wah, sudah sampai ya? Asik~!" Miku tidak mendengrakan Neru, justru langsung berlari menuju ke halaman depan untuk mengambil pesanan pohon-pohonnya.

"Kami bisa jelaskan, Neru." ucap Rin yang sebenarnya agak takut dengan ekspresi wajah Neru yang begitu marah. Rin pun mencoba menjelaskan tentang rencana Miku untuk membuat kebun buah dan sayuran di halaman belakang.

"Oh, jadi begitu?" tanya Neru. Rin mengangguk.

"Lalu, kalian dapat uang dari mana?" tanya Neru.

"Selama ini, Luka selalu memberikan kami uang yang banyak hasil dari bayaran konsernya. Bahkan, jumlah yang sudah kami gunakan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan jumlah uang yang masih ada di rekening Luka." ucap Rin menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba, datanglah sebuah ide di kepala Neru.

"Aku boleh ikut memesan sesuatu?" tanya Neru. Rin mengangguk.

"Aku mau pesan wi-fi untuk rumah ini! Aku mau internet-an gratis setiap hari! Hahaha..." ucap Neru dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk memesannya.

"Rin! Len! Neru! Bantu kami, dong." ucap Miku sambil membawa beberapa pohon jeruk.

"Iya. Bantu tani don." ucap Teto yang juga sedang membawa beberapa pohon strawberry.

"Ada cara yang lebih mudah." ucap Rin dengan senyum liciknya, "Kaito! Gakupo! Tolong kamiii!" jerit Rin dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Neru harus menutup telinganya dulu sebelum dia berteriak.

"Kau bodoh, Rin! Bahkan suaramu membuat sinyal teleponku hilang!" ucap Neru marah.

"M-Maaf..." ucap Rin pelan dan lalu mulai menangis. Sementara itu, Gakupo dan Kaito segera menuju ke halaman belakang setelah mendengar jeritan Rin. Saat mereka berdua disana, mereka terkejut melihat Rin menangis. Miku dan Teto langsung menunjuk kearah Neru.

"Neru, jangan nakal, dong." ucap Gakupo.

"Apa? Ini bukan salah aku!" ucap Neru bertambah marah.

"Hei, hei. Di depan rumah pohon milik siapa?" tanya Kaito tidak nyambung.

"Nah, itu yang aku ingin minta tolong." ucap Rin yang sudah berhenti dari tangisnya. Rin memang cengeng, tapi mood-nya juga mudah berubah. Rin pun menceritakan ide Miku.

"Aku dukung! Selama ada terung, aku setuju!" ucap Gakupo mendukung.

"Pohon es krim tidak ada, ya?" tanya Kaito dan membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Mana ada..." ucap Len.

"Sekarang, ayo bantu kami untuk merapikan semua tanaman-tanaman ini." pinta Miku.

"Baik!" seru semuanya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah lumayan siang, pekerjaan para Vocaloid hampir selesai. Mereka menata dengan rapi tanaman-tanaman tersebut dan membuat pagar yang menambah keindahan kebun tersebut. Mereka pun menuliskan sebuah nama di papan untuk nama kebun tersebut. "Vocaloid Raibow Garden".<p>

"Kenapa namanya seperti itu?" tanya Neru.

"Karena tanaman kita berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Hihihi..." ucap Miku.

"Oke, bagus juga ternyata." ucap Kaito.

"Kami pulang!" seru Meiko dan Haku yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja. Mereka berdua langsung menuju halaman belakang.

"Lho? Kok, Haku masih bangun? Harusnya kan dia sudah tidur sekarang." tanya Gakupo.

"Hehehe... Ini karena tadi aku tidak sengaja memberikan sake kepada Haku. Ternyata, kalau dia minum sake, battery nya akan bertambah lagi sampai kira-kira 12 jam." ucap Meiko menceritakan.

"Ya. Hehehe... Ternyata sake enak juga." ucap Haku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Meiko. Kaito menunjuk ke kebun di belakangnya. Meiko terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Wah, kalau begini kita tidak perlu berbelanja lagi, nih. Dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih hemat." ucap Meiko.

"Dasar kau, mam." ucap Kaito sweatdrop.

"Iya! Dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih banyak membeli sake!" seru Meiko. Otak Kaito langsung mengeluarkan ide.

"Betul! Aku juga bisa beli lebih banyak es krim! Hahaha..." ucap Kaito dan membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"I'm home." terdengar suara Luka yang baru sampai di rumah Keitarou. Miku langsung menuju ke depan rumah dan mengajak Luka ikut ke halaman belakang.

"What's up, everyone?" tanya Luka.

"Kami sedang membuat kebun untuk kita semua!" ucap Rin. Sekarang, Luka jadi cukup terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia juga. Jadi, para Vocaloid tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan bahasa Inggris lagi.

"Oh, wah. Aku cukup senang kalian mempergunakan uangku untuk hal hebat seperti ini." ucap Luka senang.

"Besok juga wi-fi nya sudah dipasangkan di rumah ini. Asik." ucap Neru senang.

"Huah, aku lelah. Kita istirahat dulu saja, yuk." ajak Miku. Yang lain pun setuju dan masuk kedalam rumah, kemudian tidur.

* * *

><p>"Kami pulang!" seru Keitarou dan Ogawa yang baru pulang sore itu.<p>

Karena tidak ada jawaban, mereka berdua masuk saja ke rumah mereka. Keitarou dan Ogawa langsung menuju ke ruang tengah.

Miku, Rin, dan Len sedang menonton TV. Luka sedang mendengarkan musik di I-pad nya. Kaito sedang makan es krim sambil melihat langit sore. Meiko sedang mabuk-mabukan bersama Haku. Gakupo sedang mengasah samurai-nya. Teto sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Neru sedang asik dengan handphone-nya, seperti biasa.

"Oh, jadi kalian semua sedang beristirahat, ya? Aku lihat rumah ini sudah bersih, ya." ucap Keitarou. Miku yang sedang asik menonton TV, menoleh kepada Keitarou. Miku yang sadar Keitarou sudah pulang pun langsung bangkit dari tempat dia menonton TV.

"Kei, lihat ke halaman belakang, deh." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Dia langsung membawa Keitarou bersama Ogawa ke halaman belakang. Para Vocaloid yang lain juga ikut.

"Wah..." gumam Keitarou dan Ogawa kagum.

"Kami mempersembahkan, Vocaloid Rainbow Garden!" seru Miku bersama Vocaloid lain yang ikut-ikutan ke halaman belakang.

"Kalian yang mengerjakan semuanya?" tanya Ogawa. Miku mengangguk.

"Terimakasih! Aku sudah lama menginginkan kebun seperti ini!" ucap Keitarou senang. Ogawa juga ikut tersenyum senang kepada para Vocaloid.

"Lalu, makan malamnya?" tanya Ogawa.

"Eh?" tanya Miku.

"Makan malam kita apa?" tanya Ogawa. Miku baru teringat kalau mereka juga harus memasak makan malam untuk Keitarou dan Ogawa. Tiba-tiba, datanglah sebuah ide di kepala Miku.

"Kalian silahkan ambil saja makan malam kalian di kebun kami!" seru Miku.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Maaf lupa ngasihtau, Vocaloid baru akan mulai masuk sekolah di chapter berikutnya, mungkin (?) Hehehe... ^_^" <p>

Miku: Tapi, kami jadi punya kebun sendiri! Hihihi... Hebat kan rencanaku?

Ogawa: Apa-apaan itu? Aku harus makan sayur dan buah-buahan saja? Yah ampun...

Keitarou: Hanya malam ini, kakak. ^^"

Kaito: Tidak ada pohon es krim, sih.

Meiko: Setidaknya kita bisa lebih menghemat uang dan membeli lebih banyak sake, roti, dan es krim.

Neru: Jangan lupakan pulsa untuk handphone-ku.

Luka: Tadinya, aku mau buat kolam ikan juga. Tapi, sudahlah... Maybe, lain kali.

Gakupo: Aku akan segera membuatkannya untukmu, Luka.

Luka: Aku tidak perlu untuk sekarang. Lain kali saja, Gakupo.

Rin: Yang penting ada jeruuuk...!

Len: Pisang juga adaaa...! Yeiy!

Neru: Freak.

Rin: Kau sepertinya ingin sekali dilindas roadroller-ku ya, Neru? #nyiapin roadroller

Neru: Kau juga sudah tidak sabar untuk ku pukul dengan katana milikku, ya? #nyiapin katana

Someone: The Devil has come! #seseorang datang dengan berpuluh-puluh kelelawar

Neru: Siapa lagi itu?

Rizuka: Kau kemana saja, Yamigawa?

Yamigawa: Cari-cari tempat angker yang baru. Khukhukhu... #senyum iblis

Rizuka: ^^" Sini kau.

Yamigawa: Hai semuanya. Aku Merodine Yamigawa, tiga tahun lebih muda dari Rizuka. Aku yang menulis bagian-bagian seram dalam cerita.

Len: Cerita ini tidak seram sama sekali. =w=

Yamigawa: Tunggu sampai fic "Fear Garden" ku sudah di-publish, ya. Aku juga baru akan banyak bekerja nanti. Tenang saja.

Rizuka: Sudah, sudah. Nanti chapter ini jadi tambah tidak jelas. Kita sudahi dulu, ya.

Yamigawa: Aku belum bicara banyak.

Ame: Masih ada chapter lain, Yamigawa. Let's sleep for now.

Yamigawa: Ckckck.

Rizuka: Ok! Next chapter, aku janji akan jadi hari pertama Vocaloid masuk sekolah, deh.

Rin: Aku mau segera tahu sekolah Keitarou! Review! Review! Review!

Miku: Review, pleaseee~ #mata berbinar-binar dengan tatapan super moe

Vocaloid: Review yang banyak kalau mau cepat-cepat melihat kacaunya kalau Vocaloid datang ke sekolah! ^^


	11. First Day School

Horeee~!

It's time for Vocaloid School Time! w

Miku: Asik~! ^^

Rin: Akhirnyaaa...! w

Luka: I can't wait what will happened in our first day ^^

Keitarou: Wah, bisa sekelas sama Vocaloid, nih! Pasti seru. Hehehe...

Yamigawa: Kalo kebanyakan ngomong, kapan mulainya?

Sora: Ok, disclaimer time.

**Disclaimer : Merodine bukan pemilik Vocaloid, kami cuma penulis fic Vocaloid ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Buku tulis?"<p>

"Siap!"

"Alat-alat tulis?"

"Lengkap!"

"Seragam?"

"Rapih!"

"Siap berangkat?"

"Siap!"

"Kei, Kei! Tunggu sebentar!" panggil Haku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Keitarou.

"Bajunya kekecilan, nih." ucap Haku, menunjuk bajunya yang terlalu sempit pada bagian dadanya.

"Itu sih, dadamu saja yang terlalu besar." ucap Meiko yang sebenarnya iri pada ukuran dada Haku tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau ah punya yang sebesar itu. Pasti sesak, ya?" gumam Rin.

"Pasti." jawab Neru pelan.

"Yah ampun... Kakak pasti salah membelikan baju untuk Haku, nih." ucap Keitarou.

"Ehm... Keitarou, baju Haku tertukar dengan milikku, sepertinya." ucap Miku yang mengenakan seragam agak terlalu besar.

"Segera tukar baju kalian. Aku dan yang lainnya tunggu." ucap Keitarou. Miku dan Haku pun segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah Keitarou untuk bertukar seragam.

"Akhirnya... Harinya sudah tiba, ya?" gumam Keitarou sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari yang lalu...<p>

"Neru, aku harap kau bisa mengerti hal-hal yang aku sudah aku ajarkan kepadamu. Mungkin, awalnya kau akan merasa sulit. Tapi, kalau kau berusaha pasti kau cepat bisa." ucap Keitarou.

"Iya, iya." jawab Neru sambil tetap memainkan handphone-nya.

"Dan jangan pernah belajar sambil bermain handphone." ucap Keitarou dan mengambil handphone milik Neru.

"Ah," handphone tersebut pun terebut dari tangan Neru. "Berani-beraninya kau mengambil handphone-ku." ucap Neru dengan tatapan marah.

"Eh?" Keitarou pun menjadi takut.

"Neru, jangan coba-coba untuk kasar pada Keitarou!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Diam kau, maniak roadroller!" ucap Neru kesal.

"Kau juga diam, maniak handphone idiot!" ucap Rin lebih marah lagi.

"Ok, ok. Hentikan pertengkaran ini, atau kalian bertiga tidak dapat makan malam." ucap Meiko yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tapi, handphone-ku diambil oleh Keitarou." ucap Neru.

"Itu supaya kau bisa belajar dengan serius, bodoh." ejek Rin.

"Diam kau!" ucap Neru kesal.

"Kau yang diam!" ucap Rin.

"Hei, jangan mulai lagi ya. Keitarou, kembalikan saja dulu handphone milik Neru." ucap Meiko. Keitarou pun memberikan handphone Neru kembali.

"Jangan pernah lagi mencoba merebut handphone-ku ini, atau kau akan ku hajar." ancam Neru, kemudian kembali bermain handphone lagi.

"Yah, Neru. Kalau begini caranya, kapan kau akan pintar?" ucap Keitarou pelan.

"Urusi saja dulu program dan file ejaan Teto, baru kau kesini dan ajari aku belajar lagi. Sekarang, aku sedang sibuk chatting." ucap Neru. Keitarou hanya dapat pasrah saja.

Keitarou pun menuju ke kamarnya. Disana, Teto sudah menunggu Keitarou bersama Luka, Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Nah, akhirnya datang juga kau, Keitarou." ucap Kaito.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus mengajarkan Neru dulu. Hhh... Ternyata susah sekali untuk mengajarkan anak itu." ucap Keitarou.

"Neru memann seterti itu sih." ucap Teto.

"Ok, Teto. Sekarang, aku akan memperbaiki program-mu dulu. Kau siap?" tanya Keitarou. Teto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan disk-nya kemudian tertidur.

"Gakupo, berikan aku file dasar-nya." ucap Keitarou.

"Baik." Gakupo mengetikkan beberapa data pada file program Teto dengan cepat. "Selesai."

"Ok, sekarang giliranku." ucap Keitarou dan mengambil alih komputer dari Gakupo. Keitarou juga dapat dengan mudah memperbaiki program Teto.

"Aku harap, dengan begini Teto dapat bicara dengan normal lagi." ucap Keitarou dan memasukan disk Teto kembali.

Sesaat kemudian, Teto pun membuka matanya kembali dan mulai berbicara,

"Jadi, apakah berhasil?" tanya Teto. Keitarou langsung melompat senang. Dia telah berhasil memperbaiki Teto.

"Selamat ya, Teto. Kau sudah dapat bicara dengan normal lagi sekarang." ucap Luka dan memeluk Teto.

"Boleh aku ikut memeluk Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Of course, no." jawab Luka dan membuat Gakupo harus membatalkan niatnya untuk memeluk Luka.

"Aku harus memberitahukan Neru tentang ini! Hihihi..." ucap Teto senang dan langsung berlari menuju tempat Neru belajar (wi-fi an).

"Nah, berarti hanya tinggal Haku saja, ya?" ucap Kaito.

"Programmu sendiri masih belum benar, Kaito." ucap Luka.

"Hahaha... Aku sih, tidak bisa membaca karena salahku sendiri. Neru saja bisa belajar sendiri, masa aku tidak bisa sih belajar membaca sendiri?" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Maaf, Kaito. Program-mu memang tidak mungkin untuk diperbaiki dengan cara di-install. Kau harus mempelajari huruf-huruf dengan dirimu sendiri." ucap Keitarou, merasa bersalah pada Kaito.

"Sudah, sudah, Kei. Ini bukan salahmu, kok. Aku pasti akan segera mempelajarinya." ucap Kaito.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kaito." ucap Keitarou pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Keitarou, bisa kau perbaiki aku sekarang?" ucap Haku yang baru saja datang.

"Baik, Haku." ucap Keitarou. Haku pun langsung mengeluarkan disk-nya dan lalu tertidur.

"Kali ini, bukan lagi di file bahasa, atau pun ejaan. Tapi, di file battery ya? Baiklah..." Kaito mengutak-atik program di file Haku.

"Eh?" ucap Keitarou bingung.

"Ada apa, Kei?" tanya Luka.

"Program Haku dan Meiko ada yang tercampur di program Haku. Haku dapat bangun lebih lama jika meminum sake. Tapi, bedanya dengan Meiko adalah, Haku punya kekebalan terhadap sake. Jadi, sake tersebut tidak dapat membuatnya mabuk. Jika Haku sudah meminum sake, battery-nya akan bertambah otomatis selama sembilan jam." ucap Keitarou menjelaskan.

"Berarti, dengan kata lain, Haku tidak apa-apa selama dia meminum sake?" tanya Kaito.

"Begitulah." Keitarou memasukan disk itu kembali ke tubuh Haku.

"Jadi, begitu ya?" ucap Haku saat tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Haku?" tanya Keitarou. Haku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula, aku suka sake. Hehehe..." ucapnya.

"Dengan begini, selesai sudah tugas pertamaku. Hehehe..." ucap Keitarou senang.

* * *

><p>"Nah, Kei! Kami sudah siap berangkat sekarang!" ucap Miku yang sudah bertukar seragam dengan Haku.<p>

"Baik. Kita harus cepat kalau kita tidak mau terlambat." ucap Keitarou.

"Baik!" seru para Vocaloid. Mereka ber-sebelas pun berangkat menuju sekolah Keitarou.

Selama perjalanan, banyak orang-orang yang kagum saat Keitarou berjalan bersama para Vocaloid. Terutama karena disana ada Megurine Luka, sang artis terkenal. Kedua, orang-orang terpesona melihat Miku, Rin, Neru, Teto, Meiko, dan Haku yang sangat cantik. Ketiga, mereka juga kagum pada Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len yang terlihat keren. Terakhir, mereka heran melihat Gakupo membawa samurai-nya menuju ke sekolah.

"Gakupo, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak membawa samurai itu ke sekolah?" tanya Keitarou.

"Ini hanya untuk perlindungan, bukan untuk berkelahi." jawab Gakupo. Keitarou hanya bisa diam karena dia masih takut kepada Gakupo.

"Geez... Padahal kan lebih asik wi-fi an di rumah. Kenapa harus sekolah, sih?" gumam Neru kesal.

"Ini kan untuk membangun klub musik di sekolahnya Keitarou. Dengan begitu, kita sudah mencapai tujuan awal kita. Terakhir, kita akan tunjukan kepada dunia kalau kita adalah suara dari masa depan!" seru Miku. Neru hanya diam saja.

"Kau hobi jadi pusat perhatian ya, Miku?" ucap Neru tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Miku selanjutnya.

"Oh iya, Meiko. Kau sudah lakukan yang aku pinta, kan?" tanya Keitarou.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah mengganti isi botol minumku dan Haku dengan sake. Hehehe..." ucap Meiko.

"Yah, asalkan kau tidak meminumnya di sekolah, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang tahu." ucap Keitarou.

"Umm... Keitarou, how about our class?" tanya Luka.

"Kita semua berada di kelas yang sama." jawab Keitarou sambil tersenyum.

"Asik!"

"Aku akan duduk dengan Megurine Luka." ucap Gakupo.

"Miku, mau duduk bersamaku di kelas nanti?" pinta Luka. Miku mengangguk senang. Sementara, Gakupo lagi-lagi kehilangan satu kesempatan.

"Kei... Umm... Aku duduk bersamamu, ya?" pinta Rin.

"Boleh, kok. Aku pasti akan lebih senang kalau kau duduk bersamaku, Rin." ucapan Keitarou membuat Rin tersipu.

"Teto, mau duduk bersamaku?" ajak Neru.

"Boleh. Dimana kita akan duduk nanti?" tanya Teto.

"Di meja paling belakang. Jadi, aku tidak akan ketahuan kalau sedang online di kelas." ucap Neru.

"Kalau begitu, maaf Neru. Aku lebih memilih duduk di depan saja. Aku mau konsentrasi pada pelajaran di kelas." ucap Teto.

"Yah... Baiklah." Neru perlahan melirik kearah Len.

"Kagamine Len, mau duduk bersamaku?" tanya Neru. Len terkejut saat Neru memintanya untuk duduk bersamanya di kelas nanti.

"Eh? A-Aku?" tanya Len malu.

"Iya." ucap Neru.

"B-Baiklah." jawab Len pelan. Hatinya masih terus berdebar-debar dan sangat senang karena dia akan terus berada di samping Neru selama di kelas nanti.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai sekarang." ucap Keitarou.

"Selamat datang di Crypton Middle School." ucap Keitarou dan kemudian melangkah masuk bersama para Vocaloid.

"Wah, sekolahnya ternyata sangat indah." ucap Teto kagum.

"Luas sekali? Aku bisa-bisa tersesat di sekolah ini." ucap Kaito.

"Wah..." ucap Miku dan Rin kagum.

"Nah, inilah kelas kita." ucap Keitarou. Dia pun membuka pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." sapa Keitarou dan para Vocaloid. Seisi kelas terkejut melihat Keitarou datang bersama sepuluh teman barunya.

"Wah... Itu kan Megurine Luka? Keitarou ternyata adalah teman artis terkenal seperti Luka."

"Anak itu manis sekali. Ternyata Keitarou juga punya teman yang seperti itu, ya? Hebat."

Terdengar suara anak-anak di ruang kelas menjadi sangat berisik. Mereka semua kagum dan mencoba berkenalan dengan para Vocaloid.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Aku Neru."

"Uhh... Terlalu ramai disini." ucap Haku risih.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Semua siswa-siswi pun langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hari ini, bapak mendengar kalau ada sepuluh orang siswa-siswi baru di kelas kita. Bapak mempersilahkan untuk para murid baru untuk maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya." ucap guru tersebut. Para Vocaloid pun maju ke depan kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku suka daun bawang dan hobi bernyanyi. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku suka jeruk dan juga hobi bernyanyi. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku suka pisang. Hobiku main game, sepakbola dan menyanyi."

"Namaku Megurine Luka. Aku suka makan ikan dan bernyanyi. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku seperti teman kalian biasa. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Namaku Kaito Shion. Aku suka es krim dan juga hobi menyanyi. Aku juga suka bermain sepakbola."

"Namaku Meiko. Aku suka minum," Kaito menginjak kaki Meiko dan membuat Meiko menjawab, "Susu."

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Aku suka makan terung. Aku senang bernyanyi dan berlatih samurai."

"Namaku Kasane Teto. Aku suka makan roti. Hobiku bernyanyi dan menulis. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Namaku Akita Neru. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengenalku lebih jauh. Yang punya facebook, add aku. Yang punya twitter, follow aku. Baru aku mau berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Namaku Yowane Haku. Aku suka... Umm... Minum teh. Ya, minum teh. Hehehe... Aku juga senang bernyanyi. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Jadi, kalian semua suka menyanyi, ya?" tanya pak guru. Para Vocaloid mengangguk.

"Baik. Perkenalkan, nama bapak adalah Kiyoteru. Sebelumnya, ada beberapa peraturan yang perlu kalian ketahui di kelas ini. Yang pertama, dilarang membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah." ucap pak Kiyoteru menunjuk samurai milik Gakupo.

"Ini hanya untuk..." Kaito menginjak kaki Gakupo.

"Properti." ucap Kaito sambil nyengir. Pak Kiyoteru tidak percaya kepada Gakupo.

"Taruh saja dulu di depan kelas. Bapak tidak akan apa-apakan samurai milikmu. Toh, bapak juga mengerti teknik samurai, kok." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Tapi, pak! Ini kan untuk melindungi saudara-saudaraku!" bentak Gakupo. Pak Kiyoteru hanya diam saja, tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ini sekolah, Gakupo! Kalau kau tidak senang dengan peraturanku, maka keluarlah!" ucap pak Kiyoteru lebih parah dari Gakupo.

"Sudahlah, Gakupo. Taruh saja dulu samurai-mu." ucap Meiko menenangkan.

"Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang akan menyerang kita di dalam gedung sekolah, Gakupo. Calm down..." ucap Luka. Gakupo langsung menurut pada kata-kata Luka dan menaruh samurai-nya di pojok kelas.

"Bagus. Peraturan nomor dua, tidak boleh mengaktifkan handphone selama pelajaran sedang berlangsung." ucap pak Kiyoteru menunjuk ke handphone milik Neru.

"Bapak berani menyuruhku me-non-aktifkan handphone-ku, huh?" tanya Neru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karena kalau kau terlalu sering bermain handphone, otakmu pasti jadi idiot, Akita Neru." ucapan pak Kiyoteru membuat Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Neru idiot! Hahaha..." ucap Neru meledek Neru. Neru menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih menyeramkan lagi.

"Ngajakin perang, huh?" tanya Neru.

"Siapa takut." ucap Rin.

"Kalian berdua. Hentikan, agar semua ini bisa selesai lebih cepat. Aku sudah bosan." ucap Kaito sambil terus memakan es krimnya.

"Benar. Kalian lebih baik segera duduk di tempat kalian. Dan kau, Kaito Shion, jangan makan didalam kelas." ucap pak Kiyoteru saat Kaito berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Eh? Tidak boleh makan es krim di kelas? Kejam sekali." ucap Kaito merengek. Pak Kiyoteru menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, aku izin menghabiskan es krim milikku dulu di luar kelas. Boleh kan, pak?" tanya Kaito.

"Boleh. Dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kelas lagi selama satu hari ini. Setuju?" tanya pak Kiyoteru. Kaito akhirnya mau tidak mau membuang es krimnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang duduklah." ucap pak Kiyoteru pada para Vocaloid.

"Baik, pak." para Vocaloid pun kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Nah, kita akan mulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Buka buku kalian." ucap pak Kiyoteru memerintahkan. Anak-anak pun segera membuka buku pelajaran mereka.

"Sekai de ichiban no hime sama~" Miku menyanyi-nyanyi di dalam kelas. Beberapa siswa dan siswi memperhatikan Miku yang sedang bernyanyi dengan sangat indah.

"Ehem... Hatsune Miku." panggil pak Kiyoteru.

"Kenapa, pak?" tanya Miku dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Jangan bernyanyi di dalam kelas, atau pun membuat kegaduhan yang lain. Mengerti?" ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Uhh... Terlalu banyak perarturan yang kejam di kelas ini..." ucap Miku lemas dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Sabarlah, Miku." ucap Luka yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Miku.

"Aduh... Aku sudah mulai mengantuk, nih." ucap Haku.

"Haku, langsung minum saja..." bisik Meiko pelan. Haku mengambil tempat minumnya perlahan-lahan. Saat pak Kiyoteru sedang menulis di papan tulis, Haku segera meminum sakenya.

"Haku, aku minta sedikit ya." pinta Meiko.

"Tapi... Kalau kau minum dan mabuk, nanti..." ucap Haku ragu, mau memberikan sakenya atau tidak.

"Berikan sa-" Tiba-tiba Meiko dilempar buku oleh Kaito.

"Jangan, bodoh." ucap Kaito pelan.

"Huah! Aku juga kan mau, Kaito!" ucap Meiko kesal dan hampir membalas Kaito dengan melemparkan kursinya kepada Kaito.

"Meiko, letakkan kursimu dan cobalah untuk tenang. Kalau tidak bisa tenang, kau ku perbolehkan untuk berdiri di luar kelas." ucap pak Kiyoteru. Meiko pun langsung diam dan menaruh kembali kursinya.

"Pak Kiyoteru, aku mau ke belakang." ucap Rin dan Len.

"Kenapa berdua?" tanya pak Kiyoteru.

"Aku takut pak kalau sendirian." ucap Rin tersenyum malu.

"Payah." ejek Neru.

"Diam, idiot! Maniak HP! Yang paling freak dari semua yang freak!" ucap Rin.

"Kau..." Neru tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena pak Kiyoteru langsung mengambil keputusan.

"Len, kau duduk dan tetap di kelas. Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin, aku persilahkan kalian untuk ke toilet bersama-sama dan coba untuk akrabkan diri kalian berdua." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Ogah." ucap Rin, sambil terus menahan rasa ingin ke toilet.

"Siapa juga yang mau. Cih." Neru mendengus kepada Rin. Akhirnya, Rin mau tidak mau harus ke toilet sendiri.

"Bapak harap jangan ada yang mengganggu pelajaran bapak lagi. Kalau masih ada yang mengganggu, keluar saja kalian dari dalam kelas." ucap pak Kiyoteru dengan ekspresi wajah yang mulai kesal.

"Baik, pak." ucap semua siswa menurut. Dan itulah awal dari kehidupan sekolah Vocaloid. Mereka masih merasa kalau peraturan sekolah itu merepotkan dan terlalu banyak. Tapi pasti nantinya mereka akan terbiasa.

* * *

><p>Huwaaa...! Kehabisan ide buat bikin suasana kelas itu lebih kacau lagi! .<p>

Maaf, kalau malah jadi nggak jelas ya. 

Miku: Peraturannya membuat suasana kelas jadi membosankan. Masa menyanyi saja tidak boleh. ( _ _ )

Kiyoteru: Patuhi peraturan, dong.

Miku: #sweatdrop

Meiko: Luka, Teto, dan Len saja yang tidak membuat masalah. Yah ampun... Kalian ini benar-benar...

Rizuka: Sudah, sudah. Ok, next chapter...

Miku: Kita akan mulai rencana untuk- #mulutnya disumpel jeruk sama Ame

Rin: Jeruk aku!

Ame: Nanti aku beliin lagi. Kata Rizuka, nggak seru kalau dikasihtau duluan.

Kaito: Ok, kalo yang mau tahu apa rencana yang akan dibuat Miku, banyak-banyakin review. Jadi cepet di update. Miku, baik-baik saja kan?

Miku: Huah... Kenapa tadi ga disumpel negi aja sih? = ,=

Kaito: Ntar kamu telan duluan. =="

Rin: Ame, jangan lupa beliin jeruk.

Ame: Iya, iya. ^_^"

Rizuka: Ok, it's time to say good bye~! ^_^


	12. Start The Dream

Chapter 12 sudah tiba~!

Sudah mendekati chapter terakhir nih kayaknya, hmm...

Rencananya sih, cuma bisa sampai chapter 15 atau 16 saja

Miku: Nggak bisa di panjang-panjangin lagi apa?

Ame: Kasian yang baca disuruh baca yang nggak jelas mulu. ^^"

Gakupo: Aku belum terlalu eksis di fic ini!

Sora: Masih banyak songfic yang belum di update, kok.

Ririn: Lagian, nggak cukup ya muach, muach-nya di fic "Go Google It"?

Luka: Aku melakukannya hanya karena skrip dan aku harus profesional.

Gakupo: Masih saja kau, Luka.

Luka: Shut up, please.

Rin: Kalau memang fic ini mau sampai di ending, bikin jadi happy ending, ya.

Yamigawa: Nggak janji.

Vocaloid: Kejam!

Rizuka: Sudah, sudah. Nanti kalian pasti tahu sendiri, kok. Sekarang, kita mulai dulu chapter 12. ^^

Ririn: Disclaimer Tiiimeee~! w

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine, kalau iya, pasti di jadiin seram semua sama Yamigawa**

Yamigawa: Nggak enak banget deh, disclaimer-nya.

Rizuka: Udah, mulai.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah waktunya para murid untuk pulang. Tapi, tidak dengan Keitarou dan para Vocaloid yang sedang mencoba meminta bantuan pak Kiyoteru untuk membuat ekskul baru di Crypton Middle School.<p>

"Huh... Bagaimana, ya? Bapak tidak yakin kalau ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Bapak saja belum pernah melihat potensi dari kalian." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Tapi, pak. Kami semua suka bernyanyi dan kami bagus juga dalam menyanyi." ucap Miku.

"Ini termasuk hal yang sulit, Hatsune Miku. Bapak kira bapak tidak dapat membantu lebih jauh." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Ayolah, pak. Bapak tidak akan menyesal sudah membantu kami, deh." rayu Meiko.

"Bahkan, kalian belum membuat susunan kepengurusan untuk ekskul ini. Iya, kan?" tanya pak Kiyoteru, membuat para Vocaloid kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi, tidak mungkin ya?" tanya Keitarou.

"Hmm... Aku berikan kalian satu kesempatan. Tapi, pastikan kalian berhasil pada rencana ini. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membantu kalian." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Benarkah, pak? Bagaimana?" tanya para Vocaloid.

"Pertama, kalian harus menyusun susunan kepengurusan ekskul kalian. Kedua, kalian harus dapat izin untuk menggunakan ruang musik. Ketiga, kalian harus bisa membuat lagu sendiri agar ekskul paduan suara bisa kalah oleh kalian. Keempat, kalian harus ada yang bisa alat musik. Dan yang kelima, kalian harus tampil dalam pentas seni yang akan segera diadakan di sekolah kita." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Eh? Tampil dalam pentas seni?" tanya Miku.

"Ya." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Berapa waktu yang kami punya untuk melakukan semua itu?" tanya Luka.

"1 Bulan." jawab pak Kiyoteru.

"Melakukan semua itu dalam 1 Bulan?" para Vocaloid dan Keitarou terkejut.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa, maka bapak tidak bisa banyak membantu kalian juga. Bapak berharap kalian serius dan bisa melakukan semua itu. Sekarang, bapak harus pergi dulu." ucap pak Kiyoteru dan lalu pergi.

"Aku rasa kita harus segera bergerak dari sekarang. Makin cepat kita mulai, makin besar kemungkinan kita untuk berhasil." ucap Gakupo.

"Benar yang dibilang Gakupo. Minimal, malam ini kita sudah bisa membentuk susunan kepengurusan ekskul kita." ucap Kaito.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar akan tampil di pentas seni itu, huh?" tanya Haku.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah langkah kita menuju masa depan. Seperti yang dibilang pak Kiyoteru. Kita harus serius menghadapi semua ini. Aku butuh bantuan kalian teman-teman." ucap Miku.

"Aku bersamamu, Miku." ucap Rin dan Len.

"Aku tetap akan terus membantu kalian." ucap Keitarou juga.

"Kami juga ikut!" ucap Neru, Teto, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, dan Haku.

"Demi Vocaloid!" seru Neru.

"Demi masa depan!" seru Kaito.

"Demi cinta!" seru Rin dan Len.

"Demi ayah!" seru Gakupo.

"Dan demi suara pembaharuan dari masa depan!" seru Miku.

"Kita bersama-sama pasti mampu untuk merubah masa depan menjadi dunia penuh mimpi dan keajaiban!" seru para Vocaloid dan lalu bersorak.

"Hehehe... Sekarang, waktunya kita pulang, teman-teman." ucap Keitarou.

"Baik!" seru para Vocaloid. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>Sampai di rumah, Keitarou dan para Vocaloid pun langsung mandi dan makan malam. Setelah makan malam, mereka langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan banyak kertas dan pena. Mereka mencoba menyusun kepengurusan untuk ekskul mereka. Hanya Haku dan Meiko yang tidak ada. Haku sudah tertidur pulas karena tidak kuat lagi meminum sake dan battery-nya habis. Sedangkan Meiko dikunci di dalam kamar karena dia terlalu berisik saat sedang mabuk.<p>

"Kalau Teto disini, maka... Gakupo menjadi ini dan... Luka disini... Tapi, Len? Ahhh...!" Miku sudah mulai frustasi dengan tugas-tugasnya itu.

"Calm down, Miku. Maybe, I can help you?" tanya Luka.

"Kepengurusan ekskul itu seperti apa, sih?" tanya Miku. Luka menggeleng-geleng tidak tahu.

"Hei, Miku. Kau masih bingung ya kepengurusan ekskul itu seperti apa?" tanya Keitarou. Miku mengangguk.

"Yang terpenting adalah kau memiliki presiden ekskul, wakilnya, manajemen, dan bagian keuangan. Dengan begitu, ekskul yang kau buat jadi teratur dalam kegiatan-kegiatannya." ucap Keitarou.

"Hmm... Presiden? Pemimpin?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang presiden-nya itu sama seperti ketua atau pemimpin ekskul." ucap Keitarou. Miku menoleh-noleh pada saudara-saudaranya.

"Gakupo, mau jadi ketua?" tanya Miku. Gakupo menggeleng.

"Neru, mau jadi ketua?" Neru juga menolak tawaran Miku.

"Luka jadi ketuanya, ya?" pinta Miku. Tapi, Luka juga menolak.

"Miku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi ketuanya?" tanya Kaito yang sedang asik memperhatikan Miku sambil makan es krim.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Miku.

"Ya, Miku. Kau kan yang paling berambisi di antara kita." ucap Neru sambil chatting di handphone-nya.

"Sudah begitu, aku rasa kau juga cocok, Miku. Buktinya, yang berhasil mengumpulkan kita disini kan juga dirimu." ucap Gakupo.

"Uhh... Iya juga, sih." ucap Miku.

"Kau pasti bisa, Miku." ucap Keitarou. Miku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku, Hatsune Miku, sebagai presiden ekskul ini. Hihihi..." ucap Miku dan menuliskan namanya di kertas sebagai presiden ekskul.

"Lalu, wakilnya Akita Neru." ucap Miku dan langung menuliskan nama Akita Neru sebagai wakil presiden ekskul.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" ucap Neru marah dan mencoba merebut pena dari tangan Miku untuk mencoret namanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan!" Miku mempertahankan pena di tangannya.

"Berikan! Berikan! Berikan padaku!" ucap Neru, tetap berusaha merebut pena tersebut dari tangan Miku.

"Kebiasaan sekali mereka itu." gumam Kaito.

"Neru, sudahlah. Bukankah bagus kalau kau menjadi wakil presiden-nya?" ucap Keitarou.

"Apa bagusnya?" tanya Neru yang sudah diam sekarang. Padahal, pena Miku sudah berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa jadi terkenal dan punya banyak kenalan di facebook dan twitter. Akan banyak orang yang mengagumimu nanti." ucap Keitarou.

"Benar juga." ucap Neru pelan. Neru pun melemparkan kembali pena-nya ke kepala Miku.

"Aww! Sakit, Neru!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Hahaha... Itu pantas untukmu, bocah daun bawang." ucap Neru dan lalu pergi keluar.

"Dasar, Neru..." gumam Keitarou.

"Well, sekarang kita sudah menentukan ketua dan wakilnya. Lalu, apa?" tanya Luka.

"Manajer! Dan bagian keuangan! Mmm..." Miku mencoba melihat lagi satu per satu saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Luka, Keitarou dan Teto jadi manajer. Meiko, Haku, Rin, dan Len jadi bagian keuangan." Miku asal saja menuliskan nama mereka di kertas tersebut.

"Kau yakin, Miku?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja. Luka kan punya manajer sendiri. Pasti juga bisa mengurus manajemen eksul kita kan? Rin dan Len tahu apa yang harus dibeli. Meiko dan Haku memang pintar berbelanja. Teto juga kan senang menulis. Pasti administrasi kita bisa diurus dengan mudah oleh Teto. Keitarou juga kan pintar. Jadi, dia pasti bisa membantu tugas Luka dan Teto. Setuju?" ucap Miku. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, aku dan Gakupo?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh, iya ya." ucap Miku lupa.

"Bagaimana kalau Gakupo dan Kaito menjadi staf keanggotaan saja. Mereka yang merekrut dan menyeleksi anggota baru nantinya." ucap Keitarou.

"Baik! Gakupo dan Kaito menjadi staf keanggotaan! Yeiy, sekarang susunan kepengurusan ekskul kita sudah selesai!" ucap Miku senang.

"Yah... Baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Len yang sedang asik bermain PSP.

"Jadi, selanjutnya apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Lagu." ucap Miku.

"Lagu?" semuanya bingung.

"Iya. Kita kan harus punya lagu sendiri. Begitu yang diberitahu oleh pak Kiyoteru." ucap Miku.

"Minimal, liriknya harus selesai malam ini." ucap Gakupo.

"Hmm... Lirik, ya?" gumam Miku. Tiba-tiba Teto langsung melompat ke depan Miku.

"Berkenan untuk memakai lirik buatanku?" tanya Teto dan memberikan secarik kertas kepada Miku. Miku pun membacanya.

* * *

><p><em>"Vocaloid"<em>

_In the morning, and in the night_

_We try to do our best_

_We'll sing, we'll dance_

_We'll bring happiness_

_Everytime you think that you were alone_

_And you needed friends_

_Don't worry, don't crying here_

_Cause' we always here with you_

_Can you listen it,_

_The beat of this music?_

_It's never stop until I tired to sing_

_And do you understand,_

_That your heart is trembling?_

_Does this is the first time you can be free?_

_After all activities_

_You maybe think today is boring_

_But, in here you will understand that this life is full of joy_

_And so, let's singing_

_Everytime you think that you were alone_

_And you needed friends_

_Don't worry, don't crying here_

_Cause' we always here with you_

_When I stand alone_

_And look into the rain_

_I don't know why, but I enjoyed it_

_Everytime you hear_

_The sound of instrument_

_Though it just rain, let's try to sing with it_

_The rain can't makes you lonely_

_Because the music always with you_

_And you will know how fun it was to play in the rain, dance beneath your umbrella_

_Everytime you think that you were alone_

_And you needed friends_

_Don't worry, don't crying now_

_Cause' we always here with you_

* * *

><p>"Wah..." ucap Miku kagum. Teto tersenyum kepada Miku.<p>

"Kau suka?" tanya Teto.

"Sangat! Kau memang penulis berbakat, Teto!" ucap Miku senang dan memeluk Teto.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal anggota yang bisa main alat musik, ya?" ucap Gakupo.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku. Semuanya menggeleng karena tidak ada yang bisa.

"Bagaimana ini..." ucap Miku bingung. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa bermain alat musik.

"Tunggu! Kakakku bisa main beberapa alat musik!" ucap Keitarou.

"Kau mau mendaftarkan kakakmu itu ke sekolah kita juga, huh?" tanya Miku heran.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kalau kalian belajar bermain alat musik dari kakakku? Kalau hanya gitar, bas, keyboard, dan drum sih sepertinya kakak bisa." ucap Keitarou.

"Wah, kau hebat Keitarou!" ucap Miku senang.

"Berarti, harus ada yang mau belajar bermain alat musik, ya?" tanya Kaito. Keitarou mengangguk.

"Aku gitar!" seru Neru yang tiba-tiba datang lagi.

"A-Aku juga, deh. Aku mau belajar gitar." ucap Len malu-malu. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin punya waktu lebih untuk berdua bersama Neru.

"Aku mau jadi keyboardist!" seru Rin dengan ceria.

"Aku mau coba belajar drum. Boleh?" tanya Luka. Keitarou mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan belajar bermain bas!" ucap Miku.

Keesokan harinya...

"Pak, kami sudah membentuk susunan kepengurusan untuk ekskul kami. Lirik lagu juga sudah di buat. Dan kami baru akan belajar untuk bermain alat musik. Bagaimana, pak?" tanya Miku pada pak Kiyoteru.

"Sudah cukup bagus. Kalau begitu, persiapkan untuk tampil di pentas seni nanti, ok? Selamat berjuang." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Yeiy, kita berhasil! Hahaha..." seru Miku dan yang lainnya senang.

Akhirnya, hanya tinggal sebentar lagi Vocaloid bisa membentuk ekskulnya tersebut. Tapi, apakah mereka mampu tampil baik dalam pentas seni tersebut? Let's see then...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 selesai~!<p>

Next chapter, Ame sama Yamigawa mulai kerja banyak, nih.

Ame: Yep, tenang saja, Rizuka. ^_^

Yamigawa: Khukhukhu... Sepertinya menarik. #aura gelap

Len: Perasaanku jadi nggak enak di chapter berikutnya =="

Neru: Memang ada apa sih di chapter berikutnya?

Rizuka: Nggak seru kalau ada cerita yang nggak ada konfliknya. Hihihi... ^_^

Len: Apa hubungannya konflik dan Yamigawa sebagai author di chapter berikutnya?

Rizuka: Karena yang bikin konflik kalian itu hantu. ^_^

Vocaloid: Eh?

Yamigawa: Ok, buat semua yang penasaran siapa hantunya, ya simpan aja dulu rasa penasaran kalian. Karena kalau ada apa-apa terjadi pada kalian sebelum fic ini di update, kalian sendiri yang malah jadi arwah penasarannya.

Rizuka: Yamigawa, jangan menakuti para readers, dong. ^^"

Yamigawa: Ok, neechan. Review aja dulu chapter ini, jadi update kami cepetin. Deal? Atau...

Ame: Sudah, Yamigawa... ^^"

Yamigawa: Punya kakak bawel banget deh. Iya, iya, sebentar. Ok, akhir kata, R-E-V-I-E-W-!


	13. Curse

Come, come, here we come!

Kendali berada di tangan Yamigawa saat ini. Khukhukhu...

Ame: Rizuka sedang ada urusan sebentar bersama Sora dan Ririn, jadi hanya aku dan Yamigawa saja yang menulis chapter ini.

Yamigawa: Nggak seru, sih. Ame tetap aja ambil lebih banyak bagian daripada aku.

Vocaloid: Kami selamat!

Yamigawa: Siapa bilang? Kutukan sudah mulai berjalan di chapter ini #senyuman iblis

Haku: Entah kenapa, aku merasa Yamigawa mirip dengan seseorang...? ( _ _ )"

Ame: Sudahlah, tenang saja. Yamigawa tidak akan berani macam-macam kok. Iya kan, Yamigawa? ^_^ #nyiapin payung buat mukul

Yamigawa: *gulp... I-Iya, deh...

Ame: Disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine. Kalau iya, nggak apa-apa juga toh? #ditakol payung**

Ame: Ganti disclaimer-nya! ^^"

Yamigawa: Serba salah, deh kalo disini... =="

Ame: Biar aku yang tulis deh.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine. Kalau iya, nggak kebayang deh pas Yamigawa nyanyi**

Yamigawa: RUSUH! Sekarang malah aku yang dijelek-jelekin! #nyiapin pasukan kelelawar

Ame: Salah ketik, sumpah! #siapin payung buat perlindungan dari pasukan kelelawar-nya Yamigawa

Miku: Aku aja yang tulis deh... =="

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid (untungnya) bukan milik Merodine. Kalau iya, yah... Kalian bisa ngebayangin sendiri ^^"**

* * *

><p>Hanya tinggal 2 minggu sebelum pentas seni akan dimulai. Para Vocaloid sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Miku, Neru, Len, Luka, dan Rin sudah mulai bisa bermain alat musiknya masing-masing.<p>

Hari itu, Kaito pulang belakangan karena habis bermain sepakbola bersama Len dan teman-teman barunya. Saat Kaito membuka loker-nya, dia menemukan sebuah amplop dengan warna pink dan gambar hati di tengahnya. Kaito bingung itu milik siapa dan kenapa bisa ada di loker-nya.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung ini milik siapa?" ucap Kaito dan menunjukan amplop yang dia temukan barusan.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Len. Kaito pun memberikan amplop tersebut kepada Len. Len membuka amplop tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas.

"Eh? Aku kira ada seseorang yang mengirimkan surat ini untukmu, Kaito. Kau mau baca?" tanya Len.

"Aku sulit untuk membaca. Bisa kau bacakan saja kepadaku, Len? Tolong." pinta Kaito. Len pun mulai membacakan surat itu kepada Kaito.

"Dear, Shion Kaito. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku langsung kepadamu. Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku merasa hatiku hangat dan berdebar-debar. Jika kau berkenan, aku ingin kita dapat berbicara berdua. Besok, aku tunggu dibawah pohon di belakang gedung perpustakaan. Aku harap aku dapat mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, Kaito."

"Siapa yang mengirim?" tanya Kaito. Len menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Dia tidak menuliskan namanya pada surat ini. Aku rasa, dia menulis ini karena dia menyukaimu, Kaito." ucap Len.

"Suka kepadaku? Hahaha... Ada-ada saja anak itu." ucap Kaito. Len malah bingung kenapa Kaito tertawa.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja datang. Aku tetap tidak mau ada perempuan yang kecewa kepadaku. Itulah prinsipku. Hehehe..." ucap Kaito dan lalu mengambil tasnya untuk pulang. Len pun ikut pulang bersama.

Hari berikutnya...

"Akita Neru, lagi-lagi kau harus mengambil remedial. Apa kau serius dalam belajar?" tanya pak Kiyoteru.

"Serius, pak. Mungkin, saya kurang beruntung dalam tiap ulangan." ucap Neru tenang.

"Bapak tidak mau ini terjadi terus-menerus, Neru! Kalau kau terus-terusan mendapat nilai jelek, maka kau tidak akan naik kelas!" ucap pak Kiyoteru marah.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan lebih giat belajar lagi, pak. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan." ucap Neru cuek. Pak Kiyoteru tambah marah kepada Neru.

"Keitarou, ajari temanmu itu. Bapak tidak akan memberi dia izin untuk tampil di pentas seni kalau nilainya masih seperti ini. Ingat itu." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"I-Iya, pak." ucap Keitarou pelan.

Rin langsung menoleh kepada Neru dan menatap Neru dengan tatapan kesal.

"Keitarou tidak salah, pak. Memang Neru saja yang bodoh." ucap Rin.

"Rin, berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu! Awas kau, ya!" ucap Neru marah dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Memang benar! Kau kan bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" balas Rin yang juga berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalian berdua, KELUAR!" ucap pak Kiyoteru marah. Akhirnya, Neru dan Rin harus berdiri di luar kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Di luar kelas, Neru dan Rin langsung membuat jarak.

"Jangan selalu membuat Keitarou jadi repot karenamu, Neru." ucap Rin kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak berniat menyusahkan Keitarou, kok." ucap Neru.

"Makanya, kalau belajar jangan sambil main HP. Mana bisa kau mengerti pelajarannya?" ucap Rin.

"Enak saja." ucap Neru.

"Itulah dia kebodohan terbesarmu, Neru. Kalau kau tidak bisa ikut pentas, maka kita juga tidak bisa. Pentas akan gagal tanpa sepuluh orang anggota Vocaloid. Apalagi, kau kan gitaris dan wakil ketua. Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Neru." ucap Rin, berharap Neru akan sadar kesalahannya.

"Aku sendiri heran kenapa nilaiku bisa jelek begitu. Padahal, aku sudah mengerti dengan baik seluruh pelajaran yang Keitarou ajarkan kepadaku. Masa sih, nilaiku masih jelek saja? Aku kan tidak terlalu idiot." ucap Neru kesal.

"Mungkin karena kau melupakan semua pelajaranmu kalau kau bermain HP." ucap Rin.

"Jangan selalu salahkan handphone milikku, maniak roadroller!" ucap Neru marah.

"Aku benar, dasar freak!" ucap Rin lebih marah. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka.

"Kalian berdua, jangan BERISIK!" ucap pak Kiyoteru lagi.

"I-Iya, pak. Maaf..." ucap Rin dan Neru takut.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Kaito tetap memegang kata-katanya kemarin. Hari ini, dia akan menemui perempuan yang mengirimi dia surat kemarin.<p>

"Dimana dia?" gumam Kaito saat sudah tiba di tempat yang dimaksudkan dalam surat tersebut.

"Umm... Hai, Kaito." seorang perempuan datang kepada Kaito. Gadis dengan rambut merah panjang dan tatapan yang lembut. Tapi, kulitnya terlihat agak pucat bagi Kaito.

"Hai juga. Kau yang mengirimkan surat ini kepadaku, kan?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjukan amplop yang kemarin. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kiku Juon." ucapnya.

"Aku Kaito Shion." ucap Kaito memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tahu, Kaito. Hihihi... Kau lucu, Kaito." ucap Kiku.

"Lucu kenapa?" tanya Kaito. Kiku tiba-tiba memegang tangan Kaito.

"Kaito... Aku sebenarnya... Menyukaimu..." Kiku tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya perlahan menuju bibir Kaito.

"Kaito?" terdengar jeritan seorang anak perempuan yang lain. Kiku pun menghentikan ciumannya dengan Kaito yang belum berlangsung. Kaito langsung menoleh dan melihat Meiko disana.

"Ternyata kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk menunjukan pacar barumu, huh? Kau mengirimkan pesan kepadaku untuk datang kesini hanya untuk menunjukan pacarmu itu?" ucap Meiko yang sudah mulai menangis. Kiku mulai mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan pesan kepadamu, Meiko? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa." ucap Kaito mencoba menjelaskan.

"Diam, Kaito! Yang lain sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk pentas, tapi kau malah enak-enakan berciuman dengan gadis lain. Kau keterlaluan, Kaito!" ucap Meiko marah.

"Meiko, ini salah paham..."

"Diam! Aku membencimu, Kaito Shion!" Meiko langsung meninggalkan Kaito.

"Meiko!" Kaito langsung mengejar Meiko.

Setelah cukup lama mengejar, Kaito akhirnya berhasil menghentikan Meiko. Kaito pun menggenggam tangan Meiko dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Percayalah padaku, Meiko." ucap Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kaito. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku marah." ucap Meiko.

"Maka dari itu, percaya kepadaku." ucap Kaito.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Kaito... Aku ingin kau menjauh dulu dariku. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu untuk sekarang ini, Kaito." ucap Meiko pelan. Meiko pun melangkah meninggalkan Kaito. Kaito pun hanya bisa diam sekarang ini.

* * *

><p>Sampai di rumah, para Vocaloid langsung menuju ke ruang tengah. Seperti biasa, Meiko dan Haku tidak ikut. Tapi, kali ini Teto juga tidak ada disana.<p>

"Teto tidak kesini?" tanya Miku. Neru menggeleng.

"Dia bilang sedang mencari sesuatu di kamarnya. Begitu aku bilang aku mau membantu, dia malah menyuruhku kesini." ucap Neru.

"Apa yang Teto cari, ya?" gumam Miku. Tidak lama kemudian, orang yang dibicarakan barusan lari ke ruang tengah sambil menangis.

"Diary-ku hilang... Huwaaa...!" ucap Teto sambil menangis kencang.

"Ayolah, Teto. Itu kan hanya diary biasa. Kau bisa membuat yang baru lagi, bukan?" ucap Neru enteng.

"Tapi, disitu aku sudah menuliskan lirik-lirik lagu buatanku. Hiks, hiks... Mungkin, sudah lebih dari ratusan lirik yang aku tulis." ucap Teto.

"Apa?" ucap para Vocaloid kaget.

"Lalu, lirik lagu untuk kita tampil nanti bagaimana?" tanya Miku panik.

"Tidak tahu... Huwaaa...!" jawab Teto dan membuat tangisnya lebih kencang.

"Aduh... Bagaimana ini...?" ucap Rin khawatir.

"Mungkin, kita bisa menemukannya besok. Aku janji, kita akan menemukan diary itu untukmu, Teto." ucap Miku.

"Ya! Besok kita semua akan mencari ke sekeliling sekolah untuk mencari dimana buku diary Teto! Setuju?" ucap Neru.

"Setuju!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, para Vocaloid mencoba mencari buku diary Teto yang hilang. Mereka semua sudah berpencar dan mencari, tapi tidak juga menemukannya.<p>

"Tidak bisa. Kita sudah mencarinya ke sekeliling sekolah, tapi tetap tidak ada juga." ucap Neru lelah.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan lirik lagu kita?" tanya Teto pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus membuat yang baru lagi, aku rasa." ucap Miku.

"Maaf..." ucap Teto pelan. Dia sudah hampir menangis lagi.

"It's ok, Teto. Kita pulang saja dulu sekarang. Ok?" ajak Luka. Mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat yang lainnya berjalan pulang, Kaito menahan Meiko untuk tetap di sekolah dulu bersamanya. Dia ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Meiko, apa kau masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Kaito.

"Masih." jawab Meiko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Meiko dan berjalan pulang meninggalkan Kaito. Lagi-lagi, Kaito gagal untuk menjelaskannya kepada Meiko. Kaito pun hanya dapat terdiam sendiri menatapi langkah Meiko yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Merasa dirimu bersalah, huh? Hihihi... Itulah akibat kebodohanmu..." terdengar suara halus berkata. Kaito menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ini adalah kutukan dariku karena kau mencoba untuk mengalahkanku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan aku." ucap suara itu lagi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Pengirim surat yang menyebabkan kesalahpahamanmu dengan Meiko. Orang yang merubah jawaban di kertas ulangan Akita Neru. Dan aku juga yang sudah membakar buku diary milik Teto." ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu semua? Kau tahu, kau sudah banyak membuat saudara-saudaraku kesulitan karenamu! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ucap Kaito marah.

"Hihihi... Inilah akibatnya jika kau mau mengalahkan aku. Segera hentikan rencana kalian untuk tampil di pentas, atau kalian akan lebih menyesal lagi. Dah..." suara itu pun kini menghilang.

"Tunggu!" ucap Kaito. Percuma, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari suara tersebut.

"Sial... Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Kaito. Karena bingung, Kaito memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>Sampai di rumah, Kaito langsung mengajak Keitarou untuk berbicara. Kaito ingin tahu, apakah ada orang yang ingin menggagalkan rencana mereka untuk tampil di pentas. Atau mungkin, ada arwah yang membenci musik di sekolah itu.<p>

"Arwah? Sekolahku tidak angker, kok." ucap Keitarou.

"Tapi, tadi sepulang sekolah aku berbicara langsung dengan arwah tersebut. Dia bilang kita harus gagalkan rencana kita untuk tampil di pentas, atau kita akan semakin menyesal." ucap Kaito.

"Sebentar... Apa maksudmu kita akan menyesal?" tanya Keitarou agak takut.

"Dia bilang dia akan mengutuk kita." ucap Kaito.

"M-Mengutuk kita?" tanya Keitarou takut. Kaito mengangguk.

"Dia sudah membuat aku dan Meiko salah paham. Dia merubah jawaban ulangan Neru. Dan dia juga yang sudah membakar diary milik Teto. Apa mungkin dia sangat membenci kita?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku hanya sempat mendengar sebuah kabar saat pertama masuk sekolah itu. Ok, aku akui kalau memang banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di sekolahku pada malam hari. Tapi, kejadian ini sepertinya berkaitan dengan sebuah peristiwa di sekolahku." ucap Keitarou.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Dulu pernah ada anak yang ingin mendirikan klub musik, sama seperti kita. Tapi, teman-temannya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hanya satu orang yang selamat. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian, anak itu tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi dan entah kemana. Ada yang bilang dia meninggal dan gentayangan di sekolah. Dia juga akan terus membuat gagal semua orang yang ingin membangun klub musik di sekolahku. Sampai sekarang, memang tidak pernah ada yang berhasil membentuk klub musik tersebut. Itulah salah satu rumor yang pernah aku dengar." ucap Keitarou.

"Paling tidak, itu hanya rumor, kan?" Miku tiba-tiba datang ke tempat Keitarou dan Kaito. Miku pun duduk di samping Kaito.

"Meiko sudah menceritakannya kepadaku dan aku sudah coba memberitahunya kalau semua hanya salah paham. Tapi, tampaknya Meiko tetap tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Pak Kiyoteru juga sekarang semakin sering memarahi Neru. Teto juga bilang kalau dia sulit untuk membuat lirik yang baru. Teto sudah sulit untuk mengingat apa yang pernah dia tulis. Aku rasa, kita sudah berada di titik terakhir kita." ucap Miku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku?" tanya Kaito. Miku mulai menangis sekarang.

"Kita... Kita pasti akan gagal, Kaito... Aku yakin itu... Hiks, hiks..." ucap Miku.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu dulu, Miku. Kita masih punya waktu beberapa hari lagi sebelum pentas. Kita masih bisa merubah segalanya." ucap Kaito.

"Entahlah..." ucap Miku pelan.

"Keitarou, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti. Sekarang, aku butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Miku." ucap Kaito. Keitarou pun pergi karena tidak mau mengganggu.

"Kaito, apakah aku ini bodoh? Mungkin, kalau ayah melihatku sekarang ini, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa kepadaku. Iya kan, Kaito?" tanya Miku. Matanya tetap terus meneteskan airmata.

"Ayah tidak akan pernah kecewa pada kita, Miku. Percayalah kepadaku." ucap Kaito.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, Kaito... Mengenai masalah Neru, kau dan Meiko, dan juga diary Teto. Aku hanya bisa diam... Aku ini bodoh, Kaito... Hiks, hiks..." ucap Miku. Tangisnya semakin terasa dalam.

"Kita hanya bisa mengusahakan segalanya sampai akhir, Miku. Belum waktunya kita untuk menyerah sampai disini." ucap Kaito. Miku menatap mata Kaito sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Kaito. Kau benar... Masih terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan kalau kita sudah gagal." ucap Miku pelan. Senyuman mulai terlukis di wajah Miku.

"Sekalipun kita akan gagal, kita sudah mencoba. Iya, kan?" ucap Kaito. Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Miku masih menaruh sedikit harapan di tengah kegagalan para Vocaloid yang sudah di depan mata. Akankah mereka berhasil membuat sedikit harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Atau, semua itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi saja?

* * *

><p>Rizuka-san~ Cepatlah kembali~<p>

Jangan biarkan kami disini bersama dua author yang dari tadi berantem mulu itu!

Yamigawa: Kok jadi Miku yang mengambil alih, sih?

Ame: Paling nggak, kita yang nulis chapter ini, toh?

Yamigawa: Jatah eksis aku tambah dikit, nih!

Rizuka, Ririn, Sora: Kami pulang!

Vocaloid: Senang rasanya kalian kembali, author tercinta kami! ^_^

Rizuka: #ngeliat yang sudah ditulis Yamigawa sama Ame

Ame: Bagaimana?

Rizuka: Ceritanya bagus, tapi kenapa disclaimer-nya berebutan begitu? ^^"

Ame: Yamigawa tuh.

Yamigawa: #kabur duluan bersama pasukan hitamnya

Kaito: Btw, kenapa ciumannya ga dilanjutin dulu, baru deh Meiko datang? #ditakol botol sake sama negi

Meiko, Miku: Kau tega, Kaito Shion!

Len: Kaito kebiasaan banget deh. =="

Kiku: Aku dapat peran antagonis nih disini?

Rizuka: Lihat saja sampai akhir cerita.

Ame: Ok, langsung aja. Next chapter... Uhh... Aku harus kerja ekstra lagi nih?

Ririn: Aku juga dapat bagian ekstra nih disini~! Hihihihi... Yeiy! ^^

Sora: Next chapter... Kaito?

Kaito: Aku kenapa?

Sora: Nothing.

Miku, Meiko: Kaito kenapa?

Rizuka: Lihat aja di chapter berikutnya (kebiasaan bikin orang penasaran)

Meiko: All readers, mohon review ya! Please... Demi Kaito, nih.

Miku: Revieeew...!

* * *

><p>Ini cuma sedikit tambahan dari Merodine *piip* buat yang mau tau sebenernya gimana cara Merodine V itu bikin fic ini (termasuk seluruh fic lainnya). Sebenernya tuh Rizuka yang pertama bikin akun ini (seperti yang beberapa orang sudah tahu kalau penname sebelumnya adalah Merodine Rizuka). Rizuka ngajak Sora (yang merupakan temen satu sekolahnya, dan pacarnya) buat ngirim sms nyasar. Alhasil, Ame, Yamigawa, dan Ririn pun berkenalan dengan Rizuka dan Sora. Mereka pun sepakat buat bikin fic tentang Vocaloid. Ame ngambil bagian sedih dan adegan #ehem. Ririn ngambil bagian yang terkesan humor dan imajinatif. Yamigawa ngambil bagian mati, darah, setan, dkk. Sora sama Rizuka mah cuma jadi korektor doang.<p>

Cara bikin fic ini:

1. Rizuka meminta salahsatu anggota Merodine mengetik fic ini dengan konsep yang udah dia bikin

2. Misalnya Ame yang ditugasin, maka Ame ngetik dan lalu ngirim hasilnya lewat E-mail ke Rizuka, ntar baru di-edit dan ditambahin yang kurang. Nge-check typo mah kerjaan Sora.

3. Kadang Rizuka gak bertanggung jawab,hasilnya Ame yang harus jadi korektor. Kerjaan Ame jadi dobel dah tuh kalau begitu. Kasihan yah Ame kerjaannya numpuk mulu?

4. Nah, Rizuka deh yang akhirnya ngeupdate fic ini

5. Kadang sih… Kalau Ame sama Yamigawa, atau siapalah gitu, lagi berantem, mereka pada lewat sms. Bodohnya, apa yang mereka sms itu bener-bener diketik kedalam fic ini. Jadi… Gomen… #nunduk

Buat identitas asli para anggota Merodine, mohon maaf banget itu rahasia. Palingan cuma Ame sama Rizuka aja yang udah ketauan beberapa orang. Kalau Ririn, Yamigawa, sama Sora sih kalian gak bakal sangka deh orangnya siapa. Nah, cukup dulu disini penjelasannya ya. Arigatou #nunduk


	14. Accident and Goodbye

Maaf ya telat update, sibuk sih #ngibul banget

Lagian bentar lagi nih fic abis kok, tamat gitu maksudnya

Rizuka: Ame kebiasaan telat -_-

Ame: Sorry deh, kan sibuk ^^"

Sora: Yaudah cepetan aja. Langsung disclaimer.

Ame: Ok, ok

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik kami, that's all**

* * *

><p>Tinggal dua hari sebelum akhirnya para Vocaloid akan tampil di pentas. Dengan perlahan, Miku mencoba untuk bangkit dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi. Teto juga sudah berusaha keras untuk menulis lirik baru dan sekarang sudah berhasil. Meiko juga sudah mulai bisa mengerti kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Kaito. Hanya Neru yang masih terus-terusan dapat masalah.<p>

"Neru! Kenapa nilaimu masih seperti ini saja?" ucap pak Kiyoteru marah. Setiap hari, Neru selalu dapat omelan dari pak Kiyoteru. Dan Keitarou juga akhirnya kena dimarahi. Sudah tiga kali juga Neru dan Rin disuruh keluar kelas dengan alasan... Yah, tahu sendiri deh.

"Pak, serius ya, pak. Saya sendiri bingung kenapa nilai saya jelek terus." ucap Neru.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali kepada bapak, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" tanya pak Kiyoteru.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu, pak. Yang jelas, saya tidak sebodoh itu, pak Kiyoteru. Masa sih, hanya saya saja yang terus-terusan harus remedial? Saya tidak idiot kok, pak." ucap Neru dengan nada agak jengkel.

"Bagaimana bapak bisa percaya pada ucapanmu? Nilai ulanganmu membuktikan kalau kau itu bodoh." ucap pak Kiyoteru dengan nada seakan ditekan.

"Pak, saya punya ide, pak." ucap Len yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Len? Kau mau membela Neru?" tanya pak Kiyoteru. Len sempat tersipu, terutama saat Neru menoleh dan menatapnya.

"B-Bukan, pak. Ini untuk membuktikan apakah Neru itu benar-benar bodoh atau tidak." ucap Len.

"Apa maksudmu, Len? Jadi kau juga mengira aku ini bodoh, huh?" tanya Neru kesal. Rin langsung melempar Neru dengan jeruk yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sasaran kena telak.

"Mmph..." Neru tidak bisa bicara karena jeruk itu menyumpal mulut Neru.

"Jelaskan padaku, Len. Apa yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya pak Kiyoteru serius, tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Neru yang mulai sesak.

"Selama ini kan bapak menyimpan hasil pekerjaan semua siswa di meja bapak. Bagaimana kalau kali ini bapak periksa di tempat. Jadi, bapak bisa tahu hasil langsung dari ulangan Neru." ucap Len tidak kalah serius, tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai mengerubungi tempat duduk Neru dengan panik.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, huh? Jadi, kau mengira bapak yang merubah nilai Neru? Begitu?" tanya pak Kiyoteru, tanpa mempedulikan Neru yang mulai memukul-mukul meja.

"Bukan itu, pak. Saya justru curiga kalau ada orang lain yang merubah jawaban dari ulangan Neru." jawab Len, tanpa mempedulikan Neru yang akhirnya (mau tidak mau) menelan utuh jeruk yang ada di mulutnya itu.

"Len betul, pak! Saya sangat setuju!" ucap Neru yang kini sudah terbebas dari sumpalan jeruknya.

"Dan kau, Rin! Awas ya, kau!" ucap Neru marah. Rin kali ini hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat temannya itu. Padahal nafasnya masih terengah-engah, tapi masih saja bisa berteriak seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, Len. Neru, kau akan mengerjakan soal-soal ini sekarang dalam waktu 30 menit. Kalau kau remedial lagi, maka tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukmu, Neru. Kau setuju?" tanya pak Kiyoteru dengan tatapan menantang.

"Bapak kira saya takut? Saya akan lakukan secepatnya dan mendapat nilai sebaik-baiknya." ucap Neru dan mengambil soal yang ada di tangan pak Kiyoteru.

"Eh? 100 soal?" ucap Neru kaget saat melihat isi lembaran soalnya ternyata ada 100 soal.

"Kenapa? Tidak sanggup, huh?" tanya pak Kiyoteru dengan tatapan licik.

"Aku tidak TAKUT!" Neru pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan cepat. Teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam kagum melihat Neru sangat serius dan konsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Meskipun, sesekali Neru mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan membalas sms dari entah siapa.

Setelah 30 menit, pak Kiyoteru pun menyuruh Neru untuk berhenti mengerjakan soalnya. Ternyata, Neru baru dapat menyelesaikan 73 soal.

"Huwaaa...! Bapak gila sih, memberikan 100 soal dalam 30 menit. Turunkan KKM-nya!" ucap Neru marah.

"Enak saja. KKM-nya tetap 70. Jadi, kau hanya punya 3 kesempatan untuk menjawab salah. Baik, bapak akan mulai mengoreksi ulanganmu." ucap pak Kiyoteru dan mulai mengoreksi kertas ulangan Neru. Neru dan yang lainnya memperhatikan juga.

"Salah satu." ucap pak Kiyoteru dan mencoret soal nomor 23. Anak-anak terus memperhatikan dengan tenang.

"Salah dua." pak Kiyoteru mencoret soal nomor 42. Anak-anak mulai tegang sekarang.

"Hmm... Ini kesempatan yang terakhir. Salah tiga." pak Kiyoteru mencoret soal nomor 65. Anak-anak mulai tegang, terutama Neru. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya.

"Pak, jangan terlalu serius, pak. Nanti bapak bisa pusing." ucap Teto dengan tujuan mengganggu konsentrasi pak Kiyoteru.

"Pak, sini biar saya memijit bapak." ucap Rin.

"Tidak usah." ucap pak Kiyoteru dingin. Rin pun mundur karena takut.

"Pak, mau es krim?" Kaito menawarkan es krim kepada pak Kiyoteru.

"Tidak." ucap pak Kiyoteru. Sesaat dia terdiam dan baru sadar sesuatu.

"Kaito, kau dilarang makan di dalam kelas!" ucap pak Kiyoteru marah dan mencoba merebut es krim dari tangan Kaito.

Saat pak Kiyoteru sedang sibuk merebut es krim dari tangan Kaito, Len melihat lagi lembaran ulangan Neru dan mengganti jawaban yang salah dengan jawaban yang benar. Ternyata, memang ada satu soal lagi yang jawabannya Neru yang salah.

"Dasar, anak bodoh." ucap pak Kiyoteru dan membuang es krim milik Kaito. Kaito akhirnya harus merelakan es krim kesukaannya hanya agar nilai ulangan Neru tidak remedial lagi.

"Terimakasih." bisik Neru kepada Kaito. Kaito hanya dapat tersenyum pada saudara perempuannya itu, meskipun harus kehilangan es krimnya.

"Huh? Bapak kira sudah tidak ada lagi jawabanmu yang salah. Selamat, Akita Neru. Kau lolos dari remedialmu kali ini." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Benarkah, pak?" tanya Neru dengan mata berbinar-binar (kali dah Neru bisa?).

"Yah, mau tidak mau, bapak harus mengakui kalau kau tidak sebodoh yang bapak bilang. Bapak minta maaf kepadamu, Akita Neru." ucap pak Kiyoteru.

"Yeiy!" Neru pun melompat kegirangan karena sudah lolos dari remedialnya. Saudara-saudaranya langsung mengangkat Neru dan menyorakinya.

"Selamat, Akita Neru! Hahaha..."

Dengan perasaan bahagia dan tenang karena Neru sudah tidak remedial lagi, para Vocaloid pun menuju rumah sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha... Untung saja Len berpikir cepat dan langsung membetulkan soal milik Neru. Kau hebat, Len." ucap Rin bangga.

"Terutama, aku justru berterimakasih kepada Kaito karena sudah mau mengorbankan es krim miliknya. Hehehe..." ucap Len sambil tertawa.

"Tetap saja, Len..." Neru memegang pundak kiri Len. Len pun menoleh, "Terimakasih, Kagamine Len." ucap Neru sambil tersenyum. Wajah Len langsung tersipu. Rin yang menyadari itu langsung menepuk pundak Len yang satunya. Len menoleh kepada Rin.

"Kalau ada orang yang berterimakasih kepadamu, kau tahu kan harus bilang apa?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum juga. Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Rin dan menoleh kembali kepada Neru.

"Sama-sama, Akita Neru." ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Neru pun kembali tersenyum kepada Len.

"Yah... Akhirnya, tinggal dua hari lagi kita akan tampil di pentas. Pasti akan seru, ya?" ucap Meiko.

"Aku masih ragu..." ucap Haku pelan.

"C'mon, Haku. Kalau bersama, kita pasti bisa." ucap Luka.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Hahaha..." ucap Kaito. Yang lain pun ikut tertawa bersama Kaito.

Tapi, di tengah-tengah canda tawa mereka, ternyata ada satu pihak yang merasa iri. Sesosok arwah dengan rambut merah panjang diatas sekolah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan marah dan iri.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana mereka berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkan aku." ucapnya dan lalu terbang.

Di tengah jalan, ketika mau menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba ada satu mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Buruknya, Miku tidak sadar kalau mobil itu mengarah kepadanya. Dan akhirnya...

Bruk..! Mobil itu menabrak... Kaito? Justru Kaito lah yang terguling dan badannya hancur karena tertabrak, bukan Miku.

"Uhh..." rintih Kaito. Mobil itu langsung melaju saja meninggalkan Kaito yang tertabrak tadi.

"K-Kaito?" ucap Miku terkejut. Miku langsung berlari menuju Kaito yang terkapar di jalan. Kaito mengalami banyak lecet, bahkan ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang hancur. Kenapa Kaito tidak berdarah? Tentu saja karena dia robot, bukan seperti manusia.

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kaito lemah sambil tersenyum. Ternyata, saat tadi Miku hampir tertabrak, Kaito yang mendorong Miku dan akhirnya dia yang justru tertabrak mobil tersebut.

Miku hanya dapat terdiam dan menangisi Kaito. Keitarou langsung menelpon kakaknya untuk menjemput mereka menggunakan mobil. Sementara itu, para Vocaloid yang lain langsung meminggirkan Kaito dari jalanan. Miku jadi satu-satunya yang hanya menangis saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku. Paling, aku hanya rusak sedikit. Aku kan kuat. Hehehe... Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan menangis seperti itu, Miku." ucap Kaito. Miku menggeleng-geleng dan hanya dapat menangis.

"Kalau seperti itu, mungkin kau tidak bisa tampil di pentas, Kaito. Minimal, kau harus diperbaiki dulu, atau identitas kalian sebagai Vocaloid akan terbongkar." ucap Keitarou pelan.

"Ah... Ini kesalahanku. Kalian tampillah tanpa diriku." ucap Kaito.

"Tidak, Kaito. Kami tidak akan tampil tanpa dirimu..." ucap Miku sambil menangis.

"Tapi ini salahku, Miku." ucap Kaito.

"Tidak! Ini kesalahanku!" ucap Miku.

"Miku! Aku yang memutuskan untuk menyelamatkanmu! Berarti, aku yang bodoh!" ucap Kaito.

"Tidak! Apa pun yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak akan mau tampil tanpa dirimu! Aku membutuhkanmu, Kaito! Dan kejadian ini adalah kesalahanku!" ucap Miku.

"Baik, baik! Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu, Miku! Dan ada, atau tidak ada diriku, kalian masih tetap dapat tampil dengan baik. Karena kau, Miku! Hanya kau sendiri saja sudah bisa tampil dengan baik! Karena kaulah diva-nya! Sedangkan, kami hanya pihak kedua! Kami tidak lebih dari asistenmu! Kami tidak akan pernah bisa lebih baik darimu, Miku! Jadi, tampillah tanpa aku!" ucap Kaito.

"Kau bodoh, Kaito! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Miku.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh, Hatsune Miku!" ucap Kaito marah. Miku terdiam. Tatapan Miku seakan kosong saat ini. Airmata juga terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Kaito, kau tidak sepantasnya membentak Miku! Dia juga mengatakannya karena dia peduli kepadamu!" ucap Luka marah.

"Benar, Kaito... Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu kepadaku." ucap Miku pelan. Dengan cepat, Miku menekan tombol off pada tubuh Kaito. Kaito pun mengeluarkan disk-nya dan lalu tertidur.

"Kau tidurlah dengan nyenyak sampai tubuhmu diperbaiki. Saat kau terbangun, kau mungkin akan memarahiku. Karena, aku ingin membatalkan pementasan kita jika kau tidak ikut dengan kami. Maaf, Kaito." ucap Miku pelan dan meninggalkan Kaito dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Miku!" panggil Meiko.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa yang aku lakukan ini salah, huh? Kalau kalian semua tetap mau tampil, maka tampillah tanpa aku dan Kaito!" ucap Miku. Airmata terus mengalir di pipinya. Meiko kini hanya dapat terdiam.

"Tapi, Miku. Kalau begitu, kita jadi tidak bisa membuat ayah kita bangga kepada kita!" ucap Gakupo.

"Ayah akan bangga pada kita, huh? Kita ini terlahir untuk saling mencintai dan saling menjaga! Dimana rasa kekeluargaan kalian? Aku yakin, ayah justru akan sakit hati kalau kita mementingkan ego kita hanya demi dirinya! Ayah selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kita! Kau mengerti kan, Gakupo?" ucap Miku marah. Gakupo juga jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf... Keitarou, rawatlah Kaito dulu. Aku mau pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar." ucap Miku dan lalu pergi meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya.

Setelah itu, Miku pun menghilang di tengah kota yang sudah mulai gelap. Sementara itu, Kaito langsung dibawa ke rumah Keitarou untuk segera diperbaiki. Tapi, sampai larut malam, Miku masih tidak pulang ke rumah Keitarou. Kemanakah dia sebenarnya?

Melewati hutan yang lumayan luas, Miku mencoba mengingat lokasi pasti dari tempat yang dia tuju. Dengan wajah penuh airmata, dan bahkan sekarang masih terus menetes, Miku menuju tempat itu. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Miku akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dia tuju.

"Crypton Yamaha Company. Aku pulang, ayah..." ucap Miku pelan.

* * *

><p>Rizuka: Bingung nih -_-<p>

Ame: Kenapa?

Rizuka: Nama ayahnya tuh Vocaloid siapa ya?

Vocaloid: *gubrak!

Ame: Emang nggak kepikiran dari dulu apa? Ampun deh…

Rizuka: Siapa ya kira-kira? Hmm…

Ame: Well, liat di chapter berikutnya aja deh ya. Bye! **Jangan lupa review!**


	15. Dreams Come True

Merodine V Presented

**Vocaloid Story**

Disclaimer : Meskipun nih fic udah mau selesai, Vocaloid tetep bukan milik kami

Kata Sambutan (?) :

Rizuka: Yak, pemirsa yang bahagia, telah sampailah kita di penghujung cerita ini. Ini fic pertama aku dan Merodine lain, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih bener-bener newbie. Thanks juga buat review-review-nya selama ini. ^^

Sora: Ya. Tanpa review dari para readers kami nggak akan mungkin bisa jadi lebih baik.

Ame: Ok, kita mulai ya?

Rizuka: Wait! Sorry ya readers kalau nama ayahnya Vocaloid disini jadi ngasal banget. hehehe..

* * *

><p><strong>(Rumah Keitarou)<strong>

Neru, Rin, Len, Luka, Keitarou, dan lainnya terus menunggu kabar dari Miku. Mereka terus-terusan mencoba menghubungi handphone Miku, tapi tidak diangkat. Apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Miku?

* * *

><p><strong>(Crypton Yamaha Company)<strong>

Ketika Miku masuk di Crypton Yamaha Company, dia langsung ditangkap dan dibawa menuju ke pimpinan. Miku langsung bertanya mengenai keberadaan ayahnya sekarang ini. Tapi, pimpinan memberitahu kalau ayahnya Miku sudah tidak berada di perusahaan itu lagi karena sudah dipecat.

"Apa? Ayahku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, huh? Kalian sudah memecatnya dari perusahaan ini? Kalian kejam!" ucap Miku marah.

"Itu adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri membiarkan Gakupo lolos begitu saja." ucap pimpinan. Miku diam.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu." ucap Miku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa itu?" tanya pimpinan.

"Bawa aku... Ke _masa depan_." ucap Miku pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rumah Keitarou)<strong>

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari untuk para Vocaloid tampil diatas pentas dan menunjukan pada dunia kalau mereka adalah suara dari masa depan. Tapi, kini mereka justru sedang diliputi kegelisahan dan kesedihan. Kaito sedang dalam perbaikan oleh Ogawa dan sekarang Miku juga menghilang tidak jelas.

"Ini benar-benar kacau... Kita... Sekarang sudah gagal sepenuhnya..." ucap Haku pesimis. Kali ini, tidak ada yang bisa menyemangati ucapan Haku. Semua sedang merasakan hal yang sama saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya justru seperti ini..." ucap Rin pelan.

"Yeah... Sekarang apapun yang telah kita lakukan menjadi sia-sia." ucap Luka.

"Ternyata memang, kenyataan tidak selamanya indah... Hiks, hiks..." ucap Teto dan mulai menangis.

"Ayolah, Teto... Jangan menangis seperti itu." ucap Neru, padahal dia juga sedang menangis.

"Kita... Kita sudah gagal..." ucap Meiko pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Keitarou keluar dari tempat Kaito sedang diperbaiki.

"Kalian tidak datang ke sekolah untuk tampil di pentas?" tanya Keitarou. Semuanya menggeleng perlahan kemudian kembali tertunduk.

"Semuanya percuma... Kami tidak bisa tampil tanpa Miku dan Kaito." ucap Gakupo.

"Yah, minimal, kalian bisa menyaksikan pentas di sekolahku. Biar aku antarkan kalian." ucap Keitarou. Mereka semua pun akhirnya setuju untuk tetap datang menyaksikan pentas tersebut.

Keitarou segera mengantar mereka dengan mobilnya. Sementara Ogawa tetap memperbaiki Kaito. Sampai di sekolah, para Vocaloid langsung menuju ke aula. Tempat dimana acara sedang berlangsung.

Acara sedang berlangsung dengan ramai. Tapi, para Vocaloid tetap tidak bersemangat mengikuti acara tersebut. Bahkan, Rin tidak tertarik saat ada penjual jus jeruk yang terkenal akan rasa jusnya. Teto juga tidak tertarik pada penjual roti yang berukuran sangat besar. Neru juga terus-terusan membiarkan handphone-nya bergetar kalau nama pengirimnya bukan Hatsune Miku. Semuanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini. Mereka semua masih merasa sedih akan kegagalan mereka. Di tengah kesedihan itu, pak Kiyoteru datang kepada para Vocaloid.

"Kalian kenapa tidak jadi tampil?" tanya pak Kiyoteru.

"Kami tidak mau tampil tanpa Miku dan Kaito, pak." ucap Gakupo.

"Berhenti memanggil saya bapak. Saya sudah tahu kalau kalian ini sebenarnya seumuran denganku." ucap Kiyoteru. Para Vocaloid terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Meiko.

"Pertama, saya tahu karena tidak mungkin ada murid SMP dengan ukuran tubuh seperti kalian itu." ucap Kiyoteru, membuat para Vocaloid sweatdrop.

"Ternyata memang tidak mungkin terus merahasiakan kepalsuan umur kalian, ya." ucap Keitarou.

"Tidak hanya dari hal itu. Saya juga sekarang sudah tahu kalau kalian sebenarnya Vocaloid. Iya, kan?" kali ini, para Vocaloid benar-benar terkejut. Identitas mereka ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Kiyoteru.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya semua Vocaloid bersamaan.

"Itu karena sebelumnya saya juga seorang Vocaloid. Dan mungkin, masih sampai sekarang." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Bagaimana mungkin...?" gumam Len.

"Sebelum kalian diciptakan, saya sudah dibuat duluan. Karena gagal, saya langsung dibuang oleh perusahaan. Akhirnya, saya sampai disini dan malah disuruh untuk mengajar sebagai guru. Saya langsung setuju." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu kalau kami ini Vocaloid?" tanya Neru.

"Dari orang yang menciptakan aku." ucap Kiyoteru. Muncul seseorang dari balik Kiyoteru.

"A-Ayah?" ucap para Vocaloid terkejut.

"Hai, anak-anak. Lama tidak berjumpa, ya." ucapnya. Para Vocaloid langsung memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Jadi, itu ayah mereka?" tanya Keitarou.

"Ya. Pak Yamaha, mantan direktur Crypton Yamaha Company. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu dan aku langsung membawanya ke rumahku." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Kiyoteru, kami benar-benar berterimakasih karena sudah menemukan dan merawat ayah kami!" ucap Rin senang. Kiyoteru tersenyum kepada Rin.

"Tapi, ayah kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Gakupo pelan. Dia tahu, kalau sebenarnya ini adalah karena kesalahannya waktu itu.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmmu, Gakupo. Sekarang, ayah butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengan kalian semua. Ini adalah hal yang sangat penting." ucap ayahnya.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya mereka.

"Ini semua tentang... Pembaharuan Vocaloid." ucapnya.

* * *

><p><strong>(Crypton Yamaha Company)<strong>

"Apa maksudmu dengan membawamu ke masa depan, Hatsune Miku?" tanya pimpinan.

"Aku ingin kau mengurungku dan biarkan aku terus menunggu sendiri sampai masa depan datang." ucap Miku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, Miku."

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku, asalkan aku dapat terbangun di masa depan! Jadikan aku sebagai suara dari masa depan!" ucap Miku.

"Kau bodoh, Hatsune Miku. Bukannya memang kau sudah menjadi suara dari masa depan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Tanpa kesalahan fatal di file-mu, kau sudah menjadi software yang sangat sempurna. Bahkan jika kau mau tahu, suara Akita Neru dan Yowane Haku berasal dari modifikasi suaramu."

"Dari... Suaraku?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Iya. Diantara semua proyek lain yang kami buat, kau adalah yang pertama yang memiliki kemampuan spesial."

"Kemampuan spesial apa?" tanya Miku.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi yang jelas, kau adalah software pertama yang tercipta dengan hati seperti manusia."

"Hati?" tanya Miku.

"Ya. Kalian mungkin merasa diri kalian adalah software. Memang betul. Tapi, kalian dapat merasakan kebahagian. Kalian mengerti tentang cinta dan kasih sayang. Kalian merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat orang lain tersenyum karena lagu yang kalian nyanyikan. Kalian semua sudah dibuat dengan sistem yang mungkin tidak dapat dibuat oleh perusahaan lain. Itulah file spesial yang berhasil ayahmu buat, Hatsune Miku."

"Ayahku..."

"Tapi, jika kau mau, aku ingin meneliti keseluruhan file sistem-mu. Aku punya sebuah rencana baru."

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku.

"Kau akan segera tahu setelah kau membuka matamu kembali nantinya. Kau akan terbangun sebagai suara dari masa depan."

"Aku akan menurutimu." ucap Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>(Crypton Middle School)<strong>

"Jadi, kita tetap akan memainkan musik ini, huh?" tanya Len.

"Hehehe... Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang buruk." ucap Neru.

Apakah yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini? Mereka sedang berada di atas mobil truk dengan semua alat-alat musik beserta speaker. Dan berpuluh-puluh mobil mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Semua mobil itu menuju ke balik hutan.

"We come home." ucap Luka.

Mereka pun sampai ke bukit di belakang hutan. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari Crypton Yamaha Company. Tapi, apakah yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan? Kita akan sedikit mem-flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Mode (ON)<strong>

"Jadi, kita akan memindahkan pentas ke bukit di belakang hutan besar itu?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Iya. Kau bisa kan memberitahu seluruh yang hadir untuk datang ke bukit itu kan, Kiyoteru? Ini masih pagi, jadi kita akan mulai acara itu kira-kira malam hari." ucap pak Yamaha.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa ikut acara tersebut? Aku kan tidak bisa bangun sampai malam." ucap Haku.

"Tidak, Haku. Kita tetap akan tampil bersama-sama. Kau tidurlah saja dulu sampai persiapan acara selesai, baru kau minum sake. Dengan begitu, kau tetap akan bisa tampil bersama kami." ucap Len.

"Uwaaa...! Kau pintar, Len!" ucap Rin senang dan memeluk Len. Len hanya tersenyum kepada Rin. Haku pun tersenyum lega.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Meiko?" tanya Haku lagi sambil menoleh kearah Meiko.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk minum sake. Ini saatnya aku untuk serius. Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi pihak kedua, seperti yang Kaito ucapkan kepada Miku." ucap Meiko sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, battery-mu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku pertaruhkan kesempatan terakhirku untuk pentas ini. Masalah kerusakan file-ku bisa aku atur nanti. Yang jelas, ini untuk Miku dan Kaito." ucap Meiko.

"Meiko..." ucap Gakupo pelan. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kepada Meiko setelah melihat keseriusan wajah Meiko.

"Bagus, Meiko. Aku kira kau sudah belajar banyak setelah aku menaruhmu di kota judi. Kau bisa merasakan sendiri kan perbedaan saat kau diluar sana sendirian, dengan saat ini, saat kau bersama saudara-saudaramu?" tanya ayahnya. Meiko mengangguk dengan sedikit airmata menetes dari matanya. Senyum juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sekarang, Kiyoteru. Bilang pada semuanya kalau acara dipindahkan di bukit belakang sekolah. Acara juga diubah menjadi malam hari." ucap pak Yamaha.

"Baik, saya akan bilang." ucap Kiyoteru dan naik ke atas panggung.

"Perhatian, ada perubahan acara untuk pentas seni sekolah kita pada tahun ini. Acara akan dimulai kembali setelah senja hari dan diadakan di bukit belakang sekolah. Bagi para murid dan orangtua, serta hadirin yang lain, saya harap anda dapat hadir di acara tersebut." ucap Kiyoteru.

Para penonton bersorak senang, karena ini adalah tahun pertama Crypton Middle School mengadakan pentas seni diluar sekolah. Tentu saja, ucapan Kiyoteru tadi disambut meriah oleh penonton. Tapi, di tengah-tengah kebahagian tersebut, turunlah seorang perempuan berambut merah dari atap sekolah dan berdiri diatas panggung.

"Tidak akan ada yang kemana-mana! Apa kalian tidak pikir kalau ini merupakan tindakan yang salah? Pentas seni Crypton Middle School sudah seharusnya diadakan di sekolah kita!" ucapnya marah. Para penonton sempat mengira gadis itu adalah hantu sekolah yang marah.

"Itu kan... Gadis yang waktu itu membuat aku dan Kaito bertengkar?" gumam Meiko. Meiko pun langsung menuju keatas pentas.

"Hei, arwah bodoh. Kau sudah tidak mungkin lagi menghancurkan rencana kami. Kau yang membuat Kaito kecelakaan saat itu, kan? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucap Meiko dan hampir menampar gadis itu.

"Meiko, tunggu!" ucap ayahnya. Meiko pun tidak jadi menampar gadis itu.

"Dia adalah... Kiku Juon, salah satu Vocaloid yang dulu pernah dibuat." sambung ayahnya lagi. Meiko terdiam tidak percaya. Sementara itu, Kiku malah mulai meneteskan airmata.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin... Kau juga Vocaloid, huh?" tanya Kiku dengan wajah penuh airmata.

"Kami memang Vocaloid." ucap Meiko. Setelah mendengar itu, Kiku langsung menangis kencang.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Selama ini ternyata aku justru menyakiti saudaraku sendiri... Maaf!" ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Jadi, ternyata dia bukan arwah?" tanya Keitarou.

"Dia memang punya kekuatan arwah. Dulu saat programnya rusak, dia dibuang di kuburan. Akhirnya, ada roh yang menempati tubuhnya dan bersatu dengan program milik Kiku." ucap pak Yamaha.

Meiko segera memeluk Kiku dan menenangkan Kiku dari tangisannya. Para Vocaloid yang lain, bersama Keitarou dan pak Yamaha pun naik keatas panggung. Tapi sekarang, semua penonton kini bingung dengan kata-kata yang dari tadi mereka ucapkan.

"Vocaloid? Apa itu?"

"Aku juga baru pernah dengar."

Para penonton mulai berisik membicarakan mengenai Vocaloid. Pak Yamaha langsung mengambil microphone dan berbicara.

"Mereka semua adalah Vocaloid. Mereka adalah software yang diciptakan untuk mewarnai dunia ini dengan nyanyian-nyanyian indah mereka. Mereka adalah suara yang datang dari masa depan. Saya, Pak Yamaha dari Crypton Yamaha Company mempersembahkan kepada kalian... Vocaloid."

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Para Vocaloid masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ayah mereka sekarang sedang memberikan intruksi untuk mereka mulai menyanyi.

"Musiknya sudah siap!" ucap Kiyoteru yang sudah menyiapkan musik latar untuk mereka.

"Lagu ini adalah lagu untuk Kaito dan Miku yang saat ini tidak ada. Kalian wakili dulu mereka berdua. Buktikan pada semuanya, kalau Vocaloid itu satu. Tidak ada yang menjadi pihak yang kedua. Buatlah senyum menjadi tawa. Hapuskan semua perbedaan di dunia. Dan sampaikan perasaan kalian... Melalui sesuatu yang lebih bisa menyampaikan perasaan kalian lebih dari kata-kata biasa. Buatlah musik yang indah di dunia ini, anak-anakku." ucap pak Yamaha.

Haku, Gakupo, Neru, Teto, Rin, Len, Luka, Kiku, Kiyoteru, dan Meiko kini sudah memegang mik mereka masing-masing. Saat musik mulai menandakan bagian mereka untuk bernyanyi, mereka pun mulai mengerluarkan nada-nada yang indah.

_"Perasaan bahagia yang saat ini aku rasakan adalah karena dirimu  
>Hanya dirimu yang aku butuhkan untuk menggapai mimpiku<br>Cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku adalah anugerah terindah  
>Dan sekarang aku percaya, no one can be the number one<br>_

_Dan biarkan aku memberikanmu satu ciuman untuk malam ini  
>Karena hanya dirimu yang paling aku cintai<br>Dan seandainya aku harus menangis demi dirimu  
>Aku akan menangis, karena hanya dirimu yang aku cintai<em>

_I wanna meet you tonight, my lovely dear  
>And you hand me a little faith for me to hold<br>And I give you my little gift for you to remember about me  
>Try to speel it, dear I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U<em>

_Dan pernah aku berpikir kalau menunggu itu sulit  
>Sebuah malam, sebuah keputusan, sebuah dosa, sebuah cerita<br>Aku berkata untuk menunggu, tapi hatiku berkata lain  
>Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku menghilang nanti<em>

_Sekarang aku sudah mengerti tujuan aku dilahirkan  
>Untuk membuat airmata berubah menjadi senyuman<br>Untuk membuat perbedaan menjadi seindah pelangi  
>Dan untuk menyampaikan yang tidak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata biasa<em>

_Aku mendengar suara angin datang kepada diriku  
>Aku bertanya, mungkinkah ini waktuku untuk terbebas?<br>Apakah mungkin ini adalah waktunya harapanku menjadi nyata?  
>Biarkan aku ikut menuliskan mimpi-mimpiku diatas langit<em>

_Karena kami memang terlahir hanya sebagai software  
>Tapi, Vocaloid berbeda dengan software yang lainnya<br>Kami juga memiliki hati yang sama seperti manusia  
>Kami dapat merasakan bahagia, cinta dan hangatnya dalam sebuah keluarga<em>

_Dengan nada-nada dan melodi yang kami buat bersama-sama  
>Berharap kalian juga ikut menuliskan mimpi kalian<br>Mungkin memang ini hanyalah sekedar cerita  
>Tapi selama musik kami masih ada, cerita ini akan terus terkenang<em>

_Karena kami adalah Vocaloid...  
>Kami adalah suara dari masa depan...<br>Kita akan ciptakan mimpi kita bersama...  
>Dan kita ubah masa depan menjadi lebih indah..."<em>

Mereka pun menyelesaikan lagu mereka. Dan dalam sekian detik, terdengar jutaan tepuk tangan dari semua penonton. Keras dan sangat meriah. Para Vocaloid terdiam dan terpana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mendapat tepuk tangan seperti itu. Dengan senyuman kebahagiaan dan perasaan senang, para penonton itu bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak.

"Vocaloid! Hidup Vocaloid!"

"Buat tangis menjadi tawa! Buat perbedaan menjadi indah! Sampaikan yang tidak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata biasa!"

"Kami percaya bahwa Vocaloid adalah suara dari masa depan! Kami percaya itu!"

Para Vocaloid hampir menangis karena terlalu bahagia setelah mendengar sorakan-sorakan dari penonton.

"Ucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka." ucap pak Yamaha dari bawah panggung.

Meiko, Haku, Gakupo, Luka, Teto, Neru, Len, Rin, Kiyoteru, dan Kiku pun saling menatap dan lalu bergandengan tangan. Sambil menundukan kepala, mereka bersorak dengan keras.

"Terimakasih, semuanya!" ucap mereka senang.

**Flashback Mode (OFF)**

* * *

><p>Setelah itu pun para Vocaloid membangun panggung yang baru di bukit belakang sekolah. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari Crypton Yamaha Company. Luka meminta bantuan dari salah satu perusahaan untuk menjadi sponsor dadakan untuk acara tersebut. Dengan segera, perusahaan itu pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membangunkan panggung untuk acara tersebut.<p>

Sementara pembuatan panggung dan persiapan acara sedang berlangsung, dimanakah Hatsune Miku?

* * *

><p><strong>(Crypton Yamaha Company)<strong>

Di Crypton Yamaha Company, ternyata program Miku sedang diperbaharui. Miku sedang dimasukkan data-data baru ke file-nya. File tersebut adalah file yang seharusnya dimasukkan kepada rencana pembuatan Vocaloid baru. Tapi, sekarang Miku sudah mendapatkannya duluan.

"Isi dari data-data tersebut adalah file prototype yang paling hebat. Kami baru menyelesaikannya, tapi kami ternyata tidak dapat membuat Vocaloid baru tanpa ayah kalian. Data tersebut akan membuatmu dapat mengatur suaramu dengan lebih baik. Light mode, Dark mode, Vivid mode, Soft mode, Solid mode, dan Sweet mode. Kami menamakanmu... Hatsune Miku Append."

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Vocaloid yang lain...<p>

Sekarang, mereka sudah siap dengan persiapan mereka. Hari juga sudah mulai malam dan acara akan segera dimulai. Sound sudah dicek dan sudah siap untuk dipakai. Penonton juga sudah siap menunggu penampilan Vocaloid daritadi.

"Sepertinya, sudah siap! Kita akan mulai sekarang!" ucap Kiyoteru.

"Baik! Angkat tirainya!" ucap pak Yamaha.

Begitu tirai diangkat, para Vocaloid sudah berada dibalik tirai itu dengan kostum asli mereka masing-masing. Kali ini, hanya mereka ber-delapan yang akan tampil. Mereka pun mulai menyanyikan lagu mereka.

Sementara itu, di Crypton Yamaha Company, Miku sudah siap untuk dibangunkan kembali. Setelah disk dimasukkan, mata Miku mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Musik itu..." gumam Miku.

"Miku, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya pimpinan perusahaan.

"Aku harus segera pergi!" ucap Miku bangun dan langsung berlari.

"Ikuti dia! Tapi, jangan sedikitpun kau menyentuh dia!" ucap pimpinan dan menyuruh bawahannya mengejar Miku. Pimpinan tersebut juga berlari untuk mengikuti Miku.

_"Hatsune Miku, maafkan kalau aku pernah mengatakan kau dan saudara-saudaramu itu sebagai software gagal. Ternyata, kalian adalah yang terbaik, yang pernah diciptakan oleh perusahaan ini. Kalian akan menjadi legenda musik di dunia software. Vocaloid... Kalian memang benar-benar hebat."_ ucap pimpinan dalam hatinya saat mengejar Miku.

Miku terus berlari mengikuti asal suara yang datang dari bukit di dekat perusahaan. Dan setelah cukup lama berlari, Miku melihat saudara-saudaranya sudah berhasil pentas di depan ribuan orang. Miku pun mulai meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan.

"Jadi, mereka berhasil, ya? Aku salah menilai mereka. Memang ternyata, semua anggota Vocaloid punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Jadi, tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menjadi nomor satu sendirian." gumam Miku senang.

"Hatsune Miku?" panggil seseorang. Miku menoleh dan melihat Ogawa berada di belakangnya bersama Keitarou.

"Aku kira kau kemana selama ini, Miku. Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Keitarou yang langsung memeluk Miku. Airmata Miku perlahan berhenti.

"Miku, kau yang membawa disk milik Kaito, kan? Aku berusaha agar Kaito bisa diperbaiki secepatnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan Kaito tanpa disk-nya itu." ucap Ogawa.

"Kaito, sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku pelan. Ogawa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dia ada di mobilku." ucap Ogawa. Miku tersenyum kepada Ogawa dan Keitarou.

"Terimakasih banyak." Miku langsung berlari menuju mobil Ogawa. Miku masih mengingat jelas mobil milik Ogawa dan dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Miku pun membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Di dalam mobil, Miku melihat tubuh Kaito yang sudah diperbaiki. Kaito masih tertidur pulas, tepat seperti saat Miku mengambil disk miliknya. Miku pun perlahan mengambil disk di saku bajunya dan memasukan kembali disk tersebut ke tubuh Kaito.

"Mmh... Dimana aku?" ucap Kaito pelan dan mulai membuka matanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Miku langsung memeluk Kaito sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito! Maafkan aku... Hiks, hiks..." ucap Miku.

"K-Kau kenapa, Miku?" tanya Kaito. Miku masih terus menangis dan memeluk Kaito lebih erat.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kita terpisah lagi, Kaito. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit lagi, Kaito. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu." ucap Miku lirih.

"Miku..." gumam Kaito. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh Miku dari tubuhnya. Kaito pun langsung memegang halus kedua pipi Miku.

"Meskipun dalam keadaan tidur, aku tahu semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Dan... Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hatsune Miku." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito..." Miku langsung menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"Aku percaya sekarang kalau kita adalah suara dari masa depan. Dan aku percaya kalau Vocaloid itu adalah keluarga. Tidak ada pihak kedua dalam keluarga Vocaloid. Aku ingat, dan sekarang aku mengerti jelas kata-kata ayah saat itu." ucap Miku dan berhenti sejenak.

"Aku memang seorang diva, suara dari masa depan. Tapi, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian..."

"Kagamine Len, adik yang selalu punya ide-ide yang sangat hebat." Miku teringat saat-saat Len selalu memecahkan masalah dengan pemikiran hebatnya.

"Kagamine Rin, adik yang tidak kenal putus asa dan selalu ceria di saat seperti apa pun." Miku teringat saat Rin berteriak di mal hanya untuk mencari Luka.

"Megurine Luka, kakak yang paling aku sayangi dan kakak yang paling bisa diandalkan." Miku teringat saat Luka selalu bersamanya saat Miku sedih.

"Meiko, sosok ibu yang tidak ada duanya." Miku teringat saat Meiko memperingati dia seperti layaknya seorang ibu.

"Akita Neru, sahabat dekatku yang punya tekad sangat kuat." Miku teringat saat Neru selalu bilang akan menjadi lebih baik dari Miku.

"Kasane Teto, adik yang punya sejuta kata-kata indah di dalam hatinya." Miku teringat seluruh puisi dan lirik lagu ciptaan Teto.

"Kamui Gakupo, kakak yang sangat melindungi dan mempedulikan adik-adiknya." Miku teringat saat-saat Gakupo sangat mengkhawatirkan saudara-saudaranya.

"Yowane Haku, kakak yang selalu percaya pada harapan, meskipun harapan itu kecil." Miku teringat saat Haku harus menunggu berhari-hari untuk Gakupo menemukannya.

"Dan kau... Kaito Shion... Kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi. Melebihi apa pun, dan siapa pun. Karena apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini, mungkin aku tidak dapat membalas semuanya. Kau sudah mengajarkan aku banyak hal, Kaito." ucap Miku.

"Hahaha... Kata-katamu sungguh puitis, Miku." goda Kaito.

"Ih! Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" tanya Miku jengkel.

"Intinya..." Kaito langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Miku dengan hangat. Cukup lama sampai Kaito melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

"Kita sebagai keluarga, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Itulah yang menyebabkan kau bisa menjadi diva." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"I-Iya." ucap Miku tersipu. Kaito pun membelai halus rambut Miku.

"Saudara kita yang lainnya tampil bukan tanpa kita, tapi mewakili kita sebagai keluarga mereka. Mungkin, kau mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka?" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi... Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kaito. Ayo, kita ke atas panggung. Keluarga kita juga membutuhkan kita saat ini." ucap Miku. Kaito pun tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Miku menuju panggung.

"Itu kan...?" gumam Len saat mulai melihat Miku dan Kaito datang.

"Miku...! Kaito...!" jerit Rin senang. Seperti biasa, semua orang harus menutup telinga saat Rin menjerit.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa Miku sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambai pada saudara-saudaranya.

Para penonton langsung berbalik dan melihat Miku dan Kaito. Mereka belum tahu sama sekali tentang dua orang itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Meiko mengambil mik dan berkata,

"Mereka berdua adalah Vocaloid, sama seperti kami! Dan akhirnya, sang diva dan divo sudah datang!" seru Meiko.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion!"_ seru Luka. Penonton langsung bertepuk tangan kepada Miku dan Kaito. Bahkan, mereka memberikan jalan spesial untuk Miku dan Kaito menuju panggung.

"Inilah waktunya, Miku. Mimpi kita akan menjadi nyata. Inilah awal dari malam pembaharuan musik di dunia ini." ucap Kaito.

"Ya, Kaito. Kita merubah tangis menjadi senyum. Kita membuat perbedaan menjadi seindah pelangi. Dan kita menyampaikan yang tidak dapat di sampaikan dengan kata-kata biasa." ucap Miku pada Kaito.

Miku melihat Neru dan Teto menuju kepadanya dengan dua buah mik.

"Miku, bernyanyilah untuk dunia ini. Buktikan kalau kau suara dari masa depan. Aku di belakangmu, Hatsune Miku." ucap Neru tersenyum dan memberikan mik kepada Miku.

"Kau juga, Kaito. Dampingi Miku untuk selama-lamanya." ucap Teto dan memberikan mik kepada Kaito.

"Kau siap, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Dari dua hari yang lalu. Hehehe..." ucap Kaito. Miku dan Kaito pun mulai bernyanyi.

_"Sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi  
>Sulit untuk menceritakan cerita kita<br>Hingga akhirnya kita berdiri disini saat ini  
>Hingga akhirnya airmata telah berhenti menetes<em>

_Engkaulah bintang dan aku malammu  
>Kita memang dilahirkan untuk saling mendampingi<br>Tidak ada pihak kedua didalam kisah ini  
>Akulah tempat kau untuk menangis malam ini<em>

_Bintang dari masa depan yang bersinar paling terang  
>Akan terasa redup bila awan gelap menutupi hati<br>Dan saat hatimu gelap adalah waktunya aku datang  
>Bersama bintang-bintang lain dan membuat kau bersinar kembali<em>

_Kebahagiaan hanya dapat tercipta dalam kebersamaan  
>Meskipun terkadang harus ada airmata menyelingi<br>Sampailah kita sudah di penghujung cerita ini  
>Kita telah berhasil torehkan tinta dan membuat cerita ini berakhir bahagia"<em>

Miku dan Kaito mengira itu adalah akhir dari lagu mereka berdua. Tapi ternyata ada sebuah kejutan dari saudara-saudaranya dan semua penonton. Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Meiko, Haku, Neru, Teto, Kiyoteru, Kiku, Keitarou, dan Ogawa naik keatas pentas membawa mik. Dan mereka pun bernyanyi bersama semua penonton,

_"Engkaulah bintang dan kami akan mendampingimu  
>Kita semua memang dilahirkan untuk saling melengkapi<br>Bersama-sama kita akan menghiasi malam ini  
>Dan akhiri cerita ini dengan senyuman kebahagiaan<br>_

_Bintang dari masa depan yang bersinar paling terang  
>Akan terasa redup bila awan gelap menutupi hati<br>Dan saat hatimu gelap adalah waktunya kami datang  
>Bersama bintang-bintang lain dan membuat kau bersinar kembali"<em>

Semuanya mengulangi lirik itu dua kali dengan suara yang menggema. Miku hanya dapat menatap kagum, serta tidak percaya akan apa yang dia alami malam ini. Miku berpikir, sebegitukah mereka menyayangi dirinya? Dirinya yang pernah lari dari masalah. Dirinya yang belum tentu bisa melakukan hal ini sendirian. Dirinya yang bukan merupakan makhluk yang sempurna.

"Mereka sungguh mencintaimu, Hatsune Miku." ucap Kaito dan memegang tangan Miku.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Miku pelan. Airmata perlahan mengalir dari pipinya. Keitarou, beserta seluruh keluarga besar Vocaloid, mendekat kearah Miku.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah merubah hari-hariku yang sepi menjadi sangat indah. Terimakasih banyak, Miku." ucap Keitarou.

"Karena kau Miku, kami berani untuk melakukan apa pun. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran kami saat kami berciuman adalah, kami ingin segera menemuimu dan bertemu saudara kita yang lainnya. Terimakasih sudah memberikan kami keberanian, Miku." ucap Rin dan Len.

_"You're my best sister._ Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan mengejarku sampai ke mal, waktu itu. Dan kau terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan aku. Terimakasih atas semua cintamu, Miku." ucap Luka.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari lab adalah demi dirimu. Bahkan, aku harus melawan perkataan ayah kita. Tapi, kau membuatku percaya, Miku. Percaya kalau ada yang dapat lebih baik untuk dilakulan dibandingkan terus menunggu. Terimakasih, Miku." ucap Gakupo.

"Saat bertemu Kaito di kota judi, aku sempat cemburu kepadamu. Kaito lebih memilih mencarimu, dibandingkan terus bersamaku. Tapi, aku sadar, Miku. Memang kebersamaan dalam keluarga yang aku butuhkan. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan aku kehangatan dalam keluarga kita, Miku." ucap Meiko.

"Mungkin, aku kesal karena tidak pernah bisa menjadi lebih baik darimu, Miku. Tapi, aku sadar kalau memang tidak ada yang bisa menjadi nomor satu. Meskipun aku kalah... Aku menyayangimu, Miku." ucap Neru.

"Ratusan puisi yang pernah aku tulis itu berasal dari senyumanmu, Miku. Kau yang selalu tersenyum di saat apa pun. Dan, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah inspirasi terbesarku, Miku. Terimakasih." ucap Teto.

"Saat aku berada di hutan, kau jadi satu-satunya harapanku, Miku. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa juga menjadi lebih baik darimu. Tapi, kau membuatku bangkit, Miku. Kau memberikan aku bagian dalam keluarga ini. Dan sekarang, aku tidak merasa takut sendirian lagi. Terimakasih, Miku." ucap Haku.

"Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuatmu percaya kalau mereka sebenarnya mencintaimu, Miku?" tanya Kaito. Miku tersenyum kepada saudara-saudaranya dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Terimakasih, semuanya. Aku juga sangat membutuhkan kalian. Hihihi..." ucap Miku.

"Lanjutkan lagunya! Lanjutkan lagunya!" terdengar para penonton bersorak demikian. Musik pun kembali terdengar. Miku dan Kaito kembali siap dengan mik-nya.

_"Bintang dari masa depan yang bersinar paling terang  
>Akan terasa redup bila awan gelap menutupi hati<br>Dan saat hatimu gelap adalah waktunya aku datang  
>Bersama bintang-bintang lain dan membuat kau bersinar kembali<em>

_Kebahagiaan hanya dapat tercipta dalam kebersamaan  
>Meskipun terkadang harus ada airmata menyelingi<br>Sampailah kita sudah di penghujung cerita ini  
>Kita telah berhasil torehkan tinta dan membuat cerita ini berakhir bahagia"<em>

Miku dan Kaito pun menyudahi lagu mereka. Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, jutaan tepuk tangan mulai terdengar. Miku dan Kaito terdiam melihatnya.

Mereka terdiam. Selama ini apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sudah berhasil sekarang. Semuanya sudah percaya kalau Vocaloid adalah suara yang berasal dari masa depan. Mereka sudah berhasil sekarang.

"Mimpi... Apakah ini... Mimpi?" tanya Miku. Kaito mencubit Miku.

"Aww! Sakit, Kaito!" ucap Miku kesal. Kaito malah tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Kalau sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi. Hehehe..." goda Kaito. Miku pun tersenyum lagi kepada Kaito.

"Ucapkan terimakasih juga pada mereka." ucap Meiko. Miku dan Kaito pun mengangguk. Mereka semua langsung berpegangan tangan dan menunduk sambil berteriak.

**"TERIMAKASIH, SEMUANYA...!"** para Vocaloid pun tertawa setelah itu.

"Ok! Kalian masih mau lanjut?" tanya Meiko kepada semua penonton.

"Lanjutkan!" seru penonton.

"Ok! Here we go!" seru Meiko dan musik kembali terdengar. Vocaloid pun kembali bernyanyi.

Sepanjang malam, para Vocaloid terus menyampaikan nada-nada indahnya dan menuliskan berjuta mimpi diatas langit. Dengan suara-suara emas mereka, mereka telah memperbaharui musik yang kita dengar pada saat ini. Vocaloid memberikan sumbangan yang sangat besar dan berharga dalam perkembangan musik di dunia ini. Dan itu tidak hanya sementara, tapi akan terus teringat selama-lamanya. Karena selama musik masih terdengar, Vocaloid akan terus ada bersama kita. Selamanya...

* * *

><p>Rizuka:Langsung lanjut ke prologue ya? Dah~!<p> 


	16. Epilogue

Merodine V Presented

**Vocaloid Story**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine

Kata Sambutan (?) :

Rizuka: Nih cuma prologue dari fic Vocaloid Story, jadi ga panjang-panjang banget

Ame: Yap. Akhirnya happy ending kan tuh? Hehehe.. Vocaloid seneng ga?

Vocaloid: Kagaaakk!

Ame: Lah?

Mikuo: Gue ga dapet peran!

Gumi: Gue juga!

Miki: Miki juga! Huuuu!

Rizuka: Udah, selesain dulu nih fic, ntar ada kejutan kok buat yang belum dapet peran

Mikuo: Iya ya?

Rizuka: Iya ^^

Mikuo: Yaudah deh, mulai!

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian setelah penampilan para Vocaloid di pentas...<strong>

"Len! Kaito! Gakupo! Keitarou! Ogawa! Cepat bangun, atau kalian tidak akan dapat sarapan!" seru Meiko.

Dengan segera, kelima laki-laki itu segera turun dari lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa dan saling mendorong. Akhirnya, mereka berlima berhasil sukses datang tepat waktu di ruang makan.

_"Give us the breakfast!"_ ucap mereka berlima dengan kata-kata yang Luka ajarkan kepada mereka.

"Sabar, sabar... Kami juga belum dapat, kok. Miku dan Rin masih membuatkan sarapannya." ucap Teto.

"Lama." gumam Neru sambil main HP.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu! Hari ini, kita sarapan spesial!" ucap Meiko.

"Nasi goreng daun bawang untukku! Nasi goreng tuna untuk Luka! Roti bakar spesial untuk Teto! Pancake es krim untuk Kaito! Nasi gorena terung untuk Gakupo! Pancake jeruk untuk Rin! Pancake pisang untuk Len! Pancake dengan campuran anggur dan sake untuk Meiko dan Haku! Lalu nasi goreng spesial untuk Keitarou, Ogawa, dan Neru!" ucap Miku sambil memberikan satu per satu sarapan mereka semua.

"Wah, sepertinya lezat, nih! Asik!" seru Kaito senang.

"Pasti beberapa bahan makanan ini kau ambil dari kebun di halaman belakang, kan?" tanya Luka.

"Vocaloid Rainbow Garden! Ingat itu! Hihihi..." ucap Miku.

"Aku yang memberi ide kepada Miku untuk berhemat dengan cara memakai bahan-bahan dari kebun kita! Hahaha..." ucap Meiko.

"Hahaha... Hebat sekali kalian berdua ini." ucap Gakupo.

"Wah, bisa makan enak terus nih setiap hari. Hahaha..." ucap Ogawa senang.

"Kami yang capek masak..." ucap Meiko. Semuanya pun langsung tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Meiko.

Setelah sarapan bersama, mereka langsung menuju ke sekolah mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Kiyoteru. Kaito pun langsung menyapanya.

"Hai, apa kabar, Kiyo-" Kiyoteru malah memukul kepala Kaito dengan buku yang sedang dia pegang.

"Jangan tidak sopan kepada saya, Kaito Shion." ucap Kiyoteru dingin. Memang, Kiyoteru tidak mau dianggap seumuran saat mereka berada di sekolah.

"Eh? Sorry, aku lupa. Hehehe..." ucap Kaito. Kiyoteru pun tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"Sudah, cepat masuk kelas sana. Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Ok, pak!" seru para Vocaloid dan Keitarou. Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, saudara-saudaraku. Apa kabar?" sapa Kiku saat berada di koridor. Seperti biasa, Kiku hanya ada suaranya saja, tapi tidak ada orangnya.

"Hai juga, Kiku. Kami baik-baik saja. Hihihi... Nanti malam kau akan ke rumah untuk bermain bersama lagi, kan?" tanya Miku.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Kiku sudah dimaafkan oleh Miku dan yang lainnya. Miku malah mengajak Kiku untuk bermain bersamanya setiap malam. Setiap malam, Kiku akan datang ke rumah Keitarou dan bermain bersama para Vocaloid.

"Tentu saja! Hihihi... Dah, semuanya." ucap Kiku dan lalu suaranya menghilang. Para Vocaloid pun kembali menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

"Selamat datang Keitarou dan para Vocaloid!" sapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hai juga, semuanya!" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Yang lainnya pun ikut menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Sejak tampil di pentas, keberadaan Vocaloid menjadi sangat terkenal. Bahkan, ibu angkat Luka berniat untuk menjadikan Vocaloid menjadi artis seperti Luka, tapi semuanya menolak. Tentu saja, mereka semua beralasan tidak mau di ganggu waktu bermain mereka.

"Baik, pelajaran akan bapak mulai." ucap Kiyoteru yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Pak, kan bel masuk belum berbunyi." ucap Neru.

"Memang... Tapi, bapak mau memperkenalkan pada guru baru di sekolah ini. Dia akan menjadi asisten bapak di dalam kelas. Silahkan masuk." ucap Kiyoteru mempersilahkan asistennya itu masuk.

"Kakak?" ucap Keitarou terkejut.

"Ogawa?" ucap para Vocaloid terkejut.

"Hehehe... Akhirnya sekarang aku punya pekerjaan tetap." ucap Ogawa senang.

"Ya. Namanya adalah Ogawa, dia adalah kakaknya Keitarou. Bapak harap kalian dapat menjaga sikap kalian terhadap beliau. Mengerti?" ucap Kiyoteru.

"Mengerti!" jawab para Vocaloid. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, para Vocaloid langsung pulang bersama-sama. Di tengah jalan, HP Miku berdering. Miku pun mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya.

"Miku, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Baik, ayah. Hihihi... Ayah sendiri baik-baik kan disana?" Miku bertanya balik.

"Ya, ayah baik-baik saja disini." ucap ayahnya.

Sekarang, Pak Yamaha sudah kembali bekerjasama di Crypton Yamaha Company. Bahkan, dia sudah memegang jabatan penting di perusahaan tersebut sekarang.

"Ayah hanya ingin memastikan kalau program barumu itu berjalan dengan baik. Dengan suara tersebut, kau pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi yang lebih hebat lagi, Hatsune Miku." ucap ayahnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa kalau sendirian. Hihihi... Aku akan terus membutuhkan saudara-saudaraku bersamaku. Dan untuk itu, aku akan menjaga mereka." ucap Miku.

"Hahaha... Kau sudah dewasa, Miku. Baik. Ayah akan bekerja lagi sekarang. Titip salam pada anak-anak ayah yang lain dan juga untuk Keitarou dan Ogawa ya. Dah."

"Iya, ayah. Dah." ucap Miku dan menaruh handphone-nya kembali ke saku bajunya.

"Hmm... Udara sore ini sangat segar, ya? Hehehe..." ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Miku.

"Eh? Kaito, ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Kaito. Apa kau yakin kalau kita sudah berhasil menjadi suara dari masa depan?" tanya Miku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita memang suara dari masa depan, bukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Berarti, cerita ini sudah berakhir, dong?" tanya Miku lagi. Kaito tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Tentu saja..." ucap Kaito.

"Jadi, sudah benar-benar habis?" tanya Miku.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara, Hatsune Miku. Tentu saja, ini hanyalah akhir dari sebuah awal cerita baru." ucap Kaito.

"Maksudmu, Kaito?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Lihat mereka." ucap Kaito dan menunjuk kepada saudara-saudaranya.

Len yang sedang asik membaca buku dan Rin yang memperhatikannya penasaran. Neru yang masih asik saja bermain HP di jalanan. Teto yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku diary baru miliknya. Gakupo yang masih asik menggoda Luka, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Luka. Haku yang terus-terusan memegangi botol minumnya yang sudah kosong, takut battery-nya akan habis. Meiko yang dari tadi memperingatkan Haku untuk tidak perlu khawatir, karena ada saudara-saudaranya yang akan bersamanya terus. Dan Keitarou yang hanya dapat tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu. Semuanya berjalan di depan Miku dan Kaito dengan tersenyum.

"Sadarkah kau, Miku? Masih terlalu banyak mimpi yang mereka ingin wujudkan. Tidak sepantasnya kalau kita menyebut ini sebagai akhir dari cerita kita. Ini baru awal dari cerita baru." ucap Kaito. Miku pun tersenyum pada Kaito.

"Hihihi... Betul juga kau, Kaito. Cerita ini memang belum berakhir, ya? Ini baru awal." ucap Miku dengan senyumannya.

"Betul." Kaito juga tersenyum kepadanya.

Dan itu memang bukan menjadi akhir dari cerita ini. Terlalu cepat untuk berkata cerita ini selesai. Ini hanyalah awal dari sebuah cerita baru Vocaloid. Karena masih banyak mimpi yang belum mereka wujudkan. Untuk sekarang ini memang, ini adalah sebuah akhir. Tapi, masih ada cerita lain lagi setelah ini. Vocaloid akan terus menyanyikan nada-nada indah mereka, selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sebelumnya, di Crypton Yamaha Company)<strong>

"Yamaha, rancangan sudah selesai dibuat, kan?" tanya pimpinan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah memberikan data-data Append kepada Miku. Aku ucapkan terimakasih kepadamu." ucap pak Yamaha.

"Tidak hanya Hatsune Miku. Aku juga akan memberikan data-data Append kepada Vocaloid lainnya. Sudah waktunya mereka memperbaharui musik, bahkan sampai ke internasional."

"Hahaha... Aku yakin, anak-anakku pasti bisa." ucap pak Yamaha.

"Sebelumnya, kita selesaikan proyek-proyek kita yang lainnya. Masih ada beberapa Vocaloid baru lagi, kan? Kita harus benar-benar melakukannya kali ini, atau kejadian itu akan terulang lagi." ucap pimpinan.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku berjanji mereka akan aku ciptakan dengan selamat dan tanpa ada kerusakan program sama sekali." ucap pak Yamaha.

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa saja mereka itu?" tanya pimpinan mengenai nama-nama Vocaloid baru yang akan dibuat.

"Salah satunya akan menjadi kakak dari Hatsune Miku. Kakak laki-laki." ucap pak Yamaha sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hatsune... Hatsune Mikuo."

Ternyata Crypton Yamaha Company sudah menyiapkan rencana baru yang lebih besar, yaitu untuk memperbaharui musik, bahkan sampai ke internasional. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa Vocaloid baru untuk diciptakan. Apakah mereka akan berhasil mewujudkan mimpi terbesar mereka? Kita akan menemukan jawabannya di cerita yang lain. Karena inilah akhir dari Vocaloid Story.

* * *

><p>Rizuka: Abiiiiiiisss!<p>

Mikuo: Gue dapet peran! Yeiy! Tapi kapan?

Sora: Nih juga lagi disiapin buat Vocaloid Story season 2

Yamigawa: Kayak sinetron aja pake 'season' segala -"

Mikuo: Udah, yang penting gue dapet peran ah! Hehehe..

Ame: Buat readers yang mau saran siapa aja karakter yang mau ditambahin buat Vocaloid Story 2 tulis aja di review ya? Please banget sarannya

All: Akhir kata **R-E-V-I-E-W-!**


End file.
